The Other Half
by FireRed21
Summary: "What Is The Point Of Living If You Don't Share The Life You Have." Sequel to A New Life. Set one year later. Lucas been depressed lately like he's missing something. What is it? Will a girl name Krystal help him find what he's looking for?
1. Introduction

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **If you haven't read the first story A New Life, I suggest you read it just so you can catch up.**

 **This sequel takes place one year after A New Life.**

* * *

 _I'm not looking for my other half, for I am complete. I'm looking for my other whole._

 **Preface**

They are not gonna get away with this. No way am I gonna let them take away my other half so that I will suffer the way _he_ has after what I did unintentionally. I try fighting them off while protecting her but not even my gift is a match against theirs. With one taking my energy and the other one sending quick jabs of pain after disappearing in a flash, I was at a disadvantage. Just as I was down, she grabbed one of my arms as the guy got behind me and grabbed my head where I can feel myself being drained along with hearing the sound my head cracking where it's about to be separated from my body and my life will soon end, along with hers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Have you ever thought that you're living in a world where things don't appear strange, weird or out of the ordinary? Well if you were in my shoes, you thought wrong.

My name is Lucas Kendall Stone, but you might know me as Lucas Cullen. I was born in Forks Washington but I lived in Lacey my whole life. My dad Kendall is chief of police in Lacey and my mom Jessica is a nurse. I have a little sister Lilly who is seven. I was captain of the swim team, ASB President at Timberline High School and a black belt in both taekwondo and aikido. I'm a bit popular among my friends. We always know how to get wild and have fun. Most of the guys I know are immature while the girls I know are, well, do what most girls do, I don't know. I'm the only one of my friends who is the most mature but don't judge me because I'm the guy who's not afraid to take risks.

You can say that my life is perfect… if it wasn't for that night. A month before graduation, there was a fire at my house with my family in it. I didn't know what happened except for that three people came into our house and attacked them. My dad said that they weren't ordinary people but I had no idea what that means then. When we rush my family into the hospital, they were pronounced dead. Ever since then, I felt like I have nothing in my life that's worth living. I thought my life is over, but that was until I met the Cullens.

It all happens when I was walking in woods in Forks when I was trying to find some meaning into my life until I ran into a grizzly bear. It wasn't pretty when I got attacked and it could've been worst if a wolf hasn't saved me. Yes believe it or not, a huge wolf, horse-size to be in fact, came in and distracted the bear away from me. Anyways, a girl named Renesmee, who prefers being called Nessie since it's a mouthful, took me to her house where Carlisle treated me. I'm not kidding you guys he's the best doctor on this planet. His wife Esme is very kind and already thought of me as another one of their kids. Yes, they have kids but they adopted them. There's Emmett, the big intimidating guy with a good sense of humor, Rosalie, the beautiful blonde girl, Alice is the short pixie head who's addicted to shopping, Jasper may be silent when you see him but believe me he's a cool guy, Edward is the handsomest of the guys and is great at the piano like me, Bella is practically my cousin due to our dad's relationship being best friends almost like brothers and then there's Nessie who is actually nine years old in a seventeen year old body and is Edward and Bella's daughter. How is that possible you ask? Well she aged really fast for a half-human half-vampire. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that the Cullens are vampires and guess what, so am I. If you're wondering how that happened, long story short, I almost died and Carlisle bit me to save my life.

Now before you freak out, let me explain to you all that we're not the kind of vampires you hear in stories or myths. We don't burn in the sunlight. Instead, we sparkle. We aren't affected by garlic and we don't get killed by a stake. The only thing that kills us is ripping us apart and fire, so don't even think about playing a joke on me involving fire. Speaking of fire, that night my family died, it was caused by the Volturi; some big coven that makes the laws and all that shit. I hate them because they tried to attack my family but the fire caused them to flee and look at what I went through.

I'm sure you're all asking the most important question; what do we eat? Yes, we survive on blood but not human blood. Well, my family and I don't actually. Instead my family and I feed on animal blood so you would prefer us as vegetarian vampires. Plus our eyes are gold instead of red for those that do drink human blood. We don't age after we've been bitten. Our skin is pale and cold.

Our vampire powers include super senses, super speed, inhuman strength and indestructibility. Some of us have special powers; Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Bella has a mental shield and Nessie can show people her thoughts by touching their faces. Me, I use my aura to protect myself from psychic powers, see other peoples' aura, create aura spheres and identify emotions and detect liars based on their auras.

Moving besides all the crazy things that has happen to me, I am happy with my life living with the Cullens and I couldn't be any happier when… well let me tell you a story.

* * *

 **Don't worry, this is just a brief intro before the story. Please review.**


	2. Missing Something

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas is feeling down lately. What could be the problem of his depression?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Missing Something**

Lucas's POV

It was the middle of August. It's not very sunny in Forks which is okay for us vampires. You get the idea why. I was walking in the woods heading to the main house. If you're wondering what I was doing, I just felt like taking a walk, by myself. It helps me take my mind off of certain things. I arrived at the main house and came into living room seeing, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and Jacob there. Carlisle is at work while Esme's outside gardening.

"Hey Lucas." They all said.

"Hey guys." I said looking at what they were doing.

Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper showing him catalogs on outfits that are on sale. Jasper wasn't feeling enthusiastic about it but he still smiled as he placed his arm around her. Next to them were Rosalie and Emmett who were discussing plans for their wedding anniversary. Edward was sitting in an armchair with Bella on his lap. Nessie and Jacob were on the floor where Nessie has her hand on Jacob's face, probably telling him how much she loves him. I don't know why but I felt hurt seeing this. I don't understand what this feeling is because it always happens when I see how close they, along with Carlisle and Esme, are to each other.

I shook it off hoping that it's nothing to make a big deal about and sat on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on was a movie called Remember Me and it just showed the part where Tyler and Ally were laughing as they got wet from when Tyler playfully dragged Ally to the bathtub. I changed to the next channel. Another movie The Fault in Our Stars shows Hazel and Augustus leaning into each other for a kiss causing me to flip the channel quickly like it's uncensored. There was a music video of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me where she kisses her love interest. No matter what channel I go to, there are always scenes of where a boy and girl fall in love. I don't remember today being Valentine's Day so why is the TV torturing me?

I noticed that everyone is looking at me and I saw myself flipping channel after channel very fast. I turned off the TV and dropped the remote.

"Um, I'm going to my room." I said as I quickly head upstairs without a response from them. I entered my room where the walls of blue have some posters of Ariana Grande, The Wanted, Eminem, Ed Sheeran, Anna Kendrick, The Weeknd, Meghan Trainor along with my favorite team the Seattle Seahawks and their players. My closet has been expanded with hundreds of clothes thanks to Alice. My shelf is filled with Harry Potter books and CDs with a stereo sound system. A computer screen is hooked to the wall where my desk holds my touch screen laptop, is facing my bed. I know vampires don't sleep, like at all, but I like to use it when I choose to lie down. I slide the door open to my balcony and leaned on the frame looking at the view then sighed.

It's been a year since I've been living with the Cullens. I'm with the most kind and loving family in history. They gave me a new life, a reason to live. They made me feel well at home with what they have. I get along well with every family member including Jacob Black, Nessie's shape shifting werewolf boyfriend who I work with at the shop down at the Reserve. I have everything I ever wanted in my life even it's a bit too much, so why is it that I'm missing something and what's with this feeling inside me? Am I not as happy as I thought I am?

"Lucas?"

I turned to see my niece standing at the door. "Hey Nessie."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You've been acting, um," Nessie struggled to find the words until she said, "Strange."

"That obvious?" I asked looking embarrassed.

"Well you were flicking the TV channels very fast like you don't want to see them." Nessie explained as she stood next to me. "And for the past few weeks, you've been blocking daddy from reading your thoughts."

Consider me and Bella lucky that Edward can't read our minds unless we let him. To be honest, I didn't know my aura was on since I can control it at will a bit different than Bella's shield. I only do that in certain situations.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked innocently.

"You'll laugh." I said as I turned away.

"I won't laugh." Nessie said.

I turned back to her. "I know you won't, but what about Emmett?" I said pointing out the door where we heard Emmett's booming laugh along with the others. "See, they're laughing and I haven't said anything yet!"

Nessie giggled at my reaction but she quickly stopped when I gave her an annoyed glare.

"Tell us what's wrong, I promise we won't laugh. Right Uncle Em?" Nessie called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I heard Emmett said causing me to roll my eyes. He says that now.

"Please!" Nessie said giving me those puppy eyes. Man she knows that always gets me.

I took a deep breath and explained. "I don't know, it's just that… since I've became one of you guys, you gave me everything I wouldn't dream of you to give; a new home, necessities, clothing,"

"Thanks to yours truly!" Alice called.

"And a happy family." I continued. "But for some reason, I feel like there's something missing. Something you guys have that I don't. Whenever I see you and Jacob, Edward and Bella or anyone else together, I feel left out and I can't ignore this feeling inside me."

There was silence except for Emmett snickering and then a thump on the back of his head caused by Jasper by the sound of it.

"I think I know why," Nessie said. "You haven't found your mate yet."

I looked at Nessie hoping I misunderstood. "Say what now?!"

"Yeah, you just need to find that certain someone." Nessie said smiling. Oh no, it's history repeating itself at me for fun!

"Easier said than done," I said. "One, I'm not that good at talking to girls and two, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire!"

My statement really made Emmett laugh his head off. "How did you end up with Meghan?"

My face fell a bit. Meghan Valentine was my girlfriend I've dated for two years. We were inseparable. She was my everything, the one girl who doesn't laugh right at my face when I ask her out. We would've been together forever if it weren't for Justin Knox, my old tormentor when I was little, who crashed into her. My heart was shattered when I heard she died. She was gone, she left the world, she left my world… she left me.

I'll never forget the first time we met.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sophomore Year**_

 _It's the middle of the year with the new semester starting. I was glad that I did okay on the exams, they were brutal._

 _I got out of my car in the student parking lot where Matt, Cooper, Tiffany and Hannah were waiting._

" _Hey guys."_

" _Ready for class?" Hannah asked me._

" _That depends how hard the class is gonna be this time." I shrugged as we all laughed._

 _Once we entered the building, we noticed it was quiet,_ too _quiet. I looked at my old battered watch saying it was a quarter after seven. Weird, school doesn't start in fifteen after. We saw that students were gathering around in the commons._

" _Wonder what's going on." Matt said._

 _We entered the crowd and as we came in front, my eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped._

 _There was a girl standing at the front office looking at her schedule. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With her dark brown hair all the way down to her shoulder, she was wearing a blouse and jeans and her skin was so flawless. I wasn't the only one that noticed. All the boys were staring at her like crazy and Matt and Cooper followed my lead when they saw her._

 _She put her schedule in her bag and noticed us. She smiled at us and left. I could've sworn, unless my eyes weren't working, she was looking at me. Someone clapped their hands in front of our faces which causes us to come back to our senses._

" _Who was that?" Cooper asked about the girl as I realized that Tiffany was the one who snapped us back into reality._

" _Well from what we heard while you three drooled over her like idiots, that's Meghan Valentine." Tiffany explained as Hannah rolled her eyes._

 _I wiped my mouth seeing that I didn't drool. What's with me? I never act like that to girls even though I had crushes before._

" _She will be mine." Cooper stated._

" _You really think you have a shot with her?" Matt asked Cooper._

" _Well let's see; she's hot, I'm hot so yeah!" Cooper said. That's when it hit me and I feel sad. There was no way that Meghan was smiling at me, I'm not exactly good looking. I'm okay but still I'm nothing compare to Matt and Cooper who are better looking than I am and gets all the girls even though they offer to let me take a shot with them but it never ends well. Every time I ask out a girl, they laugh right at my face. Meghan's probably laughing right now about my expression._

 _Trying to keep a straight face, I said, "Come on guys, the bell's gonna ring." And we went our separate ways._

 _I entered the biology room and sat in the table. As I took my notebook out, I looked at the door and my heart did back flips at who it was there. Meghan has this class with me._

 _She went to the Mr. Marmion and handed the slip for him to sign._

" _Ah yes, Ms. Valentine. You can sit with Mr. Stone." He said pointing at me as he signed her slip. This made my heart do another back flip. Thank you, Mr. Marmion! Whoa easy there tiger._

 _Meghan came and sat next to me and smiled. Was I seeing things or did she blush? As she was digging through her bag getting her notebook, I couldn't stop looking at her even if I tried. My throat was struggling to say something to her but what?_

 _SAY HI!_

" _Hi." I said._

 _She looked at me and smiled again. "Hi."_

" _I'm Lucas Stone."_

" _I'm Meghan Valentine." I smiled back at her. Wow even her voice is beautiful as well as her name._

" _Um, do you wanna… have lunch with me? I… like to… get to know you." I said nervously._

 _I saw her eyes and her smile grew big. "Sure, I like to get to know you as well." Wow, that wasn't so hard._

 _At that moment, I knew that I'm in love with Meghan Valentine._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Hello, earth to Lucas."

I came back seeing Nessie waving her hand at my face.

"Sorry, got lost in my thought." I said shaking my head. "Look, I don't know finding a mate is the answer to my problem."

"You know my dad was like that until he met mom." Nessie explained. "He wouldn't stop thinking about her since then and he still loves her."

When I didn't say anything, she continued as she placed her hand on my arm. "You'll find someone, someday."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll give it a try but don't expect it so soon."

"Sure, sure." Nessie said smiling. "Now come on, Aunt Alice said she needs your help with back to school shopping.

I groaned. Edward and the others told me how they repeat high school after they graduated which I do not like the sound of it.

"Remind me again why we have to go back to school." I asked as Nessie giggled.

"Grandpa said we have to attend school or else it'll get suspicious to humans." Nessie explained.

"Man just when I got out of it they pull right back in." I said. I went through too much at my last high school. A lot of crazy things happen there and I'm not talking about supernatural crazy.

"You'll get used to it." Emmett called.

"Guess there's no getting out of it. Alright let's go." I said as me and Nessie exited my room.

* * *

 **You think Lucas will find his mate? Please review. :)**


	3. What To Expect

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how everyone reacts to Lucas's reason for his behavior. This should be fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – What to Expect**

Lucas's POV

"Oh my gosh, these would look so cute for Edward and Bella!" Alice squealed seeing the outfits that are on display.

"Alice, we're shopping clothes for school, not a huge photo shoot for Seventeen magazine." I said.

Alice, Rosalie and I are at the mall in Port Angeles the next day and Alice wouldn't hold her excitement. Everything she sees makes her go crazy even crazier when she gets visions of it. Luckily for me, I always have to stop her before she acts and state out the cons of her choices. To her annoyance, I was always right.

"Oh come on Lucas, these outfits are so to die for!" Alice complained.

"You know Lucas has a point." Rosalie said. "For once, can't we wear clothes that don't make us look like Barbie dolls?"

I took out my iPhone and scroll through some catalogs. "Yeah Alice, come on. Look, there's a good deal for back to school." When she pouted I added, "They have a nice skirt with your name on it."

That made her happy as she said, "Oh my gosh yes! Come on hurry before they're all out." And she took off.

Rosalie laughed as she said to me, "I'm glad we have someone who likes shopping as well."

"Glad to be of assistance." I said as we followed Alice. "The last thing I need is a lot of attention on the first day."

"I hate to break it to you Lucas but we still get attention no matter how we dress up because of our beauty." Rosalie said.

"Sometimes I wonder if being beautiful is a gift or a curse." I said. "I mean I almost fell for you girls back when I was human."

"And yet you didn't try to wow us?" Rosalie joked as she laughed.

"Hey I knew you guys were together so I didn't want to get my ass beaten up." I stated as Rosalie laughed again.

We caught up with Alice in time to see her arguing with someone about who gets the last skirt. Alice wins in the end, no surprises there with her visions and joined me and Rosalie as we look for more clothes for everyone.

"So Lucas, about the conversation between you and Nessie," Rosalie started. Oh no don't tell me. "Alice and I want to let you know that when you have your first date with your mystery girl, let us know so we can help you out on what to wear."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! You don't expect me to find a mate so soon do you?" I asked. "Unless Alice knows who it is."

"Nope." Alice said smiling. "But I know that they'll be going head over heels for you when they see you."

"Don't expect me to follow your visions, Alice." I said.

"Oh you will follow my visions. They always do." Alice smirked.

"Why do you girls insist on helping me with my mate problems?" I asked them.

"We did this for Edward with Bella and look how they turned out." Alice said. "We want to do the same for you."

Okay I need to remind myself to ask Edward on how he deals with Alice meddling with people's love life.

The rest of the trip was spent with Alice and Rosalie throwing out ideas about how to set me up with a girl. We drove home an hour later and we entered the house with our arms filled with many bags of new clothes thanks to me. As we gave the bags to everyone, Emmett pulled me away from the crowd and led me upstairs. Actually he carried me over his shoulders. I mean that's what Emmett does.

"Emmett, put me down. Put me down now!" I said.

"As you wish." Emmett said as I ended up on the floor.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" I said rubbing my shoulders.

"Emmett, what are you doing with Lucas?" Jasper asked suspiciously as he came from behind.

"What, I thought I get Lucas away from the girl's constant suggestions about his mate problems." Emmett said innocently. I saw his aura telling me he's up to something. Jasper seems to notice as well but he shrugged and walked over to his room. As he closed the door, Emmett once again carried me over his shoulders into my room.

"What is it with you and carrying me like a rag doll?" I asked as he put me down.

"It's fun to see you struggle." Emmett said. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I looked at the paper and then Emmett until I took it and slowly unfolded it.

 _Listen, I made a bet with Jasper. I said that you'll get together with your mate on the first day of school while Jasper said you wouldn't. So I'm cheering you on to find your certain someone._

I looked at Emmett like I should've seen that coming.

"Really?"

"Hey I have faith in you bro." Emmet said quietly for only me to hear with a grin and a thump on my back.

I almost fell down as I said, "No, I mean I can't believe you guys betted on me."

"Is there a problem with that?" Emmett asked jokingly.

I sighed. "Since I can't get out of it. Fine, but don't get your hopes up."

"Knew I could count on you, buddy." Emmett said and he left my room.

I closed the door and pulled out my phone.

 **What did you two wagered on?** **– Lucas**

Jasper replied.

 **Be Alice's dress up doll for a week. – Jasper**

I almost laughed but calm down and replied.

 **Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens on the first day. – Lucas**

Jasper texted back saying,

 **I had a feeling you would side with me. ;) – Jasper**

I looked at the clock saying that it's half past one. My phone vibrated receiving another text message this time from Jacob.

 **Need your help today. – Jacob**

I replied.

 **I'll be there in ten. – Lucas**

I hit send and walked out of my room. I arrived at the shop later where Nessie was sitting at the front desk. I found Jacob in the garage with Quil and Embry who were fixing a car.

"So what do you need now?" I asked.

"We have this car that's missing some parts but we don't have it here." Quil explained. "Think you could work your magic for this?"

"No problem." I said as I took out my phone and called a couple shops I know. After a few minutes of negotiating, I was able to get the part at a fair price.

"So Lucas, Jake and Ness told us you're having mate trouble." Quil smirked. Oh no they didn't. I heard Nessie giggling from the front office then I saw Jacob trying his best to hold his laugh but failed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I told Quil.

" _I feel like there's something missing in my life. Something you have that I don't."_ Embry said making an impression of me as Jacob and Quil laughed.

"Okay that does it!" I said as I chased Embry, who is laughing, around the garage. I thought Embry would be on my side since he hasn't imprinted on anyone but it looks like everyone is going to give me a hard time.

* * *

The next few days were even more annoying than you think. Everyone was constantly telling me things about mate searching and offering to help. Bella and Edward were giving me the dos and don'ts when a vampire falls in love with a human but I didn't pay attention to any of them mainly because I chose not to. I was hoping Carlisle or Esme would tell everyone to leave me alone. Apparently I was wrong. They both suggested that finding a mate would bring me happiness. Why is everyone positive that a mate is a solution to my problem? I wasn't saying that I was jealous. Man why am I the one with the problem?

"Because you're the only one who's singled out." Edward said causing me to jump from my thoughts. It was midnight and school will start in a few hours. I was about to go to my room when he came up to me. A little warning when he does that. I thought knowing Edward would hear that.

"Shouldn't you be in your cottage?" I asked. Bella was there with Nessie who is sleeping since she's half-human. Jasper, Emmett and Esme are in their rooms and Carlisle went hunting with Rosalie and Alice.

"I just wanted to return your laptop. Thanks by the way." Edward said as he handed it to me.

"No problem man." I said.

"Listen Lucas, I know my family and I were giving you a hard time for the past few days," Edward explained. "But you know we care about you and we just want to help you out. We want you to be happy."

"I appreciate that. I know you guys were just trying to help. You already help me get a fresh start in my new life. For that I'm thankful." I said.

"We're family we look out for each other." Edward smiled thumping my back.

" _Moving that aside, make sure Emmett loses the bet."_ Edward thought to me.

" _Wasn't planning on helping him win."_ I thought as Edward chuckled.

"Well I'll see you later." Edward said.

"Yeah, see you in a few hours." I said and Edward walked back to the cottage.

I head up to my room and place my laptop on my desk and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and played some Ariana Grande. I stared at the ceiling as the song play counting down for school to start. Can't wait. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

 **Let's see how Lucas enjoys his first day of school. Please Review. :)**


	4. First Day

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Lucas does on his first day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – First Day**

Lucas's POV

It was five o'clock so I got out of my bed and took a shower. I dried myself afterwards and got into my dark jeans and a black buttons v neck long sleeve t-shirt. I didn't bother doing my brown spiky hair because it'll always get messed up later on. I grabbed my backpack next to my desk and went downstairs to see everyone except Edward, Bella and Nessie downstairs.

"Morning Lucas, ready for your first day school?" Esme asked.

"Well I would be if I was human but since I am not one, I don't think I am." I said as I heard laughter coming from Emmett.

"Hey that's what sucks to be a vampire; repeating high school for eternality." Emmett said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Esme said rubbing my back which made me feel a bit better.

"There are some advantages to repeating high school such as you don't have to study much because you already know it." Carlisle said patting my shoulder as I laugh.

"You should know that we don't go to school when it's sunny." Jasper explained. "We just tell people we go hiking or camping." Okay that part of information I'm alright with.

So if you're wondering what our story would be when we arrive at school, let me explain it to ya. We're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Rosalie are posing as twins going by the Hales and their both seniors. Emmett is also a senior and is the oldest of Edward who is ten months older than Alice. Both of them are juniors and Renesmee is their younger sister and is a sophomore. Bella, who is a family friend's daughter studying in France leaving Carlisle and Esme as her guardians, will be a junior as well and is going by her previous last name of Swan. As for me, I'm also gonna be a junior and playing as Bella's cousin which is true since are dads have been best friends. I'll also be going by my previous last name of Stone. Jacob doesn't have to go to school. Lucky him.

Edward, Bella and Nessie arrived at six a.m. already dressed and with their bags ready.

"Are you ready?" Nessie asked me jumping up and down. She really is excited about school. Then again, she's only nine.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. I then heard Alice squealing as I look at her.

"You will love it. I can see girls falling for you when we get there." She said excitedly causing Emmett, Jasper and Edward to snicker. That's just what I needed to hear. I thought.

"Let's see how many of them try to ask him out and he says –" Emmett said until I cut him off holding out my hand at him.

"You want another aura sphere in the face?!" I asked as Emmett held his arms in surrender laughing and I put my hand down.

"Come on Lucas, we were just trying to loosen you up." Rosalie said.

"Isn't that Jasper's job?" I asked.

"I would but I don't think there's no need." Jasper said smiling.

"Lucas, it's not that bad when you get used to it." Bella said. "This is my third time going back to high school."

"And yet she still complains about it." Edward said laughing at his little joke. Bella punched him in the arm just not that hard. I chuckled, okay I guess I feel relax now.

By seven thirty, it was time for us to go. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and went to our cars; Rosalie was in Emmett's Jeep, Jasper in Alice's yellow Porsche, Bella with Edward and his silver Volvo and Nessie rode with me in my 2014 white Honda Civic that the Cullens gave me last year for my birthday. Driving within the speed limit, we arrived at Port Angeles High at ten minutes before seven. Now I know why the others drive so fast. I really froze myself when I rode with Edward in his car. He really hates driving slow. By that, I mean going _only_ sixty miles per hour.

We parked in four empty parking spots next to each other and got out. I turned off my aura feeling that there's no need for it. That's when it happened.

As we entered the building, the students were starring at us. The whole place that was filled with chatter suddenly went silence. Edward and Alice got our schedules from the office and slips for the teachers to sign and return to the office by the end of the day. I looked at my schedule; History, Trigonometry, French, Chemistry, American Literature and Gym. Not bad I guess. I looked around and saw every student's aura filled curiosity and romantic interest, and then I heard whispers from them.

" _Who are they? I've never seen them before."_

" _Are they related? They all look damn beautiful"._

" _Man the blonde girl is something. I just wanna –"_ Don't wanna hear that.

" _The bronze hair man is so handsome but that spiky hair guy is soooo hot!"_ Well that's a first for me.

" _Why is the blonde girl all over the big guy? That should be me holding his arm."_

" _Why is the blonde guy looks like he's in pain?"_

" _The short pixie girl is alright but the brunette is my type of girl."_

" _The girl with the bronze hair is so hot! I hope she's single."_

Okay, that struck a nerve. Ain't no guy, dare lay a hand on Nessie! One, Jacob wouldn't like it one bit. Two, she's like a sister to me so I treat her like one. Three, she's only nine years old in a seventeen year old body. Whose idea was it to allow her to go to school? Oh that's right, Edward and Bella's as Nessie sixth birthday present from them.

Speaking of Edward, I looked at him and saw his aura in serious red. Of course, he has access to everyone's minds and can hear all their thoughts about us. I can see Edward's annoyed face when he heard the guys having a thing for Bella and Nessie.

"I'm sorry you have to hear all that every day." I whispered to him.

"One of the worst things about being a mind reader but I try to bear with it." Edward said to me.

"You and me both, man." I said as Edward chuckled. The five minute warning bell rang telling us to get to class and so we separated as I head to history.

I never liked history. It's, there's no other word for it, pointless. Surely the whole point of our education is to prepare for the future right? I don't know, I was lucky I always pass in those classes.

As I entered the classroom, the students stopped chit-chatting when they heard me and stared. Oh great. I thought sarcastically. I look at them as they started whispering.

" _Who's he? He pretty."_

" _That's one of the new guys I was telling you about."_

" _Oh my gosh he's in this class?"_

" _Man why is everyone making a big deal about these people?"_

I sighed and walked up to the teacher Mr. Denning who is sitting in his desk. He was the only one who hasn't noticed my arrival since he's engrossed at a book he's reading. He looked up as I handed him my slip.

"Ah yes Mr. Stone." Mr. Denning said as he signed my slip and handed it back to me. "Feel free to sit wherever."

I nodded him my thanks and walked all the way to the back in corner near the window. As I sat down, more whispers came.

" _Not very social with people huh?"_

" _Awe, I think he's shy."_

" _We should ask him to join us for lunch."_

Don't these people have anything else to talk about other than me or my family, because this is really irritating. Well this is Forks, what do you expect? Luckily, the bell rang and Mr. Denning started the class. I didn't bother listening to him because he just talks about what this class is about, the syllabus and then about himself. As he continued talking with a worksheet giving to us, I looked at the student's aura just for some entertainment on what they're feeling.

One guy has brown aura meaning he's all relax and has nothing to worry about. A girl with purple is already stressed out. A guy with glasses has red with… excitement? For being in this class? Oh forget it.

My next target was to a group across to my right. One guy with blonde curly hair has blue of boredom and the girl with chestnut amber highlights, next to him has some cheerfulness for her orange aura. Behind them was a red head girl who is calm with her green aura showing. Next to her was a girl with long jet black hair's aura was pink.

That got me curious as I studied her more closely. Her hair was loose all the way down to her shoulders maybe a bit longer. Her light skin tone made her look like she's born beautiful without even trying to put makeup. She could pose as a movie star landing any role without an audition. I look closer and saw that her eyes are crystal blue.

"Hey Krystal, can I see what you got?" her friend asked.

"Sure Carly." She said showing her friend her paper.

So Krystal's her name. I looked at her paper and saw that her last name is Diamond. Quite an interesting name I thought. I wonder why her aura's pink. I never saw that color on anyone before and why is this girl naturally beautiful?

Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did that come from? It's probably her scent tempting me to talk all crazy. I shook it off as Mr. Denning excuse the class to leave five minutes early.

I quickly got out of the room before anyone tries to have plans with me and went to Trig. I approached the classroom as the bell rang and students erupted from the halls. I caught quite a few giggles from girls who passed me. One of them waved at me and winked. Well, that was… charming.

I stepped inside of the classroom and gave Mrs. Wilson my slip. After that, I took a table where I was joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

"There's my favorite brother from another mother." Emmett said as he wrapped my head in his huge muscles and ruffled my hair.

"And here's my favorite brother who loves to make jokes." I said to him even though no one except him and Rosalie heard it.

"It's what I do." Emmett said as he let go and sat next to Rosalie who is sitting facing me. "People are already talking about us, again."

"What did they talk about?" I asked knowing the answering.

"Oh you know, who we are, being beautiful, trying to ask us out, that sort of thing." Rosalie said. "Then word got around about you."

"Me?" I asked surprise.

"Girls are wondering if you're single." Rosalie explained as Emmett smirked at me. "Since people are noticing that me and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella are together they're wondering about you and Nessie because you don't look all couple like."

"Is that so? Can't believe I'm the subject of today's gossip." I said sarcastically causing the two to laugh.

Mrs. Wilson started the classroom with some reviews and then handed us a worksheet to work on with our group. Me, Rosalie and Emmett got it finished in five minutes. With only fifteen minutes left and while Emmett and Rosalie talked to each other, I decided to doodle in my notebook; an old habit I do when I'm bored. I heard Rosalie giggle and when I looked at her it had nothing to do with Emmett who is more confused as I.

"That girl is looking in our direction." Rosalie answered. We turned to see a girl quickly turned away when we noticed her. I was able to recognize her as Krystal Diamond, the one in my history class. I didn't even notice her here. When she turned away, she blushed and her aura went pinker than before and her hair whipped in the air and her scent of vanilla smell hit me. I was breathing unevenly for some reason due to her scent hitting me like a wrecking ball. Thankfully I was able to gain control of myself. Emmett and Rosalie noticed my expression when I turned away from her.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing." Rosalie said as Emmett silently chuckled. I can see their auras telling me they know something.

The bell rang and I took off to my French class. I entered the room to see the class filled with a few boys but mostly girls. The girls saw me and I can see their yellow auras brightly with excitement. That's just great. I thought sarcastically.

"Bonjour, madam, je m'appelle Lucas Stone et je suis une élève nouvelle." I said to the teacher. Yeah I took French before and I excelled at it. I can hear the girls hyperventilating on how I was able to speak in perfect French. Just kill me already.

"Bonjour, Lucas." Madam LeVan smiled as she signed my slip. I took a seat in the middle of the room and thankfully the seat next to me was soon taken by Nessie.

"Bonjour Lucas, comment est mon frère préféré?" She asked me.

"Ça va bien." I said. "But can we not speak to each other in French please? Girls are already going head over heels for me when I speak."

Nessie giggled. "Sure Luke. You should've seen how the girls were like when I had Edward in French class at our last school. They would not shut up and don't ask him what he saw in their minds."

"I don't wanna know." I shuddered. "Speaking of girls, they're curious about us being together or not."

"I've heard." Nessie said. "So what do you think we should do? Pretend that we are dating?"

"I don't think so. I don't do pretend dating." I said. "Plus I wouldn't want to get Jacob upset if he misunderstood it."

"Like last year?" Nessie burst with laughter as she and I remembered. Jacob was seriously pissed when Edward told him I kissed Nessie but what he didn't tell Jacob was that I kissed Nessie on the forehead as a brotherly affection. Edward thought it was funny to see how Jacob would react. I'm still figuring out ways to get back at him for that.

"It was never funny Renesmee!" I said. She continued laughing as I thought back and chuckled. "Okay maybe it was a little funny."

We stopped laughing as class started. French was more boring than History since I know the basics. Chemistry class passed in a blur but I had to endure myself about Alice criticizing many students about what they're wearing.

By then, it was lunch time and Alice and I met the others in the hallway and made our way in the cafeteria. Nessie left us soon to join with some friends she's made at their table. The smell from the cafeteria food made my stomach feel sick. My family wasn't kidding about human food no longer tasting edible for vampires. I even did a taste test once and let me tell you this; it tasted like mud and grease together. Ugh. Why did I used to like these?

"Do we really have to eat that mud?" I asked Edward as we grabbed a tray and looked at our choices.

"Not really but it helps avoid suspicion." Edward said as he took a bagel.

"And what if people ask us if we don't?" I asked taking an apple.

"We usually tell them we're on a diet. Humans are easy to lie to. Just ask Bella." Edward smirked. Bella punched his shoulder yet again making me laugh.

As we sat in table neared the window, the whispering happened again.

" _Are they always together?"_

" _The bronze hair girl is sitting without them. Wait does that mean she and the spiky hair boy are single?_

" _Oh that guy will be mine."_

" _I think they're too beautiful to eat."_

"Okay is there a mute button for these humans to shut up?" I said irritably while rubbing my temples with my fingers.

Emmett laughed as he said, "Get use to it man. This is what you'll be doing for the rest of your life." He said causing me to roll my eyes.

Jasper has his arm around Alice's shoulder who is once again talking about the student's dresses. Emmett and Rosalie were saying something very low to each other while smiling. Bella was resting her head on Edward's shoulders as he is playing with her hair. I sighed as I played with my apple.

Could they be right about finding a mate to make me happy? Love isn't the answer to everything is it? The way I hear it, sounds like it is. I mean look at how my family got together; Carlisle saved Esme when she almost died from jumping off a cliff. That was the second time he saved her life. Carlisle told me when he first saved Esme there was a special bond between them and when he changed her, she was not at all upset about being a vampire. Rosalie was gang raped by her ex fiancé. After she was changed, she killed him and those who were involved. She soon saved Emmett when he was mauled by a bear. When Emmett changed, he said hell's not bad when you have an angel. Jasper met Alice at a diner who had a vision that she will meet him there. They were already vampires at that time. Jacob imprinted on Nessie the day she was born thus ending the feud between my family and Jacob's tribe. Edward and Bella's story was quite interesting. Edward met Bella when she was still human. He was interested in Bella since he couldn't read her mind back then. Bella told me how madly in love she was with Edward. She was soon changed by Edward when she almost died giving birth to Nessie. Man everyone found each other in a special way.

All that reminds me how Meghan and I got together.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sophomore Year**_

 _After school ended, I made my way to the student parking lot with Matt and Cooper by my side._

 _I couldn't stop smiling these days. It's been a few days since Meghan and I got to know each other. She's smart, funny, kind and not to mention beautiful. How did I end up lucky to be her friend? Since our first lunch together, she and I wouldn't leave each other's side. I almost got beaten up by a couple of guys but Meghan stood up to them telling them all to leave me alone. They took the hint when she grabbed one guy's arm and twist it from behind as a warning. Man that girl's got serious girl power._

" _Someone's in a good mood." Matt said noticing my expression._

" _That obvious?" I asked._

" _Dude, the whole school is talking about you two." Cooper explained. "I surprised you two aren't even dating."_

 _I frowned at his statement. There's no way Meghan would want to be my girlfriend. I mean I'm okay looking but she's beautiful. What's a girl like her want with a guy like me?_

 _We came to our cars where we parked together. A few cars away from us were Meghan and her car. She had her back towards me as she searches in her bag for something. I heard tires screeching. I turned to see it was Justin driving his brand new car. He was going fast, too fast and he's heading straight for Meghan. She didn't hear a thing cause her headphones are in her ears._

" _Lucas!"_

 _I didn't listen as I dashed forward to Meghan who turned around to see the car coming at her. Her eyes widened in fear as I jumped forward and got Meghan out of the way with both of us ending on the ground just as Justin's car crashed into Meghan's._

 _Meghan looked around and saw my arms around her then up to me._

" _Meghan, are you okay?" I asked._

" _Your arm." Meghan said as I looked at my arm. There was blood all over from hitting the concrete._

 _I heard Matt and Cooper yelling at Justin for his idiotic driving as someone called 911. Meghan and I were at the hospital half an hour later and we separated when the doctors took me to aid my arm. After the doctors left when they finished medicating my arm, my mom who was working today, came in. Oh boy._

" _Sweetheart what were you thinking?!" She asked panicking as she examined my arm then kissing me everywhere on the face._

" _Mom, I'm fine, relax." I said calmly. She always has to worry when something happens to me._

" _How can I relax when you're in this state?!" She asked. "You gave me a heart attack when I heard you almost risked your neck for someone who was about to get hit by a car! Not that I'm saying it was wrong but why would you do that?"_

 _To my relief, someone came in. I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw Meghan standing there. There were no injuries showing on her so that means she's okay._

" _Lucas, are you okay?" Meghan asked as she came over and hugged me. I saw her eyes all teary. Mom was looking at her and then at me and smiled._

" _Um, I'll sign you out Lucas. Glad to see you're okay young lady." Mom said and left but not before she winked at me. I feel embarrassed when she understood my reason for my reckless behavior._

" _Meghan, I'm fine. Just a bloody arm." I said when she let go._

" _I can't believe you did that." Meghan said taking my uninjured arm. "No one has ever done that for me."_

" _Well, I um, I just, well –" I felt electricity flow from my face down to my body when she grabbed my face with both of her hands and her lips met mine. Whoa._

 _From that moment on, Meghan Valentine officially became my girlfriend._

 _ **End of flashback**_

I heard Edward chuckled and I looked up. Everyone looked at him to see that he's amused with something. Oh man, was it what I was thinking?

"That girl Krystal, she's looking over our table." Edward explained. We all turned to see that across from our table were a group of people and Krystal was there. She is once again starring at us. I saw her eyes widened and quickly turned away blushing furiously when we turned in her direction. Man what is it with the blushing?

"Okay first math class and now this? Why does she keep starring at us?" I asked. I turned to see Edward who is still chuckling.

"I didn't say she was looking at us." Edward said and then looked at me. At those words, Jasper and Emmet started snickering. Alice was squealing up and down in her seat as Rosalie and Bella started giggling.

"Okay I'm so confuse now." I said looking annoyed. Just what do they know that I don't?

"Krystal was thinking about you." Edward explained to me smiling. Wait what? "She wanted to walk up here and ask if you're okay. Then she got lost in her thought imagining what you sound like. She wanted to keep listening to your voice while she stares into your eyes. That was when she snapped herself out of it to now."

"Dude, I think Krystal's got the hots for you." Emmett said grinning. I don't know why but my heart is doing multiple back flips which is weird since it's suppose to be dead.

"You should go talk to her." Bella said as she smiled at me encouragingly.

"And why should I?" I asked her like she was mad.

"Oh Lucas, its obvious Krystal likes you. And I know that you like her too." Rosalie smiled.

"W-What? No I don't." I said stammered.

"Then how come I can feel you blushing?" Jasper said with a smirk.

I started to stutter. "I-I-I-I am not!" I quickly looked down as everyone started laughing.

"Oh I can totally see you two together." Alice said excitedly. "I may not be able to see your future yet but I just know it."

"You can't be sure." I said to her.

"Oh I am one hundred percent sure." Alice said. Man how do you shut a pixie up?

The bell rang and everyone got up to head to their next class. I walked to American Lit with Edward and Bella. The class passed by quickly and gym with Jasper ended very early since we don't do much on the first day.

"I take that as I won?" Jasper asked as he and I walked to the parking lot.

"Seems like." I said. I didn't get together with any girls in school so yeah Emmett lost. Next week will be fun when I see Alice dress him up.

For some reason, I couldn't escape this feeling inside me. It was different than before. More like uncontrollable for something. Not to mention throughout the rest of the days, I couldn't stop thinking about Krystal. What's up?

* * *

 **It seems like Lucas might a thing for Krystal. What do you think? Please review. :)**


	5. Krystal Diamond

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Lucas is doing now after his first day of school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Krystal Diamond**

Lucas's POV

"Hey everyone, how was school?" Esme asked as we all came home. Carlisle was at the hospital again.

"It was great!" Nessie said as she hugged her.

"Just the same old." Jasper said.

Esme turned to me. "How about you Lucas?"

"Oh Lucas had a great day," Emmet said before I even answered just not in those words. "Especially at lunchtime when –" He was cut off when I instantly reacted by shooting an aura sphere to his head sending Emmett to the floor.

Esme looked at Emmett who is on the floor rubbing his head and then at me and smiled. I was expecting her to scold me.

"Who's the girl?" Esme asked. Damn, women and their intuitions.

"Wait what? What girl?" Nessie asked looking at Esme and me back and forth. "No one told me about Lucas and a girl."

"Her name's Krystal. She wouldn't stop staring at him at lunch." Bella explained when I didn't answer.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, you found your mate!" Nessie squealed as she hugged me while jumping up and down.

"Yeah but he didn't get together with her in end." Emmett said giving me a glare.

"Sorry, you guys were giving me a hard time." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah well thanks to you, I have to be Alice's dress up doll for the week." Emmett said.

"You betted on your brother?" Esme asked Emmett with her hands on her hips. Oh now she decides to scold.

"Hey I was trying to help him out." Emmett said to her then turned to me. "Lucas, tell her."

Thankfully, my phone vibrated and I took it out to see the text message. "Sorry but Jacob needs me at the shop. Laters."

And I took off laughing leaving Emmett to deal with his problem.

"Wait up."

I turned around to see Nessie catching up to me.

"I'm going to see Jake anyways." She explained.

We came to the shop in five minutes and Jacob, Quil and Embry were already there with a package that came in.

"I take that as in it came?" I asked.

"You bet. We just need an extra hand with it." Embry explained.

"You got it." I said.

"So how's school for you two." Quil asked as he opened the box.

"Just the same as the last first day." Nessie said giving Jacob a kiss.

"Nessie, why do you look like you can't wait to tell me something?" Jacob asked.

My eyes widened. "Nessie, don't even think about it!" But too late. Nessie places her hand on Jacob's face and showed him what happened earlier.

Jacob smirked at me when she let go. "Krystal huh?"

"What?" Quil and Embry asked.

"A girl name Krystal has a thing for Lucas from what Nessie tells me." Jacob explained.

"Oh great, another Bella and Edward." Embry said sarcastically.

"Nothing happened. She was just starring at us." I explained carrying the part inside the garage.

"You mean she was just starring at _you._ " Nessie pointed. I may not be able to show it but I was definitely blushing. Where did that come from? I shook my head to let it off.

"Come on guys, let's get this part in." I said. We were able to get the car done in an hour just in time for the customer coming in to pick up her ride. When Jacob gave the key to her, she looked at me and smiled with a wink then left. I shuddered. As much as I wanted the attention, this is too much.

We closed the shop at six and said our goodbyes. I headed to the main house by myself while Nessie stayed behind to spend time with Jacob. I came home to see Esme going over some plans for some home improvements. Jasper and Emmett were playing the new Grand Theft Auto and Jasper was winning, again. Just when Emmett thought it was over, he dropped the controller and tackled Jasper to the ground and started wrestling.

"Real mature guys." I said looking amused.

"Hey he started it." Emmett said as he and Jasper continued rolling around on the floor.

"Oh so it's my fault that I'm whooping your ass in every level?" Jasper asked.

"Help a brother out here Lucas." Emmett said to me. I smirked and carefully sent an aura sphere at Emmett causing him to get off of Jasper.

"That's not what I meant!" Emmett said looking annoyed.

"You didn't tell me who." I defending as Jasper and I high five each other while laughing. "Now if you don't mind, I got homework to do." With that, I headed off the stairs.

I closed the door behind me as I entered my room. I do have homework to take care of. I have that worksheet we did in history that I didn't do, then some problems to do in trig and I had to read two chapters from the book in lit. I grabbed my remote and turned the stereo on as my favorite song came on.

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_  
 _When I see you again_

I grabbed my math book and note book and started copying the problems that I was assigned to do. I was done in an hour when the next song came on.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

For some reason, I started seeing Krystal popping into my head all of a sudden. Her crystal blue eyes staring into mine almost made it so hypnotizing.

Whoa!

I snapped myself and looked around. I saw that it was dark outside. My watch states that it's a quarter after eight. Okay what just happened back there? Vampires don't get tired so I can count that out. I can't be stress already on the first day so nope. So why was Krystal on my mind? I shrugged and put my math stuff away and did my history worksheet.

Just as I finished half an hour later and was reading the book, another song played.

 _Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

As that song played, I saw myself running in the woods with Krystal by my side. Her hair flows through the wind, her smile being contagious for me to resist smiling myself and the sound of her unknown voice calling for me to – whoa!

I fell off my seat making a huge thud on the floor and I felt a smack on my face. I picked up the book off me and scrambled getting up. Once I straighten myself, I check the clock again. It was eleven p.m.

Damn, how did time speed up so fast? And why does this keep happening to me? I put my book down on my desk not bothering to finish it since I've read it before and lay on my bed letting the music play.

 _I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

 _The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_  
 _That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_  
 _Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

 _I can't get you off my mind_  
 _Give me the chance to love you_  
 _I'll tell you the only reason why_  
 _Cause you are on my mind_  
 _I want to know you feel it_  
 _What do you see when you close your eyes_  
 _Cause you are on my mind_

What is wrong with me? I never felt like this before. Why is Krystal all I could think about? I thought back on what happened today. First, I saw that her aura was pink, the color I never saw on anyone before. She blushed every time when I caught her staring at me. Edward said she was thinking about me. Then there's this feeling inside me that's making my heart go all crazy. If I was human, my heart would've been beating furiously. Her scent made me want to get close to her, wanting me to put my arms around her. After going through so much thinking, it seems like hours for me to realize the meaning to this.

I'm in love with Krystal Diamond.

* * *

 **So now what's Lucas gonna do? Please review. :)**

 **Songs played:**

 **See You Again – Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth**

 **Glad You Came – The Wanted**

 **I Want It That Way – Backstreet Boys**

 **On My Mind – Cody Simpson**


	6. Lunch Date

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Just so you know about Krystal, she's 17 and is a junior like Lucas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Lunch Date**

Lucas's POV

I looked at my clock telling me to get ready. I did my usual routine in the bathroom. I put on an eco grey long sleeve hooded pullover t-shirt with jeans **(A/N: I'm not sure I gave a good description of his clothing right so just picture him like he's a teen model or something, you know like Edward.)** and exited my room.

That's weird. The house sounds quiet, _too_ quiet. I shrugged and headed downstairs. I heard Nessie snoring in her room as I passed by.

Wait WHAT! Nessie's here?! What is she doing sleeping here and not back at the cottage?! I looked down and found her aura. There was another aura with hers. It looked like someone carried her when she was asleep. I look at the aura to find out that it was – my eyes widened. CRAP! My aura was off the whole night!

I felt myself getting paler if I could, from the discovery as I ran down the stairs, turning on my aura knowing it might be too late, realizing now why the house is quiet.

 _Oh, please, please, please, please, please tell me that was someone else and not –_

My thoughts were interrupted when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs to see Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella and, just as I was afraid of, Edward who seems to be trying his best to hold a straight face. Alice was trying to hold her squeal as Emmett and Jasper were grinning at me. Everyone else smiled.

"Hey guys," I said trying to act natural. "How's it going?"

"You tell us." Rosalie asked smiling.

"Yeah what did you do over the night?" Jasper asked me, smirking.

"Well, I uh… finished my homework for history and trig and I uh, did the reading for lit." I explained. "Then I just lay on my bed listening to some music."

"What were you listening to?" Bella asked eyeing me closely causing me to gulp.

"J-J-J-Just some Ariana Grande, Ed Sheeran, The Wanted –"

"You mean songs that made you think about Krystal Diamond?" Emmett said as he and Jasper started laughing.

"EDWARD!"

"Hey your mind was doing all the talking when you had your aura off. Plus it was funny when you made all that commotion in your room." Edward defended while chuckling.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so nosy?" I asked him.

"Most of the time." Edward smirked.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you." Esme said as she hugged me.

I would be turning red if I was human. "I-I don't know Esme. I'm not a hundred percent sure if I like her. Not to mention if she likes me, unless Alice knows." I turned my head to her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Okay, she knows and her aura definitely says so.

"So, you got a thing for Roark's daughter." Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

"Wait, you know her?" I asked him.

"No but her father works with me at the hospital. Best doctor I know apart from myself. He tells me a lot about her when we're on break." Carlisle explained.

"Like what?" I asked trying not to sound too curious but I think Carlisle caught it and smiled.

"I think you should talk to her when you see her." Carlisle said giving me a squeeze on my shoulder.

Great, it's sophomore year all over again. I have no clue if Krystal really does like me or how to talk to her but like I did with Meghan, I should at least try. I turned around seeing Nessie coming down the stairs.

"What's going on? Daddy, what did you do?" Nessie asked looking at Edward. I looked down feeling embarrassed when Edward and Nessie had their mind reading conversation. Nessie started squealing and ran at me for a hug jumping up and down.

* * *

We were at school and the second day is just like the first. You know, people staring at us and all. More whispering came whenever I pass by. I heard many girls planning ways to ask me out. Now I'm freaking out hoping I could avoid them all.

History was just as boring as before. Mr. Denning started giving lectures about facts and certain events that happened in 1800's or whatever. Just like I did yesterday, I looked around at the student's aura. Most of them seem more bored about this class than I am. I looked to my right to see Krystal and her friends.

The blonde guy Nathan Dallas had his head resting in his arms apparently sleeping. Next to him, I can see Danielle Olsen with her phone under her desk texting. Behind her was Carly Jensen who seems to be doodling rather than taking notes. Right next to her was Krystal who is actually taking notes. I could tell she's only doing this to avoid failing.

I saw Krystal surrounded by the same pink aura adding with grey. Apparently, she seems nervous about something but what? I do want to talk to her but how can I go up there without making a fool of myself, not to mention being laughed at. I quickly turned away before she turned to me. Luckily she didn't know I was staring at her.

Mr. Denning finished his lecture fifteen minutes early so he gave the rest of class time to do whatever we want. I pulled out my phone and played Angry Birds. In the middle of playing the game, I caught the vanilla scent approaching me but I didn't look up because Krystal only walked behind me to sharpen her pencil. As she walked back to her desk, I turn to see her aura going pinker getting rid of her grey. She sat down and I quickly turned away again when she turned to me.

The bell rang and I was out of the room before anyone else and made my way to trig. I stopped at the door and pretended to scroll through my phone as students came out of the halls. I ignored the girls when they were trying to get my attention and went inside.

Nothing new really happened except another review before we actually start the subject. Mrs. Wilson came around to check on our homework. She gave me an A on my outstanding work on mine. Rosalie got the same as me. I laughed when Emmett received a D because he hardly put any effort but hey, it's Emmett. He doesn't give a damn about school much. The class got ready to leave with only five minutes left. I got up from my seat and threw my backpack over my shoulder when suddenly,

"Um, excuse me."

I turned and my heart did a back flip to see Krystal standing in front of me. Even up close, her scent was so addicting. I almost lost myself when a voice came to me.

 _SAY HI!_

"H-Hi." I said. I heard Krystal gave a small gasp and blushed. I really like how she blushes. Focus Lucas!

"Hi." She said nervously. Wow her voice sounds soft and beautiful. "I'm Krystal Diamond. You're Lucas Stone right?"

"Y-Yeah, last time I checked." I said.

Krystal looked down as she moved her foot in a small circle. "Um, listen, I know this is sudden and all," Krystal started as she looked up to me. "But I was wondering if you like to um… I don't know… have lunch with me… today?" She asked nervously.

Before I could say or even think of anything, Emmett popped over my shoulder and said,

"He'd love too!"

Krystal jumped from the Emmett's sudden appearance. I can hear her heart beating furiously. I gave Emmett the 'What the hell' look, not just for scaring Krystal but for answering the question for me. Emmett has his hand on my shoulder grinning at me. Next to him, I saw Rosalie giving me a wink and smiled at Krystal.

I took a deep breath and turned to Krystal. "Y-Yeah, I'd love to." I answered. "But not because he said it, because I said it."

"G-Great, I'll see you then." Krystal said with a small smile and left. When she was at the door, I threw Emmett's hand off my shoulder and punched his arm hard enough not to send him flying.

"What was that for?" I asked looking annoyed.

"What, can't a guy help his favorite brother out?" Emmett smiled putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Can't a guy _not_ meddle in his brother's life?" I asked as I threw off his arm and walked out to French. I can still hear Emmett laughing.

When I left the room, I couldn't help but smile. Krystal actually asked me out to lunch. I guess that's why she was so nervous this morning. I assumed she was trying to ask me earlier in history but got too nervous to do so. I sat down as I entered the French classroom and started thinking.

I wonder why Krystal wanted me to have lunch with her. Does she, I don't know, like me? I'm starting to have doubts about this but then again it's only lunch. It's not like she was asking out on a date.

Just then, I heard a squeal loud enough for only me to hear.

Oof!

I turned my head to see Nessie dove at me so fast that I nearly fell off my seat with her arms around my neck. Good thing people didn't see Nessie use her vampire speed since they were deep in a conversation until now.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, I heard, I heard, I heard!" Nessie squealed jumping up and down as I was struggling to get out of her arms. Just how much energy does this girl have?

"What did you hear?" I asked while rubbing my neck as she let go. Man for a hybrid, she really is strong.

"You asked Krystal out to lunch!" Nessie said looking very excited.

"How did you know about that?!" I asked with my eyes widened. If it's Emmett, I swear he's about to get a face full of aura spheres.

"Alice." Nessie answered. Of course, leave it to Alice to see my future.

"Okay first of all, she asked me. Second of all, Emmett said yes before I did." I explained.

"But still that's so amazing. It's like you two are going on your first date already. Oh I'm so happy for you!" Nessie said happily as she hugged me again.

"Okay if you keep on being happy, you gonna break my neck." I said.

"Oops, sorry." Nessie said only loosening her hold on me. This is gonna be a long class period. I thought.

After French, I went to chemistry where I sat with Alice. She wouldn't shut up when she insisted on doing my hair to make me more attractive to Krystal. I said no to Alice for two reasons: one, no one does my hair but me and second it will end up being in its messy state. The bell rang signaling the time for lunch which I am nervous about.

"She'll meet you at the entrance before you walk in." Alice told me when we walked out of the class and she took off.

I headed to the cafeteria and just as Alice predicted, Krystal is right there at the entrance waiting for me. She smiled at my arrival and her aura tells me she's just as nervous about this lunch as much as I am.

"Hi."

"Hi." Krystal said nervously.

We just stood there silently awkward for a few seconds. Well that's one way to start it off. "Um, shall we go in?" I asked.

"S-Sure." She answered and we walked together to the chattering cafeteria.

Once we entered, the entire student body was staring at us. As Krystal and I continued walking to get our food, it happened again.

 _Say what?_

 _Krystal is with that Cullen kid?_

 _Are they together?_

 _What does he see in her?_

 _I know Krystal is beautiful but I assumed that guy would be with Miley._

 _I can't believe she asked him out before I did!_

 _What does he have that I don't?!_

 _How did that girl ask him so he would say yes?_

Krystal and I took our tray from the food court and started looking for a table. We passed Nessie's table on the way and I saw Nessie giving me the thumbs up as I returned to her a small smile. We saw an empty table. When we approach to it, I noticed that it was a few feet across from Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella who were all smiling at me. Realization hit me.

"Oh please don't tell me you guys will be watching us!" I whispered for them to hear. What do they expect from us, to put on some sort of show?

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do." Emmett said having a grin on his face.

"You saw this didn't you?!" I asked Alice in an accused tone.

"Yes I did, now go enjoy your date." Alice said excitedly. Oh great, that's just the word I wanted to hear. Yes, I was being sarcastic.

Once Krystal and I sat down, the cafeteria slowly got louder. No doubt talking about us.

"You don't eat much do you?" Krystal asked noticing the single apple on my tray.

"No, I'm on a special diet." I said as Krystal took a bite of her turkey sandwich. When she wasn't looking, I quickly pointed at my apple and sent a tiny aura sphere at it to make it look like I took a bite.

"So you're Dr. Cullen's foster kid?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked. I know the answer but I don't want her to think I'm a stalker.

"My dad is also a doctor and works with Dr. Cullen at the hospital." Krystal explained. "How long have you been living with him?"

"I was adopted by him and Esme, his wife about a year ago." I explained.

"He adopted the others as well?" Krystal asked pointing at Edward and the others who quickly turned away acting natural.

"Yeah, Esme couldn't have kids of her own so she and Carlisle decided to adopt." I explained looking down and playing with my apple.

I continued on. "The beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie,"

" _Awe thanks Lucas."_ Rosalie whispered.

"Her twin brother is Jasper, the silent but cool." I said.

" _Ain't that the truth."_ Jasper whispered.

"Emmett's the big guy with a good sense of humor."

" _You forgot awesome. OW!"_

"The pixie head girl you're referring to is his sister Alice. If you ever have plans for shopping, be careful with her; she has an addiction with it."

" _Hey!"_

"Her brother Edward is ten months older than her. A little warning to you; he's very nosy."

" _Oh yeah like it's my fault I can read minds."_

"Nessie is the youngest and Bella's my cousin. She's a nice person but can be very stubborn." I smirked.

" _Hey!"_

"Edward and Bella are in my chemistry class and I have Nessie in English." Krystal said. "And you know I have math and history with you." I saw her blush.

"Yeah I know that." I said. I think _I_ blushed. Well you know what I mean.

I saw Krystal looked at the others and then at me. "Um, are your siblings like together or something?"

I chuckled. "That's what I asked the first time I met them. It was a bit awkward."

"So they're dating?"

"Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward." I said.

"What about you and Nessie?" Krystal asked.

"Nessie reminds me of my little sister. That's all I think of her so I love and treat her like one." I said.

" _Love you too Lucas."_ I heard Nessie whisper.

"Besides she has a boyfriend Jacob, and I would tell the guys here to back off because he's the jealous type." I said chuckling at that thought.

"Oh I see." Krystal said looking down at her tray. I saw her pink aura was added with yellow. Looks as if she feels hopeful about something.

"So why the sudden invite?" I asked.

"Huh?" Krystal asked with her head up all of sudden. Her aura told me she was all distracted about something.

"Um, why did you invite me for lunch?" I asked politely.

"Oh, um, well, I know that you're new here and I thought a cute guy like you could use a friend." Krystal stuttered as she explained turning red at what she said.

"Well I'm honor to be asked by a beautiful girl." I said. I wanted to smack my forehead when I realized what I said. Krystal started blushing furiously and turned away. Why did I say that? Those words came out of me without even thinking!

When Krystal still looked away pretending, I assume, to check on her phone, I heard laughter going on. I turned to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughing their heads off and Alice and Rosalie were trying to hold their giggling. Even Bella was amused at my 'smooth move.'

Oh that does it! I thought.

I checked on Krystal who is still on her phone texting and then my surroundings making sure no one's watching. Good thing Edward's too busy laughing to read my mind and Alice was too slow on my fast thinking. Underneath the table, I sent six tiny aura spheres at their legs so fast that it stung them.

"OW!"

They jumped from their seats. I had a smirk on my face as the others gave me a glare while rubbing to where it stung.

"Not cool man, not cool." Emmett said to me.

"Hey you guys were laughing." I pointed out.

"Touché." Emmett smirked.

I turned back to see Krystal looking at the guys then at me in confusion.

"They got stung by bees." I said quickly before she asks.

"I didn't hear any bees." Krystal said.

"They're very tiny bees." I said. Krystal shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. I decided to change the subject. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I lived here in Forks for about a year." Krystal started. "I moved from Olympia with my dad. I'm on the volleyball team, I do journalism for this school and I love to draw."

"What about your mom?" I asked. Krystal looked down at her tray and I saw a tear coming out of her eye. Smart move Lucas.

"My mom has been fighting cancer for five years. She died when I was fifteen." She said sadly.

Oh man that's so sad to hear; to have fate take away someone away from you just like that must have been rough. Hey at least she didn't lose her entire family at once.

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother as well, along with my father and little sister. They died in a fire a year ago." I said looking down. Just thinking about that night brings back nothing but sad and painful memories.

I came home from a party to see the house on fire with my family inside. It was until I met the Cullens I found out that it was caused by the Volturi. They broke into our home and attack them. My dad tried to shoot them but it ended up causing a fire and the Volturi escaped. I never forgave them for ruining my life especially when they tried to kidnap Nessie.

I felt something soft and warm on my hand. I look to see that it's Krystal hand touching mine. My heart just did another back flip.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking at me. I gave her a small smile. She's so kind and caring. Did I mention beautiful? Whoa slow down Lucas!

I felt a spark from our hands when her fingers moved around mine. We quickly pulled back and I heard Krystal's phone vibrating.

"Excuse me." Krystal said as she took her phone and answered. "Hello? Hey Anna!" Okay so it's not a guy that's calling her. That's a relief. Okay seriously Lucas get your head check.

" _Lucas."_ I heard Edward say in my head.

I turned to them. "What?" I whispered.

"Someone's gonna ruin your lunch date?" Edward said. He does not look happy.

"Who?" I asked.

"That girl Miley." Bella said angrily.

Miley? Didn't I hear that name from someone who thought I would end up with her?

"Should I know who she is?" I asked.

"Some diva who thinks she's better than others." Bella explained. "She embarrasses girls in front of their crushes just so that she can have them for herself." I can already feel anger inside me.

"Anyway, Miley is gonna purposely trip herself and have her food dumped on Krystal when she walks by your table. She's gonna make Krystal a laughing stock." Edward explained to me. I almost let out a growl. No bitch is gonna embarrass others for her own satisfaction, especially on my Krystal. Whoa _my_ Krystal? What is wrong with me? I'll worry about that later.

"Which one's Miley?" I asked hissing.

"The dirty blonde girl in the white skirt." Alice pointed.

I looked at the direction she pointed. I saw over Krystal's shoulder who is still on the phone with Anna, were a group of girls who all look like they dressed to be movie stars. In the center, was a blonde girl name Miley who is holding her tray of tuna salad.

"Time to put that bitch in her place." I heard Miley say as she and the girls laughed evilly.

"I got this." I said to them.

Krystal just got off the phone as I sent a small aura sphere underneath our table at Miley who is walking to our table. She didn't pay any attention when she suddenly stepped on the sphere causing her to fall and having her tray fall on her.

She yelped as the noise gathered everyone's attention. There were laughter and cell phones pointed at Miley who is still on the floor in her tuna fish dressing. Krystal turned around when she heard and couldn't help but burst in the laughter.

"Was that how you plan on ruining our lunch time? Because I think you made it better instead." Krystal laughed as Miley started running out the cafeteria in embarrassment followed by her girls.

"Well you can't have lunchtime without a little show right?" I said to Krystal causing us to laugh more.

The bell rang telling us that lunch is over and to get to class. Being the gentleman I am, I offer to dump Krystal's tray with mine. When I came back to her, she was scribbling something on a piece of paper before she turn to me.

"Um, here." Krystal said handing the paper to me nervously. I looked to see it was her phone number written on it, all seven digits. "Call me sometime or text which ever you prefer."

I was almost speechless but I was able to say, "O-Okay." I smiled nervously.

"Well… bye." Without warning, Krystal hugged me with her arms around my waist and her head to my chest. This feeling is unexplainable. She's all warm and soft. The moment she touched me my heart went crazy with happiness like it wants to come out.

"Um… bye." I said. I hesitated until I slowly wrapped my arms around Krystal. One hand on her back, the other hand on her nice smooth black hair. I couldn't stop inhaling that vanilla scent. It's so addicting like a drug that I didn't want to let her go.

I reluctantly did. When we broke apart, I saw Krystal blushing again and her aura is filled with pink and yellow of happiness.

"I'll see you around then." Krystal said and she turned away heading to her class. I just stood where I was watching her go until Edward and Bella came to my side.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, that was such a sweet moment you two had there." Bella said excitedly. "Look you even got her number."

"Yeah… I guess I did." I said lost in my thought.

"You really like her don't you?" Edward said smiling.

"She's something special I'll tell you that." I said.

"Okay, now that we gotten that out of the way,"

I felt a smack on the back my head.

"OW!" I cried rubbing to where Edward hit me.

"That's for sending your aura spheres at us." Edward smirked as Bella and I rolled our eyes and head over to English.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's more to come. Please review. :)**


	7. Miley

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Just so you know Lucas and Krystal aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Not yet at least. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Miley**

Lucas's POV

The first week of school was going by slowly but honestly it didn't matter to me. Ever since I had lunch with her, Krystal and I have really gotten close. We texted each other all night and continued that way until she got tired enough to go to bed. I felt annoyed that we are separated after school. I wanted nothing more than to be by her side. I guess you could say that I feel sort of protective of Krystal because I have this scary feeling something bad is gonna happen to her. Well whatever it is, I won't let anything happen to Krystal. She's not my girlfriend but I really like her. Probably more than that but I don't want to rush things. I hope that she likes me.

Apparently my 'lunch date' with Krystal was all my family talked about especially at the shop with Jacob, Quil and Embry but I wasn't annoyed about that. Everyone seems to like Krystal so much and they really want to meet her officially. Maybe one day I will, if she's okay with being in a house full of vampires. I never wanted to tell Krystal about what I am. I'm not sure how she would take it. That's what I'm afraid of but I'll worry about that when the time comes. I just hope that Krystal isn't suspicious about me like Bella was about Edward. I'm telling you Bella can be stubborn when she doesn't get things her way.

Krystal and I met up with each other at the parking lot on Wednesday. We walked together to History and people would not stop whispering. Krystal introduced me to her friends in history and they were very friendly to me. I think Danielle was a bit too friendly if you ask me. Krystal decided to sit next to me. I told her she doesn't have to because she should be with her friends but she wanted to. Plus Carly insisted that she sits with me so for that I should thank her.

Krystal did the same thing in trig by joining me, Emmett and Rosalie in our group. Krystal and I continued having lunch together that day and I really got to know more about her. Like she was named after grandmother and her mother Sapphire, we both have the same taste in music, she's captain of the school volleyball team and she likes to draw. After lunch, I walked Krystal to her next class and quickly made it to mine. We meet up afterwards and repeated the process until the final bell rang.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked Krystal as I met up with her at her Journalism class. I noticed today that she didn't drive her black Lexus car this morning. She was dropped off by her dad.

"Well not now. I have volleyball practice." Krystal explained as she opened her locker to grab her gym bag.

"I can stay there and wait for you if that's okay." I said nervously. Whoa, where did that come from? Oh it doesn't matter.

"Uh, are you sure?" She asked sounded nervous but hopeful. "I mean I don't want to waste your time for you to wait there."

"I don't mind. I do wanna see how well you play." I said smiling. I saw Krystal blushed.

"O-Okay." She said.

"Just let me text Nessie to get a ride with Edward or the others." My phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket telling me it's a text message.

 **Alice told me. I'm with mom and dad right now. Have fun! :) – Nessie**

Of course Alice would've seen that.

"Never mind then." I said as Krystal laughed.

For the next two hours, I sat on the bleachers watching Krystal and her team practice. Krystal really plays well on the court. No wonder she made varsity. Throughout practice, my eyes were on nothing but Krystal. I didn't pay any attention to the players who trying to make eye contact with me. The way Krystal moves on the court is like she's getting ready to pounce when the ball comes in her way. Her uniform was breath taking. Even with her hair tied together, it still flows like the wind. Everything about her is so hypnotizing. Something like that never happened with Meghan.

After practice, Krystal came out the locker after changing out of her uniform and we walked to my Honda. Krystal gave me the directions to her house to which we arrived in ten minutes. Her home was pretty nice; it's not big or small just a regular size house. I pulled up in her driveway and turn off my car.

"Thanks for the ride." Krystal said as she got out of the car.

"No problem. I enjoyed watching you play." I said. Krystal wouldn't stop blushing not that I have problem with that.

"Well, my mom played volleyball when she was young and her team won the state championship." Krystal explained.

"I'm sure you'll be great as your mother." I said.

"Thanks Lucas." Krystal smiled as she opened the front door and we walked in. "Dad?"

A man with short black hair in his forties appeared. "Welcome home Krystal. Oh hello Lucas, good to see you again." He said smiling.

"Good to see you too Dr. Diamond." I said. I actually met Dr. Diamond once when he came over our place to drop some stuff to Carlisle. I had no idea back then that he was Krystal's father.

"I really appreciate you bringing my daughter home." Dr. Diamond said.

"It was nothing really." I shrugged. "Well I got to go. I have homework to do. You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah sure that'll be great if you don't mind." Krystal said looking at her dad who chuckled.

"Fine by me, I like to spend my day off doing nothing but relaxing." He said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said walking out the door.

"Bye." I heard Krystal said as I closed the door and head to my car.

* * *

Thursday came and it was just like yesterday. I drove to school with Krystal and arrived at the parking lot. We walked together to history class ignoring all the whispering. We passed by Miley Ray and her gang and I couldn't help but felt a bad vibe from her. I saw that her aura was orange. She's up to something and I don't like it. I'll have to ask Edward for more info about Miley to see what her deal is.

Krystal sat with me again in history and trig. I walked with Krystal to her classes and meet up with her afterwards. Lunch was just as amazing as ever. We talked and laughed and every minute I'm with her, I grew more in love with her but I try my best to hold it.

I had American Literature with Edward and Bella. Today our teacher decided to let the class out around the halls to have a group discussion about the book. Edward, Bella and I are sitting in the halls not bothering with the book. The two were sitting against the wall very close together across from me as I played with my phone.

"Oh, is there a party that I wasn't invited to?" We turned to see it was Rosalie walking up to us.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I have to drop something off in the office." Rosalie explained.

"Not to mention avoiding the lab in chemistry." Edward chuckled.

"Stay out of my head Edward." Rosalie said and then turned to me. "I see things are going well between you and Krystal."

"We just talked and hang out a lot in school. Not to mention calling each other all night." I said.

"When are you two ever gonna be together?" Bella asked me impatiently.

"I don't know, I mean I like her, maybe even more but I'm not sure how to tell her that. There's also the fact to know if she likes me, unless Edward knows." I said looking at him who chuckled.

"Sorry but just because I have access to everyone's minds doesn't mean I go gossiping around like Miley does." Edward said.

"Yeah what is her deal anyway?" I asked remembering what I wanted to ask him about.

"I don't know, she thinks she's a big deal since she comes from a rich family." Edward said shaking his head.

"Why doesn't that sound like someone I knew?" I said rolling my eyes referring my old tormentor.

"Anyways Lucas, you need to stop thinking and just tell her how you feel." Rosalie said.

"I recommend very soon." Bella said as she and Rosalie laughed.

I rolled my eyes again and my phone started vibrating in my hand. I looked at it to see Alice's name on the caller ID.

"Alice?" I answered.

"Lucas, get to the girls bathroom in the foreign language hall!" Alice said sounding urgent.

"Why?" I asked with a confused look as Edward, Bella and Rosalie looked at me listening. What reason do they tell a guy to go to the girl's bathroom?

"It's Krystal!"

My eyes widen in shock as I saw Edward tensed up from what he heard. We ran in vampire speed to the foreign language hall with Bella and Rosalie behind us. Lucky that we didn't passed by anyone on the way. We arrived at the foreign language hall and I skidded to stop at the girl's bathroom and that's when I heard it. There was a scuffle going on with the sound of punching and kicking on someone.

"That's for stealing my man you bitch!"

"Take this!"

We heard a crack when a kick was made. A rib was broken and there was a cry of pain. Color flooded through me when I recognized that voice.

That's it, screw the door! I thought as I kicked the door very hard causing a bang.

The group jumped from the sound and turned to see me. It was Miley and two of her girls and on the floor was Krystal. I almost had a heart attack seeing Krystal lying on her side with her eyes half opened clutching to where her ribs hurt.

"Krystal!" Rosalie cried as she came over to her. "Are you okay?"

When she hadn't said anything, I was fueled with rage. I haven't been this angry since the incident with the Volturi. Edward was just as angry as I am as we grabbed Miley and her gang as hard as we could and pulled them out of the bathroom fiercely carefully not breaking their arms.

"I warned you not to make me angry!" Edward said in his velvet like voice very angrily as we walked up to them.

"If you ever hurt her again, I swear you will regret it!" I said angrily as the girls backed up to the wall in fear. I wanted nothing more than to just rip their throats out but I came back to my senses when I heard Rosalie.

"Krystal hang on, I'm taking you to the nurse." Rosalie said as she carried Krystal with her arm over her shoulders out the bathroom. I was looking at Krystal like I was in pain. She had so many bruises over her beautiful body and her eyes are still half open.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see it was a middle age man with grey hair who is the principal Mr. Fulton and Bella was right behind him. Apparently Bella, left to get him after she saw the state Krystal was in. Rosalie explained to Mr. Fulton as he calmly talked to Krystal and then nodded his head. Rosalie carried Krystal to the nurse with Bella's assistance.

"I want to talk to you two first." Mr. Fulton told me and Edward as he instructed Miley and her group to his office. It felt like a long time but in reality twenty minutes when Edward and I explained what happened to the principal what happened.

"Very well, I will deal with Ms. Ray and her friends. You could be sure that they'll be getting a serious suspension." Mr. Fulton said. "You two may go."

"Um, sir, is it okay I see Krystal please?" I asked.

Mr. Fulton seems to have hesitated until he took a deep breath and said, "Yes you may see Ms. Diamond."

"Thank you sir." I said as Edward and I left his office. I saw Miley and her gang sitting near the principal's office. I might have let out a growl when I walked pass them while glaring but I don't think they heard it.

I entered the nurse's office and saw the school nurse Mrs. Carlton in her desk.

"Um sorry to barge in but may I please see Krystal Diamond?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that considering the condition she's in." She said.

"That's okay nurse. I think I can allow that." I turned to see that from around the corner was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprised.

"I _was_ having a day off when I had to drop something off for Rosalie. When I saw her bringing Krystal in here I thought I could lend a hand." Carlisle said as he winked at me then whispered, "Alice called telling me to stay put until they came." I smiled.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Just some bruises, a concussion and a broken rib but I was able to patch her up." Carlisle explained with a smile. "She's okay and lying in bed right now. So as I said, I think I can allow him to visit her."

Mrs. Carlton turned to me. "She's really important to you is she?" She asked.

"Oh she's very important." Carlisle said to the nurse.

"Very well, you may see her." The nurse said to me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked passed them. I turned a corner and saw Krystal sitting on the bed holding an ice bag on her head.

"Lucas."

"Krystal," I said as I stood there looking at her in sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Krystal asked as she set down her ice pack. "You didn't do anything."

"But I could have prevented those girls from ganging up on you." I said as I sat next to her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what they were planning." Krystal said. "Speaking of which, how did you guys get here when you were all the way in the English hall?"

"We were just walking by during our group discussion from the book and we just heard you girls as we passed by." I said. Krystal seems to buy it as I quickly changed the subject. "But I'm serious, you could've been more hurt than you have now."

"Why are you worrying about me so much?" Krystal didn't sound annoyed but she is curious. Her aura shows that she looks pleased that I care so much about her.

Should I tell her? I want to explain it to Krystal but I'm not sure how she will handle about part of it. How else could I explain it?

I took a deep and said, "Krystal, there's something I want to explain to you."

* * *

 **What is Lucas gonna tell Krystal about? Please review. :)**


	8. Promise

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas is about to explain to Krystal about part of his past.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The Promise**

" _Krystal, there's something I want to explain to you_."

Lucas's POV

Krystal patiently looked at me as we made eye contact.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and started. "I used to have a girlfriend, her name was Meghan Valentine." I said bracing myself for the impact.

Krystal had her eyes widened and looked like she was about to snap but to my amazement, she slowly calm down. "Okay, what about her?"

Okay that was odd but she doesn't sound upset about me mentioning Meghan, well not yet at least. I continued. "Well Meghan and I dated for two years and we were madly in love back then. People thought we were meant to be together forever. That's what I thought too until…." My voice trailed off.

"Until what?" Krystal asked.

I took another deep breath and said. "Until one day…"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Here's your latte with extra whip cream." I said as I handed the beverage to guy in his late twenties._

" _Thank you." The man said giving me his payment with a smile. "And here's your tip."_

" _Thank you." I said as he gave me a five dollar tip. People shouldn't really be tipping me but according to my Starbucks boss, he says that I'm the best worker in this shop which is why customers always gave me big tips not to mention why they come here almost every day._

 _I think it's a bit too much but today was different. Today marks mine and Meghan's two year anniversary and I need the money to buy that special gift for Meghan. All I need is a few more tips and my weekly paycheck from the boss at the end of my shift and you can say best boyfriend ever. I looked at the clock stating its three o'clock, an hour left before I leave._

" _Lucas," I turned to see my boss Mr. Landon on the landline. "It's your father on the phone."_

 _That's weird. My father never calls while he's on duty unless it's an emergency. I walked to Mr. Landon as he handed the phone to me._

" _Dad?" I said through the phone. "What's up?"_

" _Lucas, its Meghan!" My dad answered. Fear erupted inside me but I try my best to calm down._

" _Dad, what's going on? Is Meghan okay?" I asked._

" _She's… She's dead." My breathing paused and so did my heart. My world started spinning._

" _Dad, don't joke with me." I said gripping the phone tightly. I know my dad's best at jokes especially prank phone calls._

" _I'm not joking this time, son. She was walking out of the mall heading to her car when another car swerved into her. The impact caused her to slam her head against the windshield and snap her neck." My dad sounded serious for once but I still refuse to believe that Meghan's gone._

" _Dad, you must be mistaking another girl who looks like Meghan." I pleaded. I was clutching on to my chest to where my locket is hanging._

" _It was her. A lot of people recognized her including her friends she passed by."_

" _Sir, I got to go!" I said telling my boss as I left the store without a response. I got into my Mercedes and drove to the hospital my dad told me Meghan is in and arrived in ten minutes. I jumped out of my car and ran into the hospital entrance._

" _I need to see Meghan Valentine!" I said to the lady in the front desk. Before she answered, my mother came._

" _Lucas," There were tears in her eyes as she came to me. "I'm so sorry."_

" _No, no, no, NO!" I cried. She can't be gone!_

" _I'm sorry sweetheart but the kill was instant. She's dead." Mom said._

 _My knees began to give in as they fell to ground and tears came out of me. My hand was leaning on the desk for support as the other clutched even harder around the locket. The locket containing the photo of me, and the girl who left my world._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Krystal was looking at me in shock and sadness as I looked down. "Oh my goodness." She said quietly. "Lucas, I am so sorry for what happened to her."

"It was all my fault." I said grabbing on my hair and running it through. "I should've been there for her. If I wasn't working, I would've saved her but I didn't. I was a terrible boyfriend back there. I thought I could never love ever again… until I met you."

I look up at Krystal and saw her eyes widened and I could her heart beating very fast like she wasn't expecting to hear that.

"M-Me?"

Oh man Lucas slow down there. "Krystal, I-I like you. I really do." I said.

Krystal's heart faltered then sped up. She was blushing in serious red and her aura was even pinker than ever. Great, I blew it.

Krystal placed her hand on mine and I felt that familiar spark.

"Lucas, I really like you too." She said. Do vampires have butterflies in their stomachs? Well whatever it is I feel all happy inside.

I was smiling for a second until it disappeared. "But that's the thing," I said. "Krystal, when Miley and her friends beat you up badly, I thought I lost you back there and I couldn't risk losing another person so close to me."

"You won't lose me, I promise." Krystal smiled.

"And I promise you that I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." I said. "You mean the world to me." We continued starring at each other until I felt like our heads are leaning towards each other. Our noses barely touched when someone cleared her throat.

We jumped to see it was the nurse. Man she ruined the moment.

"Sorry but I just like to inform you that it's almost time for you to go to your next class." She smiled politely at me. "And I have to call the young lady's father to pick her up early."

I sighed. "Okay then." I said getting up.

"Actually,"

We turned to see it was Jasper who spoke when he appeared.

"I just ran into our teacher today and he said our class is cancelled due to the amount of vomit all over the gymnasium." Jasper explained. "Since Lucas doesn't have class now he can drop Krystal off to her home." I noticed Jasper sends some waves to the nurse and winked at me. Now I know why Krystal didn't snap at me for mentioning Meghan.

"Sure." Mrs. Carlton said. "Sir, if you wait outside while I get her stuff then you can take her home."

"Is that alright with you?" I asked Krystal.

"S-Sure. That'll be nice." Krystal said. The nurse ushered me and Jasper out of the room and she went back to phone for someone to bring Krystal's backpack over.

"Care to explain to me how that happened?" I asked Jasper.

"Alice saw Krystal earlier in her vision and I thought I excuse myself out of class to see if you needed help." Jasper explained. "I was right when I felt that Krystal was about to snap at you when you mentioned Meghan."

"Good call but I could've had worse." I said "And thanks for well, you know."

"Hey thank today's special. I don't think meatloaf agreed with everyone." Jasper said as he and I laughed.

Jasper left and ten minutes later Krystal was released from the nurse's office with her bag ready to go. Krystal and I walked together to my car and I drove her home. I pulled into her driveway and I got out of the car first so I could open the door for her.

"Thanks." Krystal said as she got out.

"No problem. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I think I'm fine." Krystal winced when she took a step and clutched her ribs.

"Doesn't look like you're fine." I scooped up Krystal into my arms and walked her carefully to her house.

"L-Lucas, you don't have to do that." Krystal blushed.

"You can't walk in this state." I said as I manage to open the door while I still had Krystal in my arms.

"Krystal, why are you home early and what happened to you?" Dr. Diamond asked with a worried look as he came up to us when he saw the bruises. Krystal looked embarrassed to explain.

"She got beaten up by Miley and her friends earlier today. My siblings and I were walking by when we heard them in the bathroom. Carlisle came by and fixed Krystal's broken rib but she has a concussion and a lot of bruises." I explained while adding. "She had a hard time walking when we got home."

"I should've known your father was the one who fixed her. Such a great man." Dr. Diamond said.

"Well I'll just bring Krystal to her room and be on my way if that's okay." I said as Krystal looked at her father hoping to say yes which he smiled.

"Sure go ahead." Dr. Diamond said. Man he trust me so well.

I nodded my head in thanks and carried Krystal upstairs. She led me to her room. It wasn't that big but not small either. Her walls of lavender color were filled with posters of her favorite celebrities. She has a desk where it holds her laptop. The window shows her the view up front of her house. There was another door that probably leads to her closet.

I carefully lay Krystal down on her bed. "You should rest right now." I said.

"I will." She said smiling as I smiled back. "And thanks for saving me and everything again."

"You take care of yourself okay?" I said as I stroke her cheeks. I could hear Krystal's heart beating like crazy and she blushed so hard like a tomato. I smiled and laughed. That is so cute on her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I left and closed the door behind me.

"Bye." I heard Krystal say.

I walked downstairs and saw Dr. Diamond smiling at me. Okay this is weird.

"You really have a big affect on my daughter." He said.

"W-What?"

"Come on, don't think I haven't noticed? I know that she likes you and you like her." Dr. Diamond said.

"And you're okay with that?" Most fathers aren't comfortable about their daughters being in love but Dr. Diamond seems calm about it like he wants Krystal to be in love.

"Of course, I've never seen my daughter this happy in her life when she met you." Dr. Diamond explained. "Ever since her mom died, she's been depress. Although she spends time with her friends and not distant herself from others, she still feels lonely even though I take a lot of time off work to be with her like she's lost the reason to smile."

Wow, I didn't know how depressed Krystal was back then. She had it worst similar to me but at least she has a parent who stayed. Dr. Diamond is doing everything he can for his daughter to be happy. I mean that's what a father does.

I felt Dr. Diamond's hand on my shoulder as I look at him. He has tears in eyes with a smile. I guess he's happy to see Krystal back to her old self.

"Promise me Lucas, that you'll take care of my daughter." He said.

"You have my word Dr. Diamond." I said.

"Please, call me Roark."

"Sure thing Roark." And with that I left the house into my car and head home with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying it. Please review on what you think so far. :)**


	9. Hearing My Name

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see what's happening now between Lucas and Krystal.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Hearing My Name**

Lucas's POV

Could you say that I am freaking out?

It's Friday, the day before the weekend. Nothing could please me more to avoid all the whispering in this school for two days. Besides, the whole school is now talking about Miley's suspension and to most of the girls who have been tormented by her, they are relieved. If only Krystal was here.

When my family and I arrived at the school parking lot this morning, I was expecting Krystal to wait for me since Roark was gonna drop her off on his way to work but she wasn't there. Where is she? I waited until I heard the warning bell rang. Not wanting to get in trouble, I walked myself to history and Krystal's not here either. I looked around to see her friends in their usual spot and she's not there either.

"Hey Lucas." Nathan greeted with a high five. I really like this guy. He reminds me of… well me.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to know where Krystal is, do you?" I asked.

"No, I try calling her a while ago but she didn't answer." Carly said. That does not sound good. "I thought she was with you."

"Yeah I heard Miley and her gang beat her up. Is she okay?" Danielle asked. I think she was batting her eyes at me.

"Yeah, she had a broken rib and a concussion." I said casually.

"Well I'm sure she's okay." Nathan shrugged. "She probably over slept or probably called in sick." Okay are these humans trying to make me feel uneasy?

"I just hope she's okay in time for practice." Danielle said.

"Yeah we sucked yesterday without Krystal." Carly said.

The bell rang and I sat in my usual seating. As I sat down, I pulled out my phone and texted.

 **Hey are you okay? I didn't see you this morning. – Lucas**

Mr. Denning got started on another lecture on history events when my phone vibrated.

Reading the text underneath my desk it reads,

 **Head hurts a lot. Staying home. Sorry about that. – Krystal**

I feel a bit relief to know she's okay. Well you know what I mean.

 **Its okay, I was just worried about you. – Lucas**

Krystal replied the next minute.

 **That's sweet of you. :) – Krystal**

There's that special feeling again.

 **Your dad taking care of you? – Lucas**

 **No, he had to work but he left me the medication. – Krystal**

Wait she's at home all by herself?! What's Roark thinking?! He knows better than to leave Krystal at home when she needs him. He's a doctor for Pete sake!

 **Oh okay. Well I'll talk to you later. I don't want to get in trouble in class. – Lucas**

 **Haha. K. Talk to you soon. – Krystal**

Oh man, I'm not comfortable with this one bit. Krystal's alone at home and she has that broken rib that's probably still hurting. Maybe I could excuse myself out of class by saying that I'm not feeling well and should leave school. Then I could go to Krystal's house and keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens. Before I could do anything though, my phone vibrated from a text message sent by Alice.

 **Lucas, don't even think about cutting school. – Alice**

Damn you Alice and your visions! Well she would have found out any way with my aura on.

 **Fine. – Lucas**

I put my phone back in my pocket as I stared at Mr. Denning writing on the board.

The day passes by very slowly. It was like time was torturing me. I want to get out of here and make sure Krystal's okay. With each passing second, many scenarios popped into my head. What if she falls and breaks her leg and no one's around to help her? What if someone breaks into her house and hurts her? Not to mention kidnap her? Anything's possible and I need to go now!

"Dude, either you turn on your aura or you need to calm down. Your emotions are driving me nuts!" Jasper said.

"Sorry." I said not looking at him.

I was sitting with Jasper and the others minus Nessie at lunch. My foot was tapping impatiently as I played my apple. I only calm down a little bit but I'm still worrying about Krystal.

"Lucas, would you please relax? We're as worried about Krystal as much as you are but you don't see us freaking out." Rosalie said.

"Yeah come on man, it's really creeping me out seeing you like this." Emmett said.

"Can't I just check on her just for a few minutes before class starts?" I begged Alice.

"No, trust me she's fine. I've been checking on Krystal in my visions three times every class period if it makes you feel any better." Alice said firmly. "If something does happen to her, I'll let you know." Her aura was telling that she's serious and is not hiding anything from me so I'll take her word. I sighed.

"Please Lucas, we don't want you to be like Edward," Bella said. "He wouldn't leave me alone about my safety back then."

"Could you blame me, love?" Edward said giving Bella a kiss and giving her a squeeze.

Bella smiled from the affection as Edward said, "But they're right Lucas, I don't blame you for being protective of Krystal but you don't have to worry. You forgot that we're vampires with special powers so everything will be fine with us looking out for her."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I trust you guys." They seem to know how to handle these sorts of things with Bella when she was human. I wonder what they did before I came along.

The bell rang and we left for our next class.

"You may see her right after school. Nessie will get a ride with Edward." Alice said to me and left. Now I'll need is for the next two hours to speed up.

After what seems like forever, the final bell rang. I quickly made my way to the student parking lot, hopped into my Honda and drove all the way to Krystal's house in less than five minutes. I was way over the speed limit but I didn't care if I get caught plus this human speed is very irritating. I pulled into her driveway and rang the doorbell as I approached the front door. The door was opened by Krystal who had a surprised but please look on her face says her aura. She is wearing sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

"L-Lucas, what are you doing here? N-Not that I don't w-want y-you to be here." She stuttered while blushing.

"Um first of all, hi." I chuckled causing her to blush more. "Second, I came by to drop off some of the homework you missed today," I explained handing her the paper work. "And third, I also wanted to come and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks. My head stopped hurting so I should be okay to go back on Monday." Krystal said. "Um, wanna come inside?"

"Sure."

She led me inside and I looked around as Krystal went upstairs to drop her homework in her room. I didn't get a chance to look at the place yesterday. The place was really nice; nothing fancy or overdone. The furniture is decent, there's a flat screen in the living room and at the fireplace there were a couple of photos. I walked up to them and first saw the big one hanging on the wall was Krystal and her father along with a woman with dark brown hair who must be Krystal's mother. I looked at the photos underneath it. The first one shows Krystal posing for her volleyball school picture for last year. Man, she looks beautiful. The second shows Krystal and Roark together on their last Christmas. Next to it was Roark and his wife on their wedding days. Roark really looks good in a tux like he's five years younger. The last photo shows a young Krystal being hugged by her mother. This was probably taken before she passed away, the last time Krystal ever smiled.

"Something's got your attention."

I jumped to see Krystal walking up to me. Okay I gotta pay attention to my surroundings.

"Is that your mother?" I asked pointing to the photo as Krystal came to my side.

"Yeah." She said looking at the picture. "This was taken a few weeks before she…" She trailed off and I realized why.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay, I just miss her that's all." Krystal said as she sat down on the couch. "Just seeing that picture made me wish she never left."

"I know what you mean." I said sitting down next to her. "To be honest with you, I always feel like my family is always watching me as if they're making sure I'm happy. They're always with me especially when I carry this."

I pulled out my locket out of my shirt and handed it to Krystal. She opened it and saw the photo of me and my family at our last Christmas together. The other photo of me and Meghan was removed since I'm now ready to move on now.

"That's a beautiful picture." Krystal said handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I said as I put the locket back around my neck. "The thing is, I'm happy now since Carlisle and Esme adopted me. They along with my siblings gave me a new life, like a reason for me to keep on living."

Krystal smiled. "That's how I feel since I still have my dad. He's always there for me when I needed him. He's the best dad I ever had."

I put my arm around Krystal; her heart went crazy again but it settled down a bit as she lean against me. My chest was somehow purring about this comfort. "You're lucky to have a parent who stayed." I said.

"You're lucky to have a family who cares about you." Krystal said causing me to smile.

"So how's your rib?" I asked.

Krystal looked down as her hand searched for the place where it hurts until she found it. "It hurts a little bit." She said.

I moved my hand to where her rib hurts. Krystal let a small gasp when she felt my ice cold hand. I kept it there to help ease the throbbing.

"Better?"

"Much better." Krystal said softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks."

I pulled Krystal little closer to me and slowly she fell asleep. Judging by her dark blue aura and the look on her face, she's seems relaxed. I guess my cold skin really did the trick.

She continued staying in this position not wanting to leave which I don't mind. As Krystal was sleeping, she said, "Pass it to Taylor, no not Molly."

"Um, Krystal?" I looked confused but also amused.

"I got it. Yes, we won." Krystal said her eyes still closed with a smile. So Krystal sleep talks huh. Oh she and Bella would be best friends since they share the same habit. The thought of it made me laugh.

"Lucas." I froze. Crap, did I wake her up?

"Lucas, don't go." Krystal sighed as she nuzzled up into my side more. Is Krystal dreaming about me? If my dead heart were beating, it would've sped up by now.

"Lucas."

She said it again. The way she said my name in that beautiful voice, was breathtaking. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Her magenta aura is saying Krystal's happy in her dreams so it must be good. She kept saying my name for a while.

I didn't know how much time has passed when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked at my watch and it's four o'clock. Whoa, I've been here for two hours? Not that I'm complaining or anything. The front door open and Roark came inside and saw us on the couch.

"Lucas. I thought that was your car I saw in the driveway." Roark said. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry Roark, I just wanted to make sure your daughter's alright so I came by after school to check on her." I explained. "She fell asleep all of a sudden for a while."

Roark smiled. "That's okay Lucas. I was worried about leaving her here by herself but she insisted on me to go work when I'm needed." Okay so he didn't want to leave Krystal all by herself. I know I was overreacting. Can you blame me?

"I was about to order some pizza for dinner. You're welcome to join us." Roark said. Wow, Meghan's dad wasn't like that to me. He would always try to… well, make me uncomfortable for me to be away from his daughter. Roark however is very kind to me like Carlisle. I guess being a part of Krystal's life gets his respect.

"I really appreciate that but me and my family is having a big dinner to celebrate Nessie's birthday tonight." I said kindly. That minus the dinner part is true and the fact that vampires don't eat. "So I should be going now."

I slowly got up and took my arm off of Krystal. As I lay her down on the couch, her arms started searching until she found my arm and pulled me back to her.

"No." Krystal said in her sleep as she snuggled her head into my arm. "Don't go."

"I think she wants you to stay." Roark chuckled. Trust me, I do. So, so much.

I slowly unwrapped Krystal's arm off of mine. She started to panic as her arms began searching again but I was able to calm her down when I stroke cheek and she smiled. I lean into her ear and whispered, "I promise I'll visit again."

I got up said good-bye to Roark and walked out to my car and head home.

* * *

As I promised, I visit Krystal the next day and her rib was getting better thanks to Carlisle. She seems to be in good spirits since yesterday. I guess she needed that good sleep. I left later to celebrate Nessie's, Bella and mine birthday with my family and the pack.

My birthday was between the two. Bella and I got great gifts even though it was too much especially from Alice. One of the best gifts I received was from Krystal when she gave me a drawing of, get this, me. I'm not kidding you guys; Krystal made an amazing drawing of me with every detail. That girl really knows how to use a pencil. The biggest gift was for Nessie. She went crazy when she got her own car, a Ferrari. By crazy, I meant screaming right at the top of her lungs which I'm sure I won't be able to hear for a month.

Sunday night came and it was a quiet night. Here I am sitting on the couch watching TV. Nessie is spending time with Jacob as usual. Edward is with Bella, which tonight is her birthday, at their cottage having their 'moments.' Don't ask. Carlisle has a night shift at the hospital. Esme joined Emmett and Jasper to go hunt and Alice and Rosalie went shopping. Seriously, who goes shopping at this hour?

I looked at my watch as I flip through the channels; it was a quarter past ten. I wasn't paying attention to what I was watching because I couldn't get over what happened on Friday. The way Krystal said my name in her sleep was hard to resist. I want to hear more of it.

My mind was made up as I turn off the TV and walked out the door. I decided to go to Krystal's house on foot.

* * *

 **What's gonna happen when Lucas goes to Krystal's house? Please review.**


	10. The Three Words

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas is going over to Krystal's house… in the middle of the night. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Three Words**

Lucas's POV

I arrived at Krystal's house in five minutes. The whole neighborhood is quiet except for the crickets chirping. The street lights were on and some of the house lights are on but I wasn't worried since people were engrossed to the TV. There was not a single light in Krystal's house so she and Roark are asleep. I can hear their heart beating slowly so they are. That's fine by me since I don't want either of them to freak out if they see me in the middle of the night.

I searched the room for Krystal's. Once I found it, I took a big jump and landed softly next to her window. I look through it and there was Krystal lying on her bed asleep. That's all I wanted her to do. Stay like that so I could hear her say my name again. I slowly opened the window which fortunately for me, was unlocked. Carefully, I slip myself inside and slowly walk up to Krystal's bed.

Wow. She looks so peaceful sleeping like an angel. How could someone like her sleep so beautifully? The sight of seeing her really made my heart go crazy but I don't want to go too far. I came here for one reason and one reason only.

I carefully and slowly sat myself on the edge of Krystal's bed. She's really relaxed in her sleep judging from her dark blue aura.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish." She mumbled. There's she goes sleep talking again. I wonder what her ticklish spot is.

"Don't be like that. Come on, I was just joking. You know that." She said. I chuckled quietly at how amazed Krystal doesn't say random silly stuff like Bella does Edward tells me. I wonder if Krystal even knows she talks in her sleep. I guess she would be embarrassed if she did and I found out. I chuckled again.

"Lucas." I nearly jumped and looked at Krystal who is still sleeping.

"Lucas." I sighed in relief. Chill out Lucas she's talking in her sleep again.

"Lucas." She continued saying with a smile. The sound of her voice saying my name is more breathtaking than I remember. Krystal's aura turned pink. She's must be dreaming about me again. Oh man what do I give to have Edward's mind reading power? Well I can always watch her aura and know how well she's sleeping.

Krystal continued talking in her sleep and saying my name as I watched her not even moving an inch. I also kept an eye out if I hear Roark coming by which he never did. Good, I don't want to be interrupted from watching this beautiful sight.

"Lucas." Krystal said my name again. I couldn't stop smiling then all of a sudden,

"Lucas…. I love you."

I froze in my place. My heart should be beating furiously until it explodes. My mouth almost dropped as I almost gave out a loud gasped. Did she actually say what I think she said?

I think you were too busy staring at Krystal to notice what she said.I thought. The voice was dead wrong.

"Lucas, I love you." Krystal said again in her sleep. "Please don't leave."

I was speechless by her words. I can't be sure if she's saying that in her sleep or is awake to say so. All I know is that she loves me. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am for not knowing what her pink aura meant. She's been in love with me since the first day and I've been in love with her since I've laid eyes on her. Nothing could make me happier to tell her that but unfortunately, she's asleep and I don't want to startle her. I guess I'll wait until Krystal tells me herself which could be awhile. I don't care.

I looked at my watch and it was half past two. I sighed thinking I should get home before my family starts worrying about my absence. I slowly got off the bed and walked closely to her.

I stroked Krystal's face to which she smiled. I lean my head to her ear and whispered, "I love you Krystal." I kissed her forehead and I heard her heart speeding up.

Crap, she's waking up! I quickly made my way out the window. I don't think she heard me closed the window as she turned on her lamp. I watched as she looked around breathing uncontrollably. Then Krystal felt her forehead to where I kissed her. She was confused but happy even though she is unsure what happened. Krystal turned off the light, rested her head back to her pillow and fell asleep.

Phew that was too close. I thought. See, this is why you have to slow down on things like this.

I jumped off the roof and landed softly on the ground. I made my way back home not bothering to run. I was feeling a bit dazed at what happened tonight.

I can't get over it. Krystal said she loves me. My heart is filled with joy hearing those words. I couldn't stop smiling thinking about it. I have to settle down though. I mean she doesn't know I was there that night but I know she will tell me one day and when that time comes, well, let's hope that I'm ready.

"Had fun tonight?" I jumped with a scream at the voice I heard. I looked around surprised to see that I came home. I'm more surprised that I didn't bump into anything. I seriously gotta pay attention at what's going on.

I looked to see who was talking and saw that the voice came from Edward who is sitting on the couch with Bella and they're both smiling at me. Oh man, I'm busted in an embarrassing way.

"Okay one, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack if my heart was beating." I started holding my chest. "Two what are you doing here?"

"Jacob called us to pick up Nessie here since she's asleep so we carried her to her room." Edward explained. Why do they always bring Nessie here when she asleep? She has her own room at their cottage doesn't she?

"Don't you guys know that you have a cottage for reason?" I asked them.

"That reason is between me and Edward." Bella smirked as she kissed Edward's cheek. I had to ask. "Anyways, when we came here, we know you weren't home when Jacob tried to call you earlier. Edward had a sneaky feeling to know where you went."

"Looks like you enjoyed watching Krystal while she was sleeping, especially when she said that she loves you." Edward smirked. God damn it! I thought I turned my aura on. I thought I got this thing under control. Why does Edward always catch me on my feelings to Krystal? Like I said before; he's very nosy!

Edward chuckled. "I didn't have to read your mind when it was off. I knew you would sneak off to see Krystal because that's what I did to Bella when she was human back then."

"Why?" I asked in surprised.

"Because I wanted to know what she's thinking about. I couldn't read her mind so I always watch her sleep." Edward said and then smirked. "It fascinates me especially when she talks in her sleep."

I snickered as Bella, who was annoyed, punched Edward's shoulder. "Ow." Edward feigned a hurt.

"Bella, you and Krystal have something in common alright." I said.

"Well I don't do that now since I don't sleep." Bella stated as Edward kissed her.

Silence filled the room a little bit until I spoken. "Bella, Edward, how did you two handle your relationship, back then you know when you were both different?"

Those two looked at each other and back to me as I sat down. "It wasn't easy because I love Edward so much but he treats me like I'm fragile." Bella started.

"And Bella was completely stubborn to become a vampire." Edward said.

"Because I wanted to be with you forever." Bella said to him.

"And forever is how we'll be." Edward smiled and turned to me. "The point is it was challenging when Bella found out about what we are but slowly our love made things a lot easier. I'm sure things between you and Krystal will work out well since you know that she loves you as much as you love her."

"Thanks guys, I needed that." I smiled.

"No problem Lucas." Bella smiled.

Just then, we heard the door opened and Alice was running to us squealing with excitement. Oh no she saw it.

"Lucas, you are so like Edward." She said as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came in all smiling at me. Well it's worth it. I thought.

* * *

 **I appreciated you guys reading this story. It means a lot. Please review. :)**


	11. Ask Her

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how Lucas and Krystal are doing now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Ask Her**

Lucas's POV

Perhaps I've been lost in my own world but I could hardly believe that it's October already. School has become exciting to me especially with Krystal. Well could you blame me for how much time I spent with her? Every day at school when I see her, I wouldn't stop smiling. She would always brighten my day. We continued walking to class together and sitting next to each other in the room. Like Meghan, Krystal and I became inseparable. We kept on talking to each other and text each other when we don't have class together. We still have lunch together which I enjoy the most.

Students wouldn't stop talking about us. They were even more surprise that Krystal and I aren't together, not yet a least. But because of that, girls wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me no matter how many times I tell that I'm not interested. To make matters worse, boys are trying hit on Krystal. One time, this one guy tried to ask out Krystal, right in front of me. She turned him down automatically but that guy wouldn't take no for an answer. He took the hint when I gave him my answer. When he tried to make a move on Krystal, I grabbed him by the arm and gave it a twist behind and shoved him by the lockers as a warning. When I let go of him, he took off running. I laughed when I saw the look on his face. I swear that guy must have peed his pants off considering that he was scared by someone shorter than him.

"You really didn't have to do that." Krystal laughed as we walked our way to lunch on Friday.

"Hey that guy asked for it. Clearly he doesn't know what 'no' means." I said.

"Hey, um, Lucas, can I ask you something?" Krystal asked as we entered the cafeteria.

"Uh, s-sure." I said. Is Krystal gonna tell me that she loves me? She hasn't said anything about it since that night and I waited patiently for her to tell me that even if it was driving me crazy.

Krystal stopped and looked up to me as I stopped as well and looked at her. "Um, will you come to my volleyball game today? It's against our rival school and everyone is gonna be there. It would mean a lot if you would come to support m-uh, us." Krystal blushed.

"Y-Yeah, sure I love to." I said. Okay not what I was expecting but we're getting somewhere I think.

"G-Great!" Krystal said. Her aura was yellow with excitement but then went calm. I guess she doesn't want to overexcite herself. "Um, your family can come too if they want."

"I'm sure they'd love to." I smiled. "Come on." Krystal let a small gasp for some reason but I didn't pay attention as we walked up to the table where Edward and others are sitting including Nessie. Today, my siblings wanted me to introduce Krystal to them at lunch after much persuasion from everyone, mostly Alice.

"Hey guys." I said as Krystal and I approached their table. The whole table seems to smiling at us very excitedly and it's not just for meeting Krystal.

"Well if it ain't the happy couple!" Emmett grinned as Jasper and Edward snickered. I was confused until I noticed something very unexpected when I looked down at Krystal who was blushing furiously. I realized now why Krystal gasped earlier; I was holding her hand on the way here!

"Oh, uh, well, I um," I stuttered as I quickly let go of her. I should be turning red as the guys started laughing.

"Um, guys this is Krystal." I said. "Krystal that's Alice and Jasper. You already know Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Nessie."

"Nice to officially meet you guys." Krystal said as she and I sat down and everyone greeted themselves.

"Krystal invited us to come to her game today after school." I said. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Oh so that's what you two were talking about." Emmett said. "I thought you gonna tell Krystal how much you – OW!" He was cut off when Rosalie smacked his head. Thank god she did.

"As much we love too, we can't. Alice and I have shopping to do and Emmett and Jasper promised that they would help us." She explained.

"And by help she means carrying their bags." Jasper complained.

"I thought we were gonna shop tomorrow." I said.

"Change of plans for certain events." Alice said. She has that mischievous look on her face. What is she up to?

"We would love to come." Edward said to Krystal mentioning him and Bella.

"Yeah, I love to see you play." Bella said to her, smiling.

"I'll come. Is it okay if my boyfriend Jacob comes as well?" Nessie asked Krystal.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier. Thanks you guys." Krystal said.

The rest of the lunch period went well as Krystal got along with everybody. Well if you consider Emmett making jokes about me and Krystal then yes it was still well.

School ended later for the weekend. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper went straight to the mall while the rest of us drove home as Krystal stayed at school to get ready for her game in an hour. Soon as we got home and made a quick change, we all rode in Edward's Volvo back to school. We met up with Jacob who was standing next to his Rabbit in the parking lot and walk into the gymnasium.

The place is nearly packed with students, families even school faculties here to watch the game. I mean it is against our rivals. As Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob and I head our way to our school's side bleachers, like always students had their eye on us. Even the rival school was interested in us. I caught one guy who's in his forties looking at either Bella or Nessie. Talk about gross, creepy and unless you don't want to hear me say it, perverted.

"Remind me again why I bothered to come here?" Jacob asked. He sounded like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Nessie answered his question with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh right." He smiled. I heard Edward groan. Either it's because of those two's affection to each other or hearing the thoughts of the rival school students, I don't know. Maybe the rival team will be too distracted on us to even play. I laugh at the thought on the coach's face if they loss.

"My thought's exactly." Edward said as he and I chuckled.

As we head to our bleachers, I saw Krystal and her team on the court warming up. Krystal had a huge smile on her face when she saw me and waved. I waved back. Man she looks cute in her uniform. Edward chuckled. Damn it, he saw it! Seriously gotta work on my powers. I saw Krystal turned away and she blushed judging by her aura. It seems Roark who is sitting in the front row, noticed it and smiled at me and Krystal. Talk about embarrassment for the both of us.

"So that's Krystal huh? Jacob teased as I punched his shoulder.

We found some empty spots in the third row and sat there. The whistle was blown by the referee signaling the start of the game. Our team was the first to serve led by Carly. She sent a powerful serve to the other side as the other team took turns hitting the ball. As the last player sent the ball over the net, Danielle hit the ball and Krystal jump up in the air and hit it with full force straight to the other team's side. Our side cheered the loudest since we got the first score.

"She's really good." Bella commented

"Told you." I said with my eyes on Krystal.

The game continued on for an hour and a half. Krystal sat out for what the fifth time. Both teams are now tied with two wins and the score right now is our school twenty to eighteen. ( **A/N: I don't know how volleyball matches were played in school, I tried to look it up.)**

"Lucas, would you do me a favor and look somewhere else where Krystal isn't?" Edward asked sitting behind me. "You're driving me crazy when she's in your head the whole time."

I smirked at him when I turned around. "Hey, it's my mind so deal with it." As I turned back, Edward playfully shoved me and laughed.

The score was now twenty two to twenty one. Man the other school is catching up to us. Krystal was called back in to the court. As she got up and readied herself, she turned around searching until she found me. Krystal smiled and waved at me as I did the same and ran to the court.

I heard Nessie who is sitting on my right, squealing. "See, she likes you." She said to me excitedly. "You should definitely ask her out."

I looked at Nessie as if she was crazy. "No way, what she finds about me being a vampire? I don't want her thinking I'm a… monster." I said feeling disappointed at the thought.

Would she still like me if she found I was different? How would I tell her about it? I really like Krystal and she likes me too. I just don't want to be heartbroken if she left me because of what I am. Oh here I go again, doubting myself.

"Well you are." Edward said to me, teasingly causing me to give him an annoyed look.

"And so are we." Bella pointed out who is sitting on my left in front of Edward. "But you're also funny, sweet and very mature, unlike some boys I know."

We all turned to see Jacob snoring on the bleachers. Apparently the game bored him out causing him to fall asleep. Nessie, Edward and I laughed at the sight as Bella rolled her eyes.

The referee blew the whistle. We looked at the score; it was game point now so whoever scores this, wins. The other team served to our team. It wasn't long after two hits when Krystal landed the final strike and the whistle was blown. Our school erupted in cheers as everyone ran to the team joining in on their victory.

"Huh, what, what happened?" Jacob asked waking up all of a sudden.

"She did it, her team won." I said.

"Come on Lucas, now's your chance." Nessie said taking my arm.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good id–whoa!" I was cut off as Nessie and Bella pulled me down the bleachers. What is with girls and the dragging?

People started leaving as the gym was clearing out. I managed to see Krystal talking to her father. He seems really proud of her judging by his smile. As we approached them, Roark saw us and smiled. He whispered something to Krystal and left.

"Go, go." Nessie said excitedly as she pushed me to Krystal. I almost tripped as I came to her. Unfortunately for me, she saw that when she turn to me.

"Lucas!" Krystal said as she hugged me.

"Krystal." I said as I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you came." Krystal said smiling as we broke apart.

"Wouldn't miss it. You were amazing out there." I said nervously. I saw Krystal blushed.

"T-Thanks. I-I couldn't have done it without your support." Krystal said.

"Y-Yeah. Way to go… game… victory…" We were silent until I said, "Well… see ya."

I turned around and walk back to the others who were watching us. Just as I joined them, Jacob grabbed my shoulder saying, "Ask her" and shoved me back to Krystal who turned around seeing me coming.

"Back so soon." Krystal asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, um, Krystal, I was wondering if you want to um… go out with me." I said nervously.

I heard Krystal let a small gasp, her eyes widened and her heart beating furiously. Are those good signs?

"S-Sure, when?" She asked.

I froze when I stood. "Uhhhh,"

She asked when, which is a yes but more specific. Oh man what am I suppose to say?

" _Say 'How about tonight?'"_ I heard Edward said in my head.

" _T-Tonight?!"_

" _Jacob said you can take her to La Push."_ Edward thought.

" _Yeah but tonight?"_

" _Just tell her that."_

"Um, we could go to La Push beach…. tonight." I said to Krystal.

"Y-Yeah, s-sounds great." Krystal said blushing even more. "Well… I got to go and get change."

"Yeah, good, me too. I mean –" Now I really want to smack myself in the forehead. I heard Edward and Jacob laughing at my embarrassment.

I saw Krystal holding a laugh as I heard Bella sigh and came up to my side. "He'll pick you up at seven." She said to Krystal and dragged me away.

I turn my head and gave Krystal another wave and she wave back. I had a dazed look on my face as Bella dragged me to the laughing Edward and Jacob and a squealing Nessie.

"And I thought boys have it easy." I heard Bella say.

* * *

 **So Lucas finally asks Krystal out. This is where things get real. Please review.**


	12. First Date

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas asked Krystal out on a date. Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – First Date**

Lucas's POV

I cannot believe what just happened. I asked out Krystal Diamond and she said yes! Can you say happy dance? So many questions about our first date; what should I wear, what will we talk about, what are we gonna do when we arrive at La Push, what will happen? Oh man all these questions are making me nervous. Did it have to be tonight?

"Lucas, stop thinking so much. You're just hanging out with Krystal that's all." Edward chuckled.

Edward drove me and Bella home from the game. Nessie rode with Jacob to spend time with him as usual.

"You sure did a good job back there." Bella said to me sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I ask a girl out." I said causing both of them to laugh as we got out of Edward's Volvo.

"Hey everybody." I said as we walked inside to see Carlisle and Esme sitting at the kitchen table and Emmett and Jasper on the couch.

"Hi, how was the game?" Carlisle asked.

"Great, our school won." I said.

"And he asked Krystal out on a date, tonight." Edward explained smiling at me.

"So that's why we were dragged into shopping?" Jasper said. "I thought those girls were going crazy."

Esme was bursting with happiness as she hugged me so tightly. "Oh sweetheart, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." She said as I hugged her back.

"Thanks Esme." I said to her quietly. You just gotta love the love this woman gives for us. I just wish my mom was here to see how happy I am with someone.

"So Lucas, you need any advice on what to do on your date?" Emmett asked smirking at me. I do like the sound of how he said 'advice.' Thankfully I was saved by the pixie.

"Lucas, get up here now." Alice called. I never thought I would be happy she called me for one of her fashion sessions.

"You called?" I asked as I came in Alice's room where she and Rosalie are sorting through the clothes they bought.

"Time for you to try out the clothes for your date." Alice said excitedly.

"You saw this coming didn't you?" It wasn't really a question since I figured out her mischievous grin at lunch.

"Yes I did. Now try these on." Alice said tossing a couple of shirts to me. "And before you say anything, yes I know where you're taking Krystal so I went simple. Plus you threaten to destroy my best dress if I went overboard."

"Now was that so hard?" I teased as Alice stuck her tongue at me. "Glad you see things my way."

I went to my room and tried on the clothes; they look really well on me and perfect for tonight. After much thinking, I decided to wear the new long sleeve slim fit contrast back shoulder casual cotton shirt with dark blue jeans. I put all my new clothes in the closet when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and next thing I knew was that I was tackled to the bed by Alice and Rosalie who had brushes and hair products in their hands.

"Oh hell no, you are not doing my hair!" I complained as I tried to avoid the brushes.

"Oh yes we are!" Alice said. "You are not going out there with your hair in such a mess!"

"You should know by now that no matter what you do, my hair won't stay put." I said.

"Can we at least try to make it better?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine." It wasn't long when Rosalie ruffled my hair.

"There better?" She asked as I looked in the mirror. Not Bad. I thought.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alice complained.

"I like it, end of story." I said. I looked at my watch; it's twenty to seven. "I should get going."

"Okay, good luck." Rosalie smiled.

"You tell us everything that has happened. Every detail." Alice said.

"You'll probably know soon." I said as I head downstairs.

Everybody wished me luck as I head out the door and hopped into my Honda. I arrived at Krystal's house with one minute to spare. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Roark answered the door.

"Hello Lucas." Roark smiled. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you Roark." I said as I walked inside.

"Krystal will be with you shortly. She's getting ready." Roark explained.

Okay was all I said to him.

"Nervous buddy?" Roark asked. I nodded my head. "I thought asking her out would calm you down afterwards."

"You knew I was gonna do that did you?" I asked.

"Called it a hunch." Roark smirked.

We turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and I was completely stunned.

There was Krystal wearing a black leather jacket with blue skinny jeans. She straightened her hair making it more beautiful than ever and I noticed she put a little make up on. There goes that feeling in me going crazy.

"H-Hi." I said.

"Hi." Krystal smiled nervously.

"Y-You look great." I said. Great I sound like an idiot.

"So do you." She blushed.

"Well then, I believe you two have somewhere to be." Roark said. "Oh and Lucas, Krystal's has to be home by ten."

"I'll bring her home before that." I said as Krystal and I walked out of the house.

"Have fun you two." Roark said. Krystal and I got into my car and I drove off. We arrived at La Push a few minutes later as I parked near the beach.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Krystal said as we got out.

"Yeah, it is. Nessie and I come here to hang with Jacob and his friends." I said.

"Do Jacob and his friends live here?" Krystal asked.

"Yep. Well, shall we." I said holding out my hand nervously.

Krystal smiled and took it. "Yes, let's."

We head down to the beach and stroll along the shore and talk. We weren't paying attention to where we were going since our eyes were on to each other but our feet seem to have it cover. We kept on talking and I can't stop staring at Krystal. Her hair swept through the air as the vanilla scent flows. Every inch of her is perfect from the bottom to the top. Holding her hand is like spreading the electricity through our bodies and I love every feeling of it.

We ran into Seth, Quil and Embry and went into a quick introduction. Next minute I was chasing Embry again for making fun of me and Krystal but mostly me. I thought he would shut up now but I guess he won't until he imprints on someone.

"I know where we could go next." I said after saying goodbye to the others.

"Where?" She asked.

"Follow me."

I led her up the cliff for the next half hour until we reached our destination. Krystal's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the most beautiful scenery of dawn.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, it's beautiful." She said as I watched her expression.

"And so are you. I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you are." I said causing Krystal to blush.

"You don't mean that." Krystal said shyly.

"But I do." I said as I put my arm around her. "You are the most beautiful girl I ever met. It kills me that you don't think so yourself and that's only because you're not aware of how beautiful you are."

"Thank you Lucas." Krystal said hugging me with her head buried in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as I smell the vanilla scent. Man I love that smell. It fits her perfectly. I don't ever want to break free from this position.

Krystal and I sat down and watch the beautiful scenery. After what seems like an hour, the sun was setting. Krystal and I got up and decided to keep on walking since it's not too dark out. We decided to walk in the woods. Krystal came very close to me as she looked around. I put my arm around her again and she seems to settle down. Her aura stated that she feels safe with me around which made me happy to hear.

"Wow, look at this place." Krystal said as she saw the beautiful meadow we came across. I recognized it instantly at the place.

"This meadow happens to be Bella and Edward's." I explained smiling.

"Oh, do you think they mind us coming here." Krystal asked.

"They won't mind a bit." I said. We stood where we are looking at the area with our hands locked into each other. I turn to Krystal who is admiring the scene. As I look at her, I get this aching feeling to make my move; not to hold her in my arms but to go further than that. I want to tell her that I love her but I keep hearing voices in my head preventing me from doing so. Oh screw those voices, I'm making my move.

"Um Krystal? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

She turns to me with curiosity in her eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I-I love you." Why did I have a hard time saying that?

Krystal let a small gasp and I can hear her heart beating very fast. I can see blood flow through her cheeks. Oh man did I come on too strong?

Just then, Krystal placed her hand on my face and smiled. "Lucas, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I love you too." She confessed.

I couldn't stop smiling. Krystal admitted her feelings to me and so did I. I must be the happiest man alive and judging by Krystal's aura, she feels the same way. We continued where we are with our eyes lock to each other and our foreheads touching. I stared into those beautiful blue eyes like I was about to be hypnotized. I felt like I want to lean forward and place my lips to hers and be sent to heaven. Krystal interrupted my thoughts however.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" She asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Huh, funny because they were gold and now they just turned black." Krystal said looking at me closely.

At that moment, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. Crap, I haven't hunted in awhile. I need blood quick before she notice anything.

"Uh, yeah, I think it's the, uh… fluorescents." I said. "Excuse me for a second, I need to make a quick call." I ran off into the near woods leaving Krystal in the middle of the meadow all confused.

I made myself into the woods and started searching. Man, how could I forget to go hunting before I left? Talk about timing.

I continued looking as I became all panicked. I need an animal; a deer, elk, any animal will do. I'm just lucky that I didn't attack Krystal for hers. I would kill myself for doing such a thing. I heard a deer a feet away from me. I slowly went behind a tree keeping my eye on my prey. As the deer bend its neck down, I pounced at it. Like all animals, the deer was struggling to escape but it was futile. I had it pinned to the ground and sank my teeth into it and started drinking the blood. The moment I taste the blood, the monster that was willing to take over me was gone as I regain my control. I continued drinking until every drop of blood from the deer is gone. My teeth came out and I panted as I stood up. Man that was too close. I thought.

"Lucas?"

I gasped at the familiar voice. Oh no.

I slowly looked up and there was Krystal standing there with her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hanging open.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, how is Krystal gonna react? Please review. :)**


	13. Cool?

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We last saw Lucas being caught drinking blood from an animal by Krystal. How is she gonna take it? Let's find out shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Cool?**

 _My teeth came out and I panted as I stood up. Man that was too close. I thought._

" _Lucas?"_

 _I gasped at the familiar voice. Oh no._

 _I slowly looked up and there was Krystal standing there with eyes widened in shock and her mouth hanging open._

Lucas's POV

Krystal remains where she is standing there all speechless. Oh man, this is so not good.

"Krystal, I –" I was trying to think of an excuse but it proved pointless. She saw it all.

"D-D-Did you just –" Krystal stuttered while pointing at the deer lying on the ground.

"Krystal please, don't be scare." I said as slowly walk to her holding out my hands showing no harm. She didn't move but I could tell she was trying to back away from me. "I can totally explain."

"A-Are you an animal?" She asked quietly. Okay not the kind of guess I was expecting.

"Well no, yes, well technically I'm a… vampire." I said nervously bracing myself for the impact.

Krystal just stood there until, to my surprise, she smiled. "Cool!"

I had a dumbstruck expression on my face at her reaction. I was expecting her to be scared, run away or call me a freak but not… cool.

"R-Really? You think it's… cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I knew there was something different about you but vampire was not what I was expecting to hear." Krystal as came towards me.

"Yeah that's how I reacted when the Cullens first me told about themselves." I said.

"The Cullens are vampires too? Wow." Krystal asked excitedly. Judging by her aura she seems to have put all the pieces together.

"So wait, you don't think I'm a monster?" I asked her.

Krystal came close to me and placed her hand on my face again and looked very closely at me. "No, just different. And being different is fine." She smiled. "I love you for being you, not for what you are."

I can't believe how okay she is with all this and she loves me regardless of what I am. Hah, take that, voices in my head!

We continued staring into each other and felt like we are about to be lost in our thoughts until Krystal gasped and let go of my face.

"What?" I felt my face. Do I still have blood on it?

Krystal pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. "I'm supposed to be home in ten minutes. We'll never make it."

She is right. By the time we get out of the forest and make it back to the car, we would be late… for a human.

I chuckled and Krystal looked at me in confusion. "I wouldn't worry about that." I turned around and lower myself. "Hop on." I told her.

Krystal seems to be a bit unsure. "Just trust me." I said. Krystal quickly climbed on my back. "You might wanna hold on tight." I said as I grabbed her legs. Once Krystal wrapped her arms around my neck, I took off in my vampire speed. Krystal yelped when she tighten her grip on my neck. Next minute, we are back at La Push where my car is parked.

"Whoa!" Krystal said when she got off my back.

"Get in." I said as I got behind the wheel. Krystal followed as I started the engine. Soon we were on the road, over the speed limit. I noticed Krystal was holding on to her seat for dear life. We arrived at her house with three minutes to spare.

"Aren't you worried about being pulled over?" Krystal asked as we got out of the car.

"Not one bit." I said as we head to the front door and laugh.

"Okay, so apart from what happened a few minutes ago, I had a great time." Krystal said.

"I really had a great time too, especially spending it with you." I said causing Krystal to blush. It's true. I mean we both confess our feelings to each other and she's okay with me being a vampire. The question is, can I trust her with the secret?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the whole vampire thing." Krystal said as if she read my mind.

"Thanks." I said as we approached the door.

Krystal just had her hand on the doorknob when suddenly she turned around, got on her toes as she placed her hands on my shoulders and planted a quick kiss where my lips are. My brain was completely stunned when I felt her warm lips against my cold ones. I could hear fireworks exploding around us and my heart would be beating until it explodes. Whoa.

Krystal pulled back and I saw her along with her aura blushing serious of pink.

"Um, goodnight." She smiled.

"G-Goodnight." I said weakly as she went inside and closed the door. I fought the urge to let out a 'Yahoo!' as I walked back to my car and head home.

I cannot believe what has happened. I must be the happiness man, well vampire, alive. I couldn't get rid of the smile on face until I came inside of the main house I arrived in five minutes later. As I entered the living room, I saw the entire family including Jacob there smiling at me. Oh boy, here it comes. I thought.

"Hey guys."

" _Sooo,_ how your date with Krystal went?" Rosalie asked with a smile raising an eyebrow.

"It was nice." I said shyly.

Nessie started squealing and ran up to me so fast. "Tell us, tell us, tell us, what happened!" She said jumping up and down.

I turned to Alice. "Okay what did you see Alice?" I asked.

"The part where you two kissed!" Alice said as she and Nessie squealed even louder. I swear these girls are gonna bust my eardrums.

"And the part where you told Krystal you're a vampire." Jacob said.

"Okay for the record, I didn't tell her. She found out. She caught me drinking animal blood." I defended.

"Why were you hunting in a middle of your date?" Carlisle asked sounding very amused with his joke as he chuckled.

"Blame my thirst of blood." I said.

"Okay, so how did she react?" Jasper asked.

"She smiled and said cool."

"Wow, she handled it a lot better than I did." Bella said in surprise.

"Well, she's definitely not afraid of you, that's for sure." Edward said to me.

"Yeah, yeah, we now know how she reacted. Now tell us what happened on your date!" Alice said impatiently as everyone looked at me eagerly.

I took a deep breath and kept it short. "We walked around La Push and watched the sun set at the place where the pack cliff dives. After that, we came across Bella and Edward's meadow. Hope you two didn't mind." I said to them.

"Not at all. Continue." Bella smiled.

"Yeah come on, what happens next?" Nessie asked.

I should be feeling red right now when I said, "I told I love her and she said she loves me too. I dropped her off to her house afterwards and before she said goodbye, … she kissed me." I said those last two words quietly even though everyone can hear that.

All the girls started squealing like crazy. Yes, Bella was squealing as well. Esme looked like she was crying even though there are no tears as she hugged me.

"Oh sweetheart, that's great to hear. You don't know how happy I am right now for you." Esme said. Man you gotta love that motherly love she gives us.

"Wait a minute," We all turned to Emmett who was speaking looking like he couldn't believe it. "So you kissed her _after_ you told her you're a vampire?" Jasper, Edward and Jacob were stifling a laugh when Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I answered like it was obvious. Where's he going with it?

The three guys soon burst with laughter and everyone except for Emmett, who is completely dumbstruck, joined it.

"You…owe… me… a… flat… screen… plasma TV." Jasper said in between laughs.

Okay, something tells me those two made a bet and it involves me.

"Did I miss the joke here?!" I asked in annoyance.

"Emmett betted that you kissed Krystal _then_ told her you're a vampire while Jasper betted the other way." Edward said grinning.

"Gee thanks guys." I said to them sarcastically.

"Way to help a brother out." Emmett said to me as I laughed. He still hasn't gotten over being Alice's dress up doll from the last bet. How can he when Jasper took a picture of him in a dress and sent it to everyone? I still have that on my screen saver.

The rest of the night, everyone kept asking me questions about my date. I'll tell you, this has been the best day of my life.

* * *

 **There's more to come. Also Miley will be given a part in this story later on. Please Review.**


	14. Filling Her In

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal now knows the existence of vampires. Let's see what happens now between her and Lucas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Filling Her In**

Lucas's POV

It's Saturday and good thing too. It's gonna be sunny in the afternoon so my family and I don't have to worry about making an excuse for school. I decided to visit Krystal today so I quickly got dressed and drove to her house. I pulled into her driveway and there were no cars. Seems like Roark has worked today. I rang the door bell and next second, Krystal opened the door.

"There's my vampire boyfriend." Krystal teased.

"Hey to you too." I said as I gave her a kiss. I don't think I'll ever get enough of that kiss. "I suppose you have a lot of questions to ask me?"

"Just the basics." Krystal said as we got into my car and took off.

"Well then let's hear them." I said.

"Just to be clear; are you really adopted by Carlisle?" Krystal asked.

"Yep."

"How did this happen? Did you all have to… die to become a vampire?" She asked.

"No, it was Carlisle who started it. He never wanted to, but he had no choice." I explained.

"Why?"

"Well I think it makes it easier if I start from the beginning." I said as I parked near the pier. As Krystal and I got out and started walking, I took deep breath and started.

"Carlisle was born in London in the 1640's –"

"He's that old?!" Krystal asked in surprised.

"Yeah, quick fact about vampires; we don't age physically." I said chuckling. "May I continue please?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Carlisle's father was an Anglican pastor. He along with others hunts vampires and witches claiming to 'rid the world of evil.' Those attempts would end up killing the innocents." Krystal shuddered. She must have imagined what it would've been like if she was accused of witchcraft.

"Carlisle took over his father's place as he aged but he doesn't act like his father has done. One day, he ran into a group of vampires and was bitten by one. He went into hiding cause he knows what his father would do. After his transformation, he wanted to kill himself for what he has become but failed."

"You see the things you hear about vampires being killed by stakes or hate garlic doesn't work like that. The only thing that kills us is to rip their heads off and burn them in fire."

"Guess I'll have to be careful playing with fire." Krystal teased even though she knew I was being serious.

"So one day, Carlisle was desperate for blood and luckily for him, he found out how to survive without drinking blood from humans and that's animal blood." I said.

"So that's why you were after that deer last night." Krystal said. I nodded and continued.

"After he discovered his new diet, Carlisle is able to resist any human blood which led him into becoming a doctor." I heard Krystal let out a wow. "Now even though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value for human life. He wanted to create one but he hates to ruin someone's life just so they could follow his."

"One night in the 1918, Carlisle was working a late night shift. That night, he met Edward and his mother. They were both dying of Spanish influenza. Edward's father already died after the first wave. Before Edward's mother passed away, she begged Carlisle to save Edward. So Carlisle did as she wishes and changed Edward thus making him his companion."

"Not long after, Carlisle was called to a dying woman. That woman is Esme, she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff."

"Why would she do that?" Krystal asked in shock.

"Esme ran away from an abusive relationship when she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth but the baby died of lung fever two days later." An 'Oh my gosh' was heard from Krystal as I continued. "That's what led her to kill herself. She was found and brought to the hospital but her condition was bad. Carlisle was there and he remembered her before when he treated her at a young age. He didn't want someone like her to be lead in a cruel fate so he changed her."

"And she was okay with that?" Krystal asked.

"Yep. Carlisle was very surprised at her reaction. The two soon fell in love and got married." I said.

"A few years later, Carlisle found Rosalie who was beaten and almost killed by her then drunken fiancé and friends by the scent of her blood. He changed her hoping she will be Edward's mate." Krystal started to giggle and I couldn't blame her. Edward being set up to be with Rosalie must have been awkward. "Those two however only see each other as siblings much to Rosalie's disappointment that he rejected her despite her lack of feelings as well."

"Rosalie came across Emmett who was mauled by a bear. She rescued him and brought him over to Carlisle to change Emmett."

"Let me guess how he reacted in his own words; 'Hell yeah?'" She said as we both laughed.

"Something like that and the two fell in love and got married." I said. "As for Alice and Jasper, they're a different story."

"Alice was changed by a vampire who worked in an asylum she was in when a tracker was after her."

"Why was Alice in an asylum?" Krystal asked.

"Something to do with seeing the future. She couldn't remember much from her memories after she was changed."

"Jasper was the youngest major in Texas during the Civil War. He ran into a group of vampires and was bitten by a girl name Maria hoping to use his skills to lead an army. Jasper, who thought he was doing this for love, left her when he realizes how mistrustful she can be. Sometime later, he met Alice at a diner. You see Alice has been expecting to meet him here cause she saw it in a vision. She also saw them together with Carlisle and his family. So they joined them and the two got married as well."

"This might interest you about Bella." I said. "Bella was human around the time she married Edward right after high school. During their honeymoon, Bella found out she was pregnant with Edward's baby Nessie."

"What, Edward and Bella are _her_ parents?!" Krystal asked in a big surprised.

"Yeah I know, I had that same reaction." I chuckled. "Anyway, Bella soon gave birth to Nessie but she almost died in the process. Luckily Edward saved her in time by changing her."

"So that's why Nessie eats and why she's warm." Krystal said. "Hold on, how old is she?"

"Ten."

"But she –"

"Yes she looks young for her age but her growth rate goes by very fast. She reached full maturity at age seven and stopped aging since." I explained.

"How old are you?" Krystal asked nervously.

"I'm only twenty." I answered causing Krystal to blush seeing that I'm only a few years older than her.

"How did you, well, you know…"

"A year ago, I got hit by a car very badly and Carlisle saved me. That's when they told me what they really are." I said as Krystal and I decided to sit down.

"So what did it feel like when you got bitten?" Krystal asked.

"The venom he injected in me was excruciating painful. Like you're being burned alive." I said shuddering from how it felt back then. "What's hard about it is that you had to restrain yourself from going too deep for human blood. The taste of it takes over you and you… can't stop."

"But he did, right?"

"Yeah, I never tasted human blood since my transformation and I never wanted to. It just doesn't seem right to me." I said.

There was silence between us as we watch the water flow at the pier until Krystal spoke.

"You said Alice saw visions of her and Jasper and such, can she see into the future?" She asked.

"Yeah Alice can see the future. That's how we were able to find you when Miley beat you up." I explained.

"She must have known I would discover your secret." Krystal said.

"Not really, you see her visions are subjective so the future could change." I said.

"Can all of you see the future?" She asked.

"No but some of us have certain gifts when we were transformed." I explained. "Jasper can control emotions so say if you're very stress, he can calm you down. Now this might freak you out but Edward can read minds."

"Mind reading? You mean he can read our thoughts?" Krystal started blushing again. Guess she feels embarrassed how Edward saw how in love she is with me.

"Yeah." I said trying not to laugh. "Bella is a shield. It protects her and other's mind from any psychic powers aiming for their minds. For example, Edward can't read her mind unless she lets down her shield to let him."

"Lucky her." Krystal muttered.

"Nessie has a gift to show people her thoughts by touching their face with her palms. Her gift can even go through Bella's shield." I said.

"Do you have any powers?" She asked interestingly.

"I use my aura to protect myself from other psychic powers like Bella except that it's not just the mind since it also protects my entire body." I said. I then held out my hand as Krystal watched in amazement at the aura sphere that came out of my hand and disappeared. "I can also create aura spheres like you saw just now. I can see people's aura to detect if they're lying and also know their emotions."

"Really?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, like yours; right now, it's pink." I said as I took her hand and looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "When I first met you on the first day of history, you had that same color on you. It interests me because I never saw that color on anyone before. I then realized that it means you love me as I love you."

Krystal lean in and kissed my lips. "It's true, I love you. I have been since you first walked into the classroom." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Come with me." I said as I got up.

"Where are we going?" Krystal asked curiously as she got up as well.

"Just hop on and I'll show you." I said as Krystal got on my back and I started sprinting into the forest.

A few minutes later, we arrived where we were surrounded by trees. Krystal got off my back as I saw the sunlight streaming through the trees.

"I want to show you something." I said as head to the sunlight.

"Wait, don't you're gonna –" Krystal gasped as I stepped into the sunlight, unbuttoned my shirt exposing my chest and turned around to face her.

"We don't stay out of the sun because we burn from it, our bodies would do this." I explained as Krystal gazed into my body as it sparkles into the sunlight like diamonds. "People would know that we're different."

Krystal slowly walked towards me not taking her eyes off my body. "You're beautiful." She sounded speechless like she didn't know how else to say it.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face looking into my eyes. Krystal blushed in embarrassment.

"You're the one who's beautiful." I said. Krystal and I stared into each other's eyes as we slowly lean towards each other until our lips met. The sunlight remained where it was as the light dance through the sparkling body of mine as we continued kissing entering our little world of bliss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. :)**


	15. Happiness

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So yeah I know some of the events and stuff are a bit similar to Bella and Edward's but please be patient with me. There will be unexpected events that will leave you guessing. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Happiness**

Lucas's POV

"Come on Lucas, you got this!" Nessie cheered.

"Oh no you don't!" Emmett said.

It was Sunday night and my family and I decided to have family game night. Tonight's game features Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and we agreed on having a tournament. Right now it's down between me and my Marth ( **A/N: Marth is my favorite character)** vs. Emmett and his Ike. We're both down with one stock and he has less percentage than I do. He was about to unleashed the final smash but I quickly hit him hard enough to let go of the final smash ball. I quickly grabbed it and unleashed Marth's Critical Hit and sent Emmett's character flying off screen.

"Boom, what now!" I yelled.

"Dammit!" Emmett swore as he tossed his controller without breaking it while Jasper laughed at Emmett's loss.

"Lucas has won for the third time in a row." Carlisle announced.

"And the third time Emmett lost to him." Rosalie teased.

"That's it, rematch, now!" Emmett demanded.

"You just won't give up will you?" Bella said.

"Not until he beats Lucas, which he won't." Alice said.

"I told you not to use your powers during the game." Emmett said to her.

"You know I think that's enough for tonight." Esme said calmly.

I looked at my watch; it's a quarter after ten. "Uh, yeah let's call it a night guys." I quickly said as I started walking out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Ummmmmm…."

What's the point of lying to my family since they know what I do almost every night? Even with my aura on, Edward and Alice would know that I sneak into Krystal's room and watch her sleep.

Edward started to chuckle. "All you had to do is say so."

"Okay, so I like watching her sleep, don't judge me." I said as everyone laughed and I sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

I arrived at Krystal's house five minutes later. Roark is asleep judging from his heartbeat. I noticed that the window to Krystal's room was opened and a small light is on. I jumped to the window and carefully peaked through to see Krystal sitting on her bed talking on her phone.

Okay, so maybe there's a slight delay but an idea hit me when I saw a dark corner across her bed. I could stay there and hide myself so I can still watch her. I know, I'm a genius. Krystal was too busy talking to see me slip through her window. I stood in the dark corner facing her bed and turning myself into a statue, not moving, not breathing, and not making a sound hoping she doesn't see me as I listen into her conversation with her friend Anna.

"Tell me what happened on your date." I heard Anna say on the phone.

"How did you know about that?" Krystal asked in surprised. She didn't tell her?

"Your post on Twitter says you had the best night ever and we both know it has nothing to do with your volleyball match." Anna said. Krystal blushed in embarrassment. "Now tell me how your date went."

Krystal thought for a moment on what to say until she said, "It was magical."

Anna started squealing like crazy. "What did he do?"

"He took me to La Push beach and we walked and talked. Then he took me to the most beautiful view to watch the sun set and then we went to this amazing meadow." Krystal said with a dreamy look. She must be remembering the good moments on our night together. I don't blame her. It was the best night for me too.

"There's more to it is there?" Anna asked. "Come on, what happened?"

"Well…" Krystal gasped when she looked at my direction in surprise as my eyes widened. Crap, I'm busted! "Uh, Anna, I'll have to call you back."

"What, no, we're in the middle of talking about –" Krystal hung up her phone and placed it next to her alarm clock.

"Lucas." She said as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Um, hi?" Okay, that sounded like a question.

"How long have you been standing there?" Krystal asked.

"Not long really." I said.

Krystal looked at her door then at me. Guess she's checking to make sure her father is still asleep. "How did you get in here?" Okay scratch that.

"Um, the window." I said pointing out the obvious.

Krystal made a face as if she should've known. "Um, have you done this before?"

"Been doing it for the past few weeks." I said sheepishly. "I really like watching you sleep. It fascinates me."

"Don't you get tired coming here this late at night?" Krystal asked.

"Actually, vampires don't sleep."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little tired?"

"Not one bit."

"So you just watch me sleep?" Krystal asked.

"Well there's more to it than that." I said. Krystal looked at me curiously as I continued. "You know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh no." Krystal groaned. Guess I was right about her being embarrassed about it. "What did I say?"

"Nothing really embarrassing if that's what you're thinking." I said. "You mostly said my name."

"I did?" Krystal turned red. I nodded my head.

"Remember the day after Miley beat you up and I came to your house when you didn't go to school?" Krystal nodded. "When you fell asleep in my arms, you said my name, like a lot. I couldn't resist how you say my name so I started coming here on Sunday since to hear you say it. On that night, you said that you love me. When you said that, you made me feel so happy and I wanted to wait until the time was right to tell you how much I love you. And yes, I gave you that kiss on the forehead."

Krystal was blushing from what I said.

"You made me feel complete since you came into my life. Before, I felt like I was missing something since I became a vampire. That day I met you, it wasn't long until I realized how in love I am with you. You don't know how happy I am to have you in my life." I said.

"I feel the same way when I met you." Krystal said. "Before, my life was nothing but pain and sadness since my mom died."

"Krystal you don't have to –"

"Yes, I do." Krystal said confidently. "During those times, I felt like I lost half of myself, the part where I used to be happy. Whenever I'm around with my dad, my friends or other people, I always been telling myself that I'm okay like nothing ever happened but inside, I was sad and weak like I couldn't handle living like this."

"When _I_ met you, there was something about you that's telling me that there's hope, a reason for me to be happy. It was like you gave me what I needed. Lucas, no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." Krystal said smiling at me while placing her hand on my face.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I said.

Next thing we knew, our lips met. God I love the feeling of her warm lips against my cold ones. I also enjoy the smell of her vanilla scent. I just want more of that smell. I cupped her face with one hand and the other around her waist and slowly moved my lips with hers.

Things then started to heat up when Krystal opened her mouth and ran her tongue against my bottom lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. When I meant that things started to heat up I really mean it did when my throat suddenly caught fire.

"Whoa!" I cried not too loudly as I quickly pulled away from Krystal and sent myself straight to the wall with my back against it. I was breathing uncontrollably. That was too close. A few more seconds and I would've killed her.

"I-I'm sorry." Krystal said. Her aura had a mix of embarrassment for going too far along with hurt and disappointment of how it ended.

I took a couple of deep breaths before I said, "No, don't be. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Expecting what?"

"Your scent, the scent that attracts vampires for their blood. I never wanted human's blood in my life since my transformation. I was able to resist the smell of it since but I didn't expect yours would have this much affect on me. I could've killed you and I don't want that to happen." I said not facing her.

"I trust you." Krystal said. "You won't."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you just now, stopping that moment we had earlier," I said as I face her. "But I'm not sure if I could control myself when I'm with you." I turn away again.

"Lucas, I trust you. I'm here for you. Please don't leave." Krystal begged. I turned to her and saw she had a tear out of her eye. Man what am I doing? I letting my thirst get in the way of the one person I love with all my life. No, I'm not letting that happen.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." I said as I sat back down on her bed. Next minute, Krystal threw her arms around me and buried her head in my chest as I wrapped mine around her and rest my chin on her head. "Krystal, I love you. You are my life, my world, my universe, my everything."

"I love you too Lucas." Krystal said as she lifted her head and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I looked at my watch saying it's ten past eleven.

"Are you tired? You should probably get some sleep." I said.

"I don't want you to leave." Krystal said sadly.

I kissed her forehead. "If you want, I'll stay with you the whole night."

"Thank you." Krystal smiled. I texted Bella since I can trust her and her shield explaining to her what's going on. You should get the picture why. Krystal was now lying on her bed and turned off her lamp as I lay down next to her.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Krystal asked. Tomorrow we have no school due to a teacher conference.

"Alice and Rosalie, mostly Alice, is dragging me for another shopping trip." I said. "But after that, I'll be free for the afternoon."

"Sounds great." Krystal said. "Can you tell me more about the world you live in?"

I smiled and told her more about my family, life as a vampire, the Volturi and I even told Krystal about Nessie's boyfriend Jacob being a werewolf and about his tribe.

We continued talking throughout the night until she became tired. Krystal snuggled up to my side as I put my arm around her. Krystal drifted into sleep and placed her head near my chest as I lay next to her watching her rest peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Like I said there will be unexpected things to happen in the next few chapters. Please review. :)**


	16. Part of the Family, Lose a Family

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is where stuff gets real.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Part of the Family, Lose a Family**

Lucas's POV

I continued lying with Krystal as she slept through the night. By six a.m., morning arrived and Krystal slowly started to wake up. She noticed something odd when she woke up. I had to hold a laugh when she jolted up in a sitting position and finding herself on top of me. Her face along with her aura turned deep red of embarrassment.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled as I slowly sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She said blushing. "Um how did I –"

"Well, you didn't sleep talk much but you started climbing on top of me and when I try to get you off of me, you refused so I let it go." I explained. "Anyway, I wanted to see you wake up before I leave."

"Do you have to?" Krystal pouted as she got off and lay next to me.

"I love too but your father will wake up soon and I would have a hard time explaining about all this." I said sadly. "But I promise after I'm done shopping with the girls, I'll be free this afternoon."

"I look forward to that." Krystal smiled. I smiled as well and gave her a peck on her lips. Krystal frowned and gave me a puppy face. Man how did she know that the puppy face always works on me? I laughed and return my lips to hers.

* * *

The rest of the mornings were spent shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Even Bella tagged along to both of their surprises. Just like always, Alice would go overboard on what to buy in the mall. I swear this girl could buy the whole store that will last for ten years. You would think she believes our clothes only last a day… or an hour or two. We went through store after store for what seems like forever when at noon, I told Alice that I'm sitting down on the bench which she agreed. Bella joined me as Alice and Rosalie continued to the next store.

"I cannot believe you girls dragged me into Victoria's Secret." I said as I collapsed on the bench and dropped the bags I've been carrying. Being dragged into that store was nothing but sheer torture while those three, even though Bella was on my side for this, tried on many lingerie, some girls came up to me in just a bra and thong asking if they look good in it. I think the boys back home are never gonna let me forget this.

"Oh come on Lucas, we didn't do anything that desperate to get you to come with us." Bella laughed as she sat down next to me.

"All three of you gave me puppy faces!" I stated.

"You're reaction to them was priceless." Bella laughed. "So, care to tell me what happened with you and Krystal last night?"

I told Bella what happened when I came to Krystal's house. After ten minutes of explaining, Bella said, "She sounds really happy being with you." She smiled.

"She is and so am I." I said. "I don't even think I deserve someone like her."

"Don't say that." Bella said. "You love her, she loves you. You two are meant to be together forever."

"Um, I think you need a better word than forever." I said sounding uncomfortable and Bella noticed.

"Are you worrying about Krystal being changed into a vampire?" She asked.

"No, I mean she never asked about being changed but I'm assuming she will." I said remembering every conversation we had together.

"Well don't do anything stupid like saying you don't love her only to protect her." Bella said.

"I'm not an idiot Bella. Edward's like a hundred and fifteen and he was doing something old school or whatever the hell he did to keep you safe back then." I said.

"That's one of the differences between you and Edward." Bella said. "I just hope Edward hasn't been teaching you on how to protect Krystal." We both laughed at the idea.

Alice and Rosalie returned half an hour later with more bags and we were finished shopping after two more stores. I told the girls to go on home as I promised Krystal I stop by her house.

"Don't forget to invite her over tonight." Alice said. My family thought it would be nice if Krystal come over to my house. Carlisle hasn't officially met Krystal except for when he treated her back at school and Esme and Jacob has never got the chance to meet her in person. I'm actually okay with it since I'm always welcome at the Diamond's and Roark is very welcoming to me like I'm already his son-in-law. I nodded to Alice and drove to Krystal's house.

"Hey." Krystal said opening the door for as I stepped inside when I arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey to you." I smiled.

"Lips." Krystal said. I gave her a quick kiss and we laughed silently. Krystal led me to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Where's your dad?" I asked when I saw that his car wasn't here as Krystal rest her head on my chest and I put an arm around her.

"He went to pick up some groceries." Krystal shrugged. "He should be home soon. How was shopping with the girls?"

Man did she have to ask? I told her what happened in every store we went to. Krystal laughed at how Alice fights her way to get what she wants even more when I told her about that Victoria's Secret adventure.

"Oh you poor thing." Krystal teased.

"As much as I love shopping, it was way beyond my level." I said unable to get those images out of my head. "I'm not kidding you Alice has an addiction with shopping. You can't control her no matter what you do and you can't get out of going shopping with her."

"I think you're exaggerating about her." Krystal said.

"Oh trust me, when you go shopping with her, let me know how that turns out." I laughed as Krystal and I gave each other another kiss.

We remained where we on the couch for while. We didn't talk much which it did not matter since we're enjoying each other's presence. It just feels right having Krystal in my arms. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Listen Krystal, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner." I said.

"Y-Your house?" Krystal looked at me as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, my parents want to meet you. Well you met Carlisle but you know what I mean." I said.

"Yeah but dinner? I know you guys don't eat and I don't want it to be much trouble for your parents." Krystal said.

"You forgot that Nessie is half-human so she eats some human food. Plus Jacob is coming to visit so he'll be joining as well. So it's not much trouble" I said.

"You're sure?" I nodded. "Well, then yes, I love too." My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket receiving a text message from the pixie herself.

 **Then it's settled! – Alice**

I had an annoyed look on my face. Why am I not surprised? Krystal noticed and laughed. I heard Roark coming inside when he arrived home with some grocery bags.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Roark smiled. Krystal blushed as she buried her face in my chest in embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Hey Roark." I said to him.

"I hope you two were using protection." Roark said. Whoa there! What the hell gave him that idea?!

"Oh my gosh, dad it's not like that!" Krystal said turning red.

"I'm joking." Roark said chuckling. "But I'm serious though if you two ever get physical –"

"Okay we get it, thank you!" Krystal said as Roark continued laughing.

"Um, anyway Roark," I said awkwardly. "Would it be okay if Krystal comes over to my house and have dinner with my family?"

"I don't see why not. Yeah, go ahead. Also Krystal, I just got called for an emergency shift at work so I might be home late." Roark said.

"Okay, do you want me to make you something before you go?" Krystal asked.

"Don't worry about it. There are some leftovers in the fridge so I think I'll have those. You two have fun." Roark said as he left the room.

"Why did he have to say that?" Krystal buried her head in embarrassment.

"He's just doing his job as a dad." I laughed. Krystal glared at me. "Hey at least you didn't have Bella's father. He's the chief of police." Now Krystal laughed.

We said goodbye to Roark and Krystal and I got into my car and drove off to my place. A few minutes later, we arrived at the main house and I parked outside of it. Krystal gaped at the sight of it. I don't blame her. It's not every day you see a family this big living in a house like this.

"Oh my gosh." Krystal said with her eyes wide and mouth open as I opened the passenger door for her to come out. "This is where you guys live?"

"Is there a problem?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"No, it's just, how can you guys afford such a place?" Krystal asked as we got inside.

"Well with Carlisle being the best doctor and working so much and a lot of fortune we've all inherited, you can say we own a lot more than any celebrity you could think of." I said.

I led Krystal who is feeling a bit nervous judging by her aura, into the kitchen where Esme was cooking and sitting at the table were Carlisle, Edward and Bella who all smiled at our arrival.

"Hi Krystal."

"Hi Edward, Bella."

"We're happy to have you here Krystal." Carlisle said as he got up and shook Krystal's hand.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Cullen." Krystal said.

"I told you that you may call me Carlisle. Your father allowed Lucas to call him by his name." Carlisle smiled.

"Okay."

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said as walked over to us.

I heard Krystal's stomach growl. She blushed. "I guess I am."

"Krystal, this is my mother Esme." I said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Esme smiled as she hugged Krystal. "You don't know how happy Lucas is to have you." I heard Esme say to Krystal quietly. "I always knew that you would bring him happiness into his life." Krystal hugged Esme tightly at her words.

"Krystal!"

Krystal and Esme broke apart as we turned to see it was Alice coming down the stairs with Jasper behind her.

"So happy you're here! You and I need to shop this weekend!" Alice said excitedly as she hugged Krystal.

"Um, okay." Krystal said.

"Oh wow, Lucas wasn't kidding about that vanilla smell." Alice said as she let go. Krystal blushed.

"Alice!" I said. Did she have to say that out loud?

"Lucas chill, Krystal and I are best friends right?" Alice asked. Before Krystal could say anything, Emmett came for behind her and lifted her up.

"There she is!" Emmett boomed as he spins her around in his arms. Krystal let a small yelp at the sudden action.

"Emmett, put her down!" I said. I then remembered the last time I asked Emmett to put me down. "Gently."

"Dammit Lucas, you ruined the fun." Emmett laughed as he put Krystal who is feeling a bit dizzy. Rosalie came in and slapped Emmett's head for his action. Nessie came in after her along with Jacob.

"Hi Krystal." Nessie said happily as she hugged her.

"Hi Nessie." Krystal said as she hugged her back. "Okay this is weird talking to a ten year old in like a seventeen year old body." She said as they let go. "Even weirder that you two are her parents." Krystal said mentioning Edward and Bella.

"You should've seen how Lucas reacted when we told him that." Bella laughed.

"Oh please don't." I said with my head down.

"Too late." Edward chuckled. My head bolted up and turned to Nessie and Krystal. Not again. I thought. Nessie placed her hand on Krystal's face and showed her the memory.

Krystal giggled. "Okay I'm keeping that." Oh that's just great.

"So is anyone gonna give me an introduction?" Jacob teased and then turned to Krystal. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Nessie's boyfriend and a good friend of Lucas. He and I work together at the shop near the Res. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding his hand as they shook.

"Same here." Krystal said.

"Krystal, dinner won't be ready in another half hour but please make yourself right at home." Esme smiled.

"Lucas can give you a tour of the house." Alice suggested but I can tell she saw that coming.

"Um yeah, sure. I'll show her the place." I said as I took Krystal's hand towards the stairs.

"Yeah show her the place." Emmett repeated my line. "First thing he'll do is take her to his room and –" He was cut off when I shot an aura sphere at his head.

"OW! What is with you blasting aura spheres at me?!" Emmett asked rubbing his head as everyone laughed.

"Well one is to shut you up and two because it's fun." I laughed as Krystal and I start climbing the stairs.

"Your family sure is something." Krystal said.

"Well what can I say; we are quite a unique family." I said. I showed Krystal the rooms on the top floor until we reached mine.

"And here's my room." I said as she stepped in. Krystal didn't say a thing as she looked around the scenery. Probably speechless about how my room is bit bigger than hers or the necessities I have. Krystal then noticed my bed.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." She said.

"We don't but I have to lay down at some point when I think about things." I shrugged.

Krystal then picked up the remote to my stereo on my bed. "What's this for?"

"Press play." Krystal pressed the play button and the stereo turned on.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

I held out my hand offering hers. Krystal saw it and let a small gasp. She seems uncertain about something.

"I don't know how to…" Krystal turned red in embarrassment. I smiled.

"I'm not much of dancer myself." I said. It's true. One time at the Homecoming dance, when I danced with Meghan, let's just say we both of us ended up on the floor no thanks to my dad's 'teaching.'

Krystal took my hand as I slowly put my other hand on her waist. She then placed her other hand on my shoulder. Without even knowing what we're doing, Krystal and I danced to the music as we looked into each other's eyes. She started to blush and looked down. Letting go of her waist, I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing just fine." I said softly.

 _So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

Krystal and I continued dancing to Ed Sheeran. I surprised Krystal by slowly spinning her like a top which she responded really well. She returned her hand back on my shoulder as we slowly danced throughout the song.

As it ended, Krystal and I leaned into each other for a kiss. I was so focus staring into her crystal blue eyes when someone coughed. I looked at the door to see Edward, Emmett, Alice and Nessie standing by the door smirking. The girls couldn't hold their squeals.

"Uh…"

"Say no more, say no more. You two go ahead and finish where you left off." Emmett said grinned.

Krystal was blushing of crimson red as we quickly let go.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" I asked irritably.

"And interrupt this moment?" Nessie said.

"What do you guys even want?" I asked.

"Esme wants you guys down for dinner." Edward said.

"You could've called us." I said.

"You two were pretty busy in your own little world." Alice smiled.

I sighed. "We'll be right there."

All four of them left leaving me and Krystal alone. "I am so sorry about that." I said scratching my head. "They just love giving me a hard time."

"They're just showing how happy they are for you, that's all." Krystal said with a smile.

"I know but it really gets on my nerves." I said. "Come on, I'm sure everyone's waiting for you."

"Okay." I took Krystal's hand and we left the room.

The rest of the evening was pleasant as Krystal bonded well with my family. They all love her like she's already part of the family. I'm telling you Krystal is the best thing that has ever happen to me and nothing and I mean nothing can get in the way of this.

* * *

Miley's POV

I'm sitting through math not giving a damn about what the teacher is saying. Normally I would be thinking about boys, shop and mostly boys but today it's none of the above. I'll tell you what's on my mind; Krystal *&%*&ing Diamond.

I never liked her ever since she arrived at our school last year. She's not even pretty yet boys fall for her. She doesn't feel intimidated when I torment her like I did with the other girls here. I might have got her once when I brought up about her dead mom. She pissed me on a whole new level when she asked out Lucas on the first week of school. I was gonna put that bitch her place if something hadn't hit my foot causing me to fall. Everyone thought I was being a klutz but I know that I stepped on something that made me fell. After that humiliation, I planned on giving Krystal what she gets. My girls and I ambushed her during fifth period and gave her a good beating. I was sure no one would know or hear us beating up a student in the bathroom but I wrong when Lucas and his siblings found us. How could they when they were like halfway across the school?

There's just something up with these Cullens. It was weird enough how they all came at Krystal's side when she became Lucas's girlfriend but there is something different about them. They're all similar yet they're different. No human could hurt that badly to nearly crush my arm when I was pulled out of the bathroom by Lucas. Gold was not even an eye color and when Lucas saw me at the principal's office I could've sworn that he growled at me like an animal. How is that even possible? That's for me to find out but that's easier said than done. I tried to follow them and eavesdrop but they got away or quieted themselves when I had the chance. It's like they're one step ahead of me. Well, that is not gonna happen and I am determined to know their little secret.

The bell signaled us for fourth period and my plan was already set. With my power getting control of this school, oh those people will have a hard time hiding in the shadows. My friends followed me to the commons where everyone always meets in between classes.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Diana asked but I ignored her as I climbed up the stone stair railings. I started to wave my arms and shout at the people around me. I saw Krystal with the Cullens. The hot guy Edward and that pixie fashion freak glare at me but with a calm look.

"Everyone, listen up. Krystal is with the Cullens who are not human. They got super strength, weird eyes and pale skinned." Krystal had a scared expression on her face while the students were just looking at each other looking confused. That's right I know your little secret.

"Funny, either we're too strong or you're just that weak with all the excuses you made to get out of gym." The blonde guy said loudly.

"Yeah it's not our fault we don't go out in the sun much." Lucas said. "Why do you think our dad take us hiking during school when it's sunny?" At those words, the blood drained from my face and everyone laughed at me.

"No, no you have to believe me. It's true." I tried to shout over the laughter.

"Okay then where's your proof?" One guy asked.

"Um..." I look like a total idiot not even having evidence. I looked down and saw that all my friends were laughing at me too. Traitors.

Everyone kept laughing as I jumped and head to the door of the parking lot. I turned around to face everyone.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. That was your biggest mistake." I shouted. This caused them to laugh even harder so I ran out the door crying. I could feel the mascara running down my face and my make up all smudged. I ran passed the parking lot and into the woods where I sat there crying. How can they not believe me? I am the queen of this school and people believe a word I say and here I am being a joke. What am I gonna do?

It seems like hours that I sat here when I heard footsteps coming towards me. My head snapped up and stood up face to face to a young man walking towards me so gracefully. He has light brown hair, he looks about short probably close to six feet and his appearance is similar to the Cullens.

"Hello there." He said. Oh god his voice is so sexy that it's drawing me in. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here?"

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered. I mean come on, he's beautiful.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Jonathan and you are?" he asked.

"M-Miley."

"Lovely name." Jonathan said. "So what happened to you?"

"That bitch Krystal humiliated me in front of the school no thanks to her boyfriend Lucas." I said.

"Lucas? As in Lucas Cullen?" He asked interestingly.

"Yeah, you know him. You seem similar to the Cullens?" I asked.

"I do and you're right; the Cullens and I are the same." He said eagerly. "Perhaps you could help me with something." I knew it. The Cullens aren't human and he can help me. Glad the universe sees things my way.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"Normally, I play with my food but since you hold important information, you could be of good use to me. We both want something and we can help each other." He said stroking my face. I can feel the shiver down my spine. "So what do you say, will you join me?"

I nodded my head not knowing what I was doing when his sharp teeth came down and sliced down into my flesh on my neck. I screamed in pain as the fire went through my body. Jonathan laughed and carried me to faith unknown. The fire burned through me as I kept on screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Lucas's POV

Miley's outburst was one to talk about. My family and I were glad to cover up about Miley's suspicions. Ever since she tried to pull that stunt, she hasn't been seen at school for two weeks. According to Charlie, Miley has been reported missing since that day. No one seems to be bothered by this. In fact, most of the students are relieved. Most of Miley's victims felt free from her tormenting. I'm happy for that. They suffered enough humiliation from her. There was a rumor that Miley got pregnant and quit school. I doubt that's the case but then again she's known for getting what she wants from men if you know what I mean. However, I couldn't help but get this bad feeling about all this. Something tells me that something's up.

Krystal and I were sitting at lunch with everyone including Nessie. We had our usual conversations on random topics, Emmett's jokes and of course me and Krystal. We were interrupted when the principal came to our table.

"Ms. Diamond, may I have a word with you in my office?" Mr. Fulton asked. He had a solemn look on his face. That is not good. Krystal didn't do anything wrong did she? I noticed someone's aura was showing shock. I turned to see it was Edward who's expression does not show a good sign.

Krystal looked at Mr. Fulton and then at us. "Um okay." She said nervously. She had a worry look on her face.

"Everything will be okay." I said to her. Krystal nodded and followed the principal out the cafeteria.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked as we all turned to him.

"Krystal's father…. died."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, that's not good. Hope you liked Miley's POV. Please review.**


	17. Unknown Threat

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens received the news that Krystal's father has died. How and what's gonna happen to Krystal?**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Unknown Threat**

Lucas's POV

"What do you mean he died?!" I asked loudly sitting up abruptly with my hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Well ain't it obvious? He's not alive and can't come back." Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack the back of his head. "OW! Quit it!"

"I know what it means but how, what happened?" I asked as everyone turned to Edward.

"Roark got off work early today." Edward explained. "He was at his car when something attacked him. No one saw what happened. All they know is that he lost all the blood in his body and he… didn't make it."

"Alice, why didn't you see that one coming?! I could've saved him!" I said angrily at her.

"I-I don't know. He was doing fine a few minutes ago." Alice said looking through her vision.

"Oh yeah and look how that turned out." I said sarcastically.

"Lucas, calm down." Jasper said. He sent his waves at me causing my anger to go away.

I slumped into my seat running my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry it's just…" I didn't know what to say. I know it was wrong of me to take my anger out on Alice like that but could you blame me for how upset I am? Roark has been like another father to me; a good natured, funny and respected man and now I lost another one. Krystal isn't gonna handle this as much as I have. Roark is the only family she had left and now he's gone just like her mother. Man could this get any worse?

"It just did." Edward said. I lifted my head to look at him. "Because Krystal doesn't have any family member living in Washington, she has to move in with her godmother… in New York."

I felt as if the world is ripping apart inside me. New York? That's thousands of miles away from Forks. I'll never get to see Krystal again. They can't just take her away from me. She means the world to me and I would die, well you know what I mean, if I don't have her by my side. There's got to be another way.

Just then Alice gasped and zoned out for a few seconds and came back. Edward and Alice looked at each other and then me and nodded. I didn't need to ask as I understood what Alice saw. I got up from my seat and left the cafeteria. I fast walked my way to the principal's office which was closed. I heard crying in the room. No doubt Mr. Fulton told Krystal the bad news. I listened to what they're saying, well what Mr. Fulton is saying as Krystal just stood there and cry.

"I'm really sorry about this Krystal." I heard the principal say. "I will leave you alone now and inform your teachers of your excuse."

The door then opened and Krystal came out. Her eyes were all red streaming with tears. She seems to be in somewhat of a daze.

"Krystal."

Krystal lifted her head to see me. She then ran into my arms and cried into my chest.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her.

"He's gone. He's gone." Krystal cried. She kept on crying into my arms as the principal emerged from his office.

"Mr. Stone." He said noticing me and Krystal.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't help myself and worry about Krystal." I said to him as Krystal lifted her head off my chest and turned to the principal as she stopped crying though she was sniffing.

"It's alright. It nice to see you people care about Krystal. I'm sorry that she has to leave though." Mr. Fulton said. Krystal let out fresh tears as I hugged her tighter still looking at the principal.

"Sir, I know this sounds a bit crazy, but I was wondering if I talk to my parents, would you allow them to be her guardians." I asked. Krystal stopped crying and looked at me in surprise.

Mr. Fulton seems surprised as well as he thought about it. "Hmm, well I wouldn't accept this but since you and your family really care about Ms. Diamond," He took a moment to figure out what say. "Then yes, I will allow it. You may talk to your parents about this as long as Krystal's guardian is okay with it."

"Thank you sir." I said. The principal nodded and left us alone. Krystal finally spoken.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do that."She said.

"Yes I do. My family loves you, Jacob and his tribe loves you, _I_ love you. We all think of you as part of the family." I said with my hands on her arms.

"But – "

"Krystal, I'm not gonna lose you. If you leave, I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

Once again, Krystal started crying but this time they were happy tears. "Thank you." She cried over and over as she hugged me tighter.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked knowing that she's been excused from classes.

"Please." She said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. No doubt that's probably Alice texting me.

 **Go ahead. Edward's got you covered. – Alice**

Krystal and I left the building and made our way to my car. The ride to Krystal's was slow and quiet except for the sound of her sniffing. I pulled over into the driveway and opened the door for Krystal to get out. We came inside the house where the whole place was quiet. It's already too painful for me standing here. Krystal must be feeling it too. I rubbed her back when she felt uncomfortable causing her to relax.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"I just need a shower." She said. No offense there, but she does looks like such a mess from all the crying of her loss. "You won't leave me will you?

"Wasn't planning to." I kissed her forehead and smiled. Krystal gave me a small smile and headed up us the stairs as I stood where I was watching her. The door closed upstairs indicating that she's in the bathroom. As soon as I heard her turn on the water, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see it was Alice calling.

"What is it this time Alice?" I answered.

"Lucas, don't leave the house!" Alice said urgently. What? I wasn't even planning to.

"Okay are you ever gonna elaborate why?" I asked.

"No time. Carlisle and Edward will explain everything." Alice hung up after that leaving me all annoyed and confused. Okay what the hell did Alice see? Not everyone can see the future you know.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and I answered it to see Carlisle and Edward out front.

"Where's Krystal?" Carlisle asked as they came inside very quickly.

"Taking a shower, why?" No one answered as Edward zipped through the house and then upstairs which I'm hoping he's not checking on Krystal.

"Someone's been here." Edward said when he came back downstairs. Huh? I heard footsteps from the front and I turned to see it was Jacob coming inside.

"I checked the area. Whoever he or she is was here earlier." Jacob said.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" I said feeling invisible here.

"When I heard that Roark was attacked, I came to him soon as fast as I could and brought him into the emergency room." Carlisle explained. "On the way their when I got to him, I caught a scent that was on him, a vampire scent."

My fist tightened at what I'm hearing. "You mean he was –"

"Yes, he was killed by a vampire." Carlisle finished as Edward was on his phone talking to Alice.

"Who?" I asked while my fists wouldn't stop shaking. Who would be that cruel to take away Krystal's family? What did Roark ever do?

"I don't know. It was a scent I wasn't familiar with but I could tell that's it not good." Carlisle said.

"We did found a vampire on our territory but he kept slipping though our fingers and suddenly he was gone in a flash which was weird." Jacob explained.

"From what I'm understanding is this; first they killed Roark and they were here earlier. It means one thing; whoever this person is, is after Krystal." Carlisle said.

What? Someone is after my Krystal? Who? Why? What would a vampire want with Krystal? All I know is that Krystal is in danger. There is no way I'm gonna let some idiot kill Krystal or whatever they plan to do with her. I've already lost Meghan and that was because I wasn't there to protect her. Now things will be different.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as calmly as I could as Edward got off the phone.

"You're gonna stay here with Krystal and get her to pack everything she needs so we could move her in to our place." Edward explained. "Bella, Alice and Jasper will be here at four. That will be before this person will arrive once you guys leave."

"Seth and Leah are outside right now keeping guard here so you guys will be keeping in touch. The rest of the pack and I will try get any leads on our 'friend' and stop him if we can." Jacob explained to me.

"Edward and I will also do a scan on our area with Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"We got to get going. Krystal just finished her shower." Edward said then turned to me. "Don't worry Lucas, we'll make sure this person never get gear Krystal."

"Guys, I can't let you all get involved for –"

Carlisle stopped me by putting his hand on shoulder with a firm grip. "Don't even say it. Krystal is a part of this family now. I know you don't want anything to happen to us for her sake but we care about her as much as you do. Don't think of us anything less."

"Yeah man it's only one vampire thinking he's one step ahead of us. So don't be so stubborn and let us help you." Jacob said thumping my back.

How can I refuse my family and friends who have been there for me since I've met them? Why should I doubt them when they are willing to risk their lives for me, for Krystal? I couldn't love them any less. I nodded my head in thanks and Carlisle, Edward and Jacob left the house. The door was closed as I heard,

"Lucas?"

I turned to see Krystal coming down the stairs. She is wearing sweats with a light blue t-shirt and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey Krystal."

"Um, did I hear you talking to someone?" She asked. Of course she heard us.

"Yeah that was Carlisle, Edward and Jacob." I said.

"What did they want?" Krystal asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "We found out something about your father's death."

Krystal looked at me with her eyes widened. "What is it?" She asked fearfully.

I explained to Krystal what really happened to her father and the danger she's in and the plan that I was told. Krystal was trying to calm down but it didn't work. Her aura is showing how scared she is. I kissed her forehead and reassured her that everything will be fine.

"Don't worry Krystal. I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on you." I said holding her hands.

"But I'm not only scared of this person. I'm scared that he might kill you for protecting me." Krystal cried. "I don't wanna lose you too."

I cupped her face and fully kissed her. "Did you forget the promise I made to you?" She shook her head remembering our conversation at the nurse's office. "I promised to make sure nothing will happen to you. I've already lost many people in my life and there's no way I'm losing you as well."

Krystal was silent until she said, "Okay." I kissed her forehead again.

"Come on, let's get you packing." I said checking my watch saying it was one o'clock giving us enough time to pack everything before the others gets here.

We began packing starting off with Krystal pulling out her luggage and packed all her clothes. We grabbed a couple of boxes to put any personal items or things she wishes to keep such as her photos, stereo, music, her drawings and many others she chooses. Seth or Leah usually comes in just to check on us every half hour. With only five minutes to four, we've finished packing everything Krystal needed. The doorbell rang few minutes after and Jasper, Alice and Bella arrived.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. I looked at Krystal who nodded her head.

"Her luggage is upstairs." I pointed.

"I'll help her." Alice said as she and Krystal went upstairs.

"Alice checked her visions and she said that we'll be gone before this person shows up." Jasper explained to me.

"You're sure her visions won't change?" I asked.

"Even if they do, whoever he or she is will have a hard time getting to Krystal with us here so we can always have a backup plan." Jasper said.

"Don't worry Lucas. We'll make sure nothing happens to her." Bella said. Just then there was a scream upstairs. So much for that promise I thought as I quickly ran upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked panicking when I came to Krystal's room to see her standing near her closet and Alice at Krystal's bed going through her luggage.

"You and I have some serious shopping to do! No way are you going out in public with these!" Alice said holding out some flannel shirts.

"Um, okay." Krystal said. I let out a breath of relief. I should've known that whenever Alice freaks out, it involves fashion.

We put all of Krystal's belongings into Alice's Porsche and my Honda. I told Seth and Leah know that as soon as we leave they can head back. Jasper joined Alice in her car while Bella joined me and Krystal in mine. I started the engine and allowed Krystal one last look at the house before we go. We were soon on the road heading to where Krystal will be living. We arrived at the main house ten minutes later in high speed. Alice, Bella and Jasper offer to carry her stuff to her room and let me walk Krystal inside. Esme and Nessie were in the living room waiting for us when we walked in.

"Oh Krystal, I'm so sorry for what happened." Esme said as she gave Krystal a hug causing the tears Krystal's been holding to come out. This just hurts me so much seeing Krystal like this. Why does it feel like it's all my fault? They broke apart soon after and Esme turned to Nessie. "Nessie, would you show Krystal her room?"

"Sure grandma." Nessie smiled. "Come on Krystal, I know you'll gonna love your room."

Nessie led Krystal upstairs leaving me and Esme alone.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Esme asked.

"Honestly Esme, I'm not." I confessed.

Esme pulled me into a hug. "Oh sweetheart, I know things are looking bad but everything will be fine."

I hugged her tighter. "Why did it have to be her?" I started crying only this time with no tears. "Why is it when something bad happens, it involves taking away the people who are close to me? Just when I found her, I'm gonna lose her."

"Lucas, you will not lose her." Esme said making me look right in her eyes. "We will protect her. She's a part of this family now and nothing is gonna stop us from protecting her."

"Thank you Esme." I said tearfully as Esme gave me a kiss on my cheek. The door opened and Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jacob arrived.

"Well?" I asked when I calm down.

"Nothing suspicious when we searched the area." Edward said.

"No sign of that maniac on our side." Jacob said.

"What about you and the others?" Carlisle asked.

"Went by smoothly." I said. "So what now?"

"Nothing we can now but we'll be on our guard." Carlisle said.

"Just leave that to me and the pack. We'll keep an eye on things." Jacob said.

"Now that leaves one thing left." Carlisle said.

No one needed to answer and I didn't want to hear it. I'm only gonna say this once; time to plan Roark's funeral.

* * *

Friday morning came too soon for any of us and I wanted to avoid the pain but I knew that Krystal needed me so I had to come. I was dressed in a black suit that Alice bought me as I came downstairs with Krystal who is wearing a simple black dress. My family was downstairs waiting for us with the cars out front. I took Krystal's hand and guiding her to my Honda in silence. The drive to the funeral home wasn't long but I got to admit for a place that builds sad memories it's very beautiful. We can see why Krystal wanted her father to be buried here. That plus she wants him to be buried next to her mother.

We were greeted at the door where we met Jacob and his pack and was led into the room where the viewing would take place. Alice made arrangements for both viewing and funeral today. A song was played, which I couldn't make out the lyrics, when we approached the coffin. Krystal and I kept walking what felt like an eternity until we saw his peaceful face lying in the bed of silk with his eyes closed. I caught Krystal when she slid to the floor probably from her legs that gave out. I held her in my arms rocking her gently as she sat on the floor and sobbed. I am too upset right now to be angry at the vampire who took away the one family Krystal has left her life, my life, all of our lives.

I watched as my family and Jacob's pack stepped up to the coffin. I watched their pain faces, watched as Carlisle tries his best to look away not wanting to show himself crying with Esme holding on to him. Jasper's face was pain with agony of everyone's emotion yet he stayed.

"Lucas," I heard Krystal whispered gripping my hand. I understood what she meant as I lifted her off the floor supporting her.

Krystal stared down at her father kissing his forehead and touched his hand. I can see Krystal's body shaking and no surprise there, she started sobbing. I don't blame her because I couldn't hold back. I pulled her into a full embrace so she wouldn't fall down again. Krystal's tears were soaking through my suit which I didn't care as I couldn't stop crying silently. I want to stay strong for her. Krystal moved her eyes to me. I guess I can't hide how I feel as my sobs grew. I pulled her closer, her face buried again in my chest and mine hidden in her hair. We stood there sobbing into each other's embrace until it was time for the burial.

Roark's coffin was buried right next to Krystal's mother as everyone paid their respects to him. The only people left standing at his grave were me and Krystal. She kneeled down and places her hand on the head stone as I can hear what Krystal said.

"Daddy," She whispered. "I love you. I'll miss you so much." She then turned to her mother's. "Mom, I hope you and dad are happy together now, resting in peace. I love you. I miss you." Krystal stood up and left leaving me alone.

"Roark," I started as I stared at the tombstones. "Man, why did it have to be you? You're not like any dad I met apart from mine. You have my word sir that I will always, _always_ be there for your daughter. I will always love her and protect her with my life. I hope you rest easily up there. Maybe you'll meet my dad along the way."

"Hello Mrs. Diamond, unless you want me to call you Sapphire." I said. "Krystal has told me all about you. She told me what a great mother you are and one of the strongest people I know. I can see where she gets her strength from. I know it must have been hard for you to leave your daughter and husband. You're not the only one who felt that way. Like I said to your husband, you should meet my parents. I know you and Roark will rest easily since you have each other now. It was nice meeting you if you know what I mean and I hope to talk to you again."

After I said my last words, I turned around and started walking back to my family with one last look at the two headstones before we go.

* * *

 **So I appreciate the reviews. Yes I know it seems a little low about Krystal's father but stick with me people. Please review. :)**


	18. Mending the Pieces

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal and the Cullens said their last goodbye to Roark and now Krystal is living with them but somehow things haven't been the same.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Mending the Pieces**

Lucas's POV

Two weeks has passed since Roark's funeral. It's the first week of November which means there's less sun in our area which is good for us. Things somehow have changed.

Miley is still reported missing and hasn't been in school. School has been in much better spirits now a day since her absence. She isn't the only one that is been missing though. Charlie was informed about many other people that have mysteriously disappeared. That doesn't sound like a coincidence but Alice says that nothing appears to be wrong which bothers her because she says that her visions are being like when you plant a scene on a camera and have it replay it over and over again or you place pictures right in front of it.

In other words she feels like she's being misled. Because of it, we have to stay on our toes for our enemy. We haven't heard or seen anything from whomever which worries me. Jacob had to close the shop so that he and the rest of the tribe can go on patrol which means the shop will remain closed until we put this person is in their place. My family and I even took turns patrolling in our area at night with help of Edward's mind reading, Alice's vision and my aura reading. There was one thing that has been bothering me, and that was Krystal.

After her father's funeral, she hasn't been the same. I don't blame her for losing the only family she has but it was something else. She and I have been, well… falling apart. She hasn't said a word to me. Even when I try to talk to her no words came out of her mouth. I tried to comfort her but whenever I place an arm or hand around her she doesn't respond. It was like she has been totally zombified. You know what hurts more than not having Krystal to talk to you is that she seems okay with the other's presence. She talks to everyone like nothing happened. How can she be fine with everyone but me? It's like she's avoiding me. Oh what am I saying of course she's been avoiding me. It's my fault. My fault I've brought her into the world I live in. My fault of the danger she's in. My fault that her father died. Now seeing me is too much for Krystal like I keep reminding her of what happened. Like I said it's my fault!

"No it's not."

I was sitting on the living room couch running my hands through my hair. I looked up to see it was Edward who has spoken and with him are Jasper and Esme.

"Don't say it just to make me feel better because we all know it's true." I said.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault." Esme said as she sat down next to me rubbing my back.

"Then explain to me why Krystal is okay talking to you guys and not me. Tell me why she's been avoiding me." I said feeling hurt and frustrated.

"She's not avoiding you." Edward said. "She didn't even know you were talking to her."

"How is that even possible? I was right in front of her the whole time." I said.

"You should know how much pain she's in?" Jasper said.

"I know, why do you think –"

"Let me finish." Jasper said. "She's in very emotional pain from her loss. It was bad enough when she lost her mother. That was hard for her. Now with her father gone, she's lost and hurt. None of which has nothing to do with you because she oblivious of your presence."

"If it makes you feel any better, Krystal thinks _you're_ the one who's been avoiding her." Edward said.

I just sat totally speechless. I've been avoiding her? Now that I think about it I have been giving her space whenever she never speaks to me. I thought she needed a moment but I was wrong. In fact, we both have been wrong of what's happening between us. Some communication we're having in a relationship.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Talk to her." Esme said.

"You think I haven't tried that already?" I asked.

"Not to comfort her, talk to her how you feel. Get her to open up to you. I know she will because she needs you." Esme said.

I thought for a moment and they were right. Talking is the only way to work this out. I got up from the couch saying my thanks to the others and climbed upstairs. I passed by Bell and Rosalie on the way until I arrived at my destination.

The door to Krystal's room was slightly ajar when I approached it. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Krystal was sitting on her bed near the headboard with her knees to her chest as she starred at them unaware of my arrival.

"Krystal?" I said softly.

"What do you want?" She asked looking up. Yep she sounds annoyed. So far so good. Note the sarcasm.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"What about?" She asked.

"I don't know, anything at least." I said. "It's just… for the past two weeks whenever we're together, you keep a piece of yourself hidden. That beautiful smile and laugh, that amazing sense of humor, it's just… I feel like you're slipping away from me, closing yourself off. You never speak to me whenever I try to talk to you making sure that you're okay." Krystal opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand out telling her to let me finish. "I assume you would say that you didn't know I was there. If that's the case then why is it that you're comfortable around everyone but me?" I asked. I could feel the hurt in my voice as I try my best not to cry. "You've never been bothered whenever you talk to them but with me it's completely the opposite. You never speak when I speak to you, you never respond when I hold your hand for comfort or such or even look me in the eye."

"Krystal, am I hurting you whenever you see me?" I asked sounding more broken. I can't help it. It's hurt when I tell her. "Is seeing me too painful for you?"

"W-What are you saying?" Krystal asked softly holding back a sob as she tried to calm down.

"I may have almost died but I want to know what's wrong Krystal, I want to be there for you, I want to be the shoulder for you to cry on because it's killing me that you're not letting me in." I said. "I just want to know if you need me."

Krystal just sat there like I threw a slap in her face. When she didn't say anything, I turned around about to leave the room when only two steps I took and I heard Krystal jumped out of the bed. I turned around and caught her when she ran into my arms with her head buried in my chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lucas." She cried as I hugged her tightly. "I never meant to push you away. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." I said softly as she continued sobbing. I let go of her only to cup her face with my hands. "I know it must have been hard losing the people you love. I know because I've been through the same thing when I lost mine. You should know however that I will always be there for you. I do this because I love you Krystal."

"I love you too Lucas." She said tearfully with a smile, the first smile she had in days. Next thing I knew was that our lips met. Two weeks of no kissing with Krystal was like being starved to death. God I missed those soft, warm, raspberry lips of hers against mine. After what felt like forever, we broke apart.

"So," I finally said as I wiped her tears. "Do you want to do something? Just to get your mind off of things."

"Like what?" She asked.

I was thinking of something when I was interrupted in my thought.

"I know what we could do."

Krystal and I turned to see Nessie standing by the door.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. I thought I smell something sweet but not too sweet earlier but I was too focus on Krystal.

"No." Nessie said slowly. That was a definite lie from her tone and aura.

"Okay, then what do you suggest we do?" I asked moving aside that lie.

"I'm spending time with Jacob and his friends at La Push tomorrow. You guys should come." She said excitedly.

"What do you think?" I asked Krystal. "We haven't been there in awhile."

"Sure." She shrugged. "It sounds fun."

A thought came to me. "Hey, why don't you invite your friends along? I'm sure they'd love to come."

Krystal seems unsure. She hasn't talk to her friends in awhile since Roark's passing and she's probably afraid that they don't want her anyone.

I stroked her face. "I know they miss you and I'm sure they still care about you." I said to her as she nodded in agreement.

To Krystal's relief, her friends accepted the invite. They were glad they got to hear her again and understood her situation. They have been really worried about her. I'm glad she has friends like them. It makes me miss my friends who are in college right now. I wonder how they're doing at this moment.

* * *

Saturday is a perfect partly cloudy. A perfect day to spend the day at La Push. Nessie, Krystal and I walked to La Push thanks to Jacob who allowed me to come on his land. We arrived at the beach where Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah and Embry are waiting for us.

"Hey you guys." Jacob said as he hugged Nessie with one arm and gave me a high five with other.

"Hey." I said. "Before we do anything, have you got any updates?"

"Nothing unusual." Seth said.

"Don't worry about us. Sam and his pack are patrolling right now giving us time off." Leah said.

"So come on, let's have so fun." Quil said.

"Where are these 'friends' you been telling us about?" Embry asked Krystal.

There was a honk and we turned to see a silver Audi parked near the beach.

"That would be them." Krystal said. "Hey guys."

"Krystal!" They cried as they hugged her like crazy. Yep, they definitely miss her.

"Hey guys." I said to them as they replied back. "Well I think introductions are in order. You three probably know my sister Nessie. That's Jacob her boyfriend, Quil, Embry, Leah and her brother Seth. Guys these are Krystal's friends; Carly, Nathan and Danielle."

"Hi." They said in unison.

I noticed that Leah, Seth and Embry were frozen in their tracks and they appeared to be staring at something. I followed their gaze to see that they were on Nathan, Carly and Danielle who were looking at them as well. They seem, well… drawn to each other, like seeing them for the first time. That's when I realize something. Wait a minute, is this what I think it is? I turned to see Jacob who laughed. Nessie, Quil and Krystal were confused.

I elbowed Jacob. "Did those three," I pointed at them.

"Yeah, they imprinted." Jacob said. No way. I heard about imprinting and this is the first time witnessing it although I wasn't expecting to see three at once.

"Say what!" Quil said looking at us then at the group.

"Oh my gosh, who?" Nessie asked excitedly trying to hold her squeal.

"Well obviously Leah and Nathan. Then there's Seth and Carly and Embry and Danielle." Jacob said. Quil and Nessie couldn't stop smiling.

"Talk about a triple whoa." I said.

"Huh?" Krystal was confused on what's going on and did not like being left out.

"Oh right, you don't know about imprinting." I said slapping my forehead. "You see imprinting is how a werewolf finds their mate."

Krystal's eyes were widened. "Really? Oh my gosh! So are you saying that –?"

"Yeah, your friends and my friends will be together." I said. Krystal wouldn't stop smiling as she watched Leah, Seth and Embry in a conversation with their imprints.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out, playing soccer and messing around in the waves. I am glad to see Krystal having a good time. She was back to her old self as she laughed along of the fun we're having.

We are now sitting in the sand watching the waves. Krystal leaned on my shoulder as my arm wrapped around her. I looked to the right of us how close Seth, Carly, Leah, Nathan, Embry and Danielle are together.

"Um Nathan, there's something I need to tell you before we do anything." Leah said to him.

Nathan was confused when Embry said, "Yeah there's something I need to show you too Danielle."

"Me too." Seth said to Carly. Krystal's friends stood up confused when the others stood and faced them. Next minute, all three of them phase into their wolf forms.

"What the!" Nathan panicked taking a few steps back as Carly and Danielle came to his side.

"Guys chill out, it's alright." I said as the wolves howled.

"Wait you guys knew about this?!" Danielle asked us.

"Yeah." Nessie said.

"How long have you known about this?" Carly asked Krystal.

"About a month." Krystal answered.

"And you didn't tell us about this?!" Carly asked.

"There are reasons for it." Krystal said.

Nathan looked at Krystal and then at us. "You guys don't turn into an animal too, do you?" he asked nervously.

"Jacob and Quil can but not me and Nessie." I said.

"Then how do you know all this?" Nathan asked.

Jacob and Quil quickly explained to them about the Quiluete legends. I guess this is my part when they got to the part about vampires.

"V-Vampires?" Danielle stuttered apparently surprised.

"Yep, like me and Nessie." I said.

"You two are vampires?!" Carly asked while Danielle and Nathan's mouth were hanging open.

"Yeah, and so is the rest of our family." Nessie said.

"That would explain why you guys don't eat." Nathan said. "Wait a minute you guys drink blood!" All three of their eyes widened in horror.

"Our family is different than the others." I quickly said. "We survive on animal blood."

They took a breath a relief. "Hold on, Nessie eats like us." Danielle said.

"She's half-human and half-vampire. Born when Bella was still human and Edward was a vampire at that time." I explained.

"Bella and Edward are your parents?!" Nathan asked Nessie. He looks like he's about to faint. Okay, I think that was a bit too much. Krystal laughed when she noticed Nathan's reaction. Yeah we got a long way to go.

"We'll explain it another time." Krystal said. Everyone else seems to agree since it's gonna take a lot to take in.

"So why are you guys telling us this?" Carly asked looking at Seth who along with Leah and Embry is still in their wolf form.

"Because they imprinted on you guys, meaning that they are in love you." Jacob explained.

Seth approached Carly carefully and nudged her with his nose. She laughed nervously and touched his fur with her hands. Danielle slowly walked over to Embry and did the same thing.

"I already love him even before I knew." She said happily causing Embry to lick her face.

"This is weird." Nathan said as he touched Leah. "Cool but weird." Sounds to me that they are accepting who we all are.

I looked at Krystal who was beaming at the sight of her friends. There's that smile I missed so much. She looked at me and planted her lips on mine.

"Thank you Lucas." She smiled.

"What for?" I asked.

"For being here for me when I need you," Krystal explained. "And for bringing me happiness."

I kissed her back. "I should be the one thanking you." I said. "I love you Krystal."

"I love you too Lucas." Krystal said as we kissed again.

I guess my family was right. Things might have looked bad but we're slowly mending the pieces together. I'm glad things are back to normal except we have that vampire on the loose but we'll worry about that later. Right now, I'm happy to have Krystal back in my life.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. Please review. :)**


	19. Unexplained Events

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Are you ready for the real event? Here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Unexplained Events**

Lucas's POV

After spending our day at La Push, it was time for us to part. We said goodbye to Seth, Embry, Leah and Quil and Krystal walked home with me, Nessie and Jacob after she talked to her friends before they left.

"That was so much fun." Nessie said.

"Especially with the new lovebirds." Jacob teased. Yeah, who would've expected to see triple imprinting?

I turned to Krystal. "I never got to tell you how much I've missed that smile." I said. Krystal blushed. "I missed that as well."

"I just can't get over what has happened." She said. "I mean all my friends have been imprinted and they're okay with all this."

"Hey you were okay with me being a vampire." I pointed out.

"True. I'm just glad things worked out with my friends." Krystal said.

"I told you." I said as Krystal smiled.

"Now I don't have to worry about keeping secrets." Krystal said as we all laughed the rest of the way home. We arrived at the main house at four where the family is hanging around the living room.

"I see someone's in a good mood." Jasper said smirking.

"You could say that." Krystal said.

"Well we're glad to see you in good spirits." Esme smiled.

"Listen, I never thank you guys for letting me join your family, so thanks." Krystal said.

"We've already considered you as part of the family before, so there's no need to thank us." Esme said.

"Still thank you." Krystal said.

"So have you guys got anything while we were gone?" Jacob asked.

"We checked the area and no sign of the enemy." Carlisle said.

"I kept checking my visions but nothing." Alice said feeling frustrated. That doesn't make any sense. How could something be happening but Alice sees that there's not?

"Maybe he's given up." Rosalie thought. "I mean nothing has happened for the past two weeks and besides we have to deal with these unexplained disappearances." She's got a point. Apart from this stalker we got this sneaky suspicion when more people are disappearing.

"She's right." Edward said. "We have to take care of this and soon because if this keeps up the Volturi will step in and come here."

Just hearing the name makes me want to vomit but judging from Edward's aura, there's more to it than that.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"The Volturi doesn't know about Krystal." Bella said. When she saw my 'okay so what' look, she continued. "If they come here, they might see us and Krystal and if they see Krystal and know that she's human, they'll either kill her or she has to be changed."

"Say that again about what they will do to her!" I shouted. I know that the penalty for exposing yourself to humans will involve death for vampires if the Volturi finds out but I didn't know they would also give out punishments to the humans.

"Don't worry, they won't get far. We'll stop these disappearances before the Volturi will even find out." Edward said.

I looked at Krystal who looks even more scared from what she's hearing. I pulled her closed to me.

"I promise nothing will happen to you." I said to her softly. Krystal looked at me and gave me smile of thank you.

"I see something's going on between you two." I turned to see Emmett wiggling his eyebrows at us. I felt a twinge of annoyance as Krystal turned crimson red.

"Okay that's it Emmett!" I said. "You keep this up one more time, I'll send an aura sphere right in your face so strong –"

 **FLASH**

"It will send you straight to the – Huh?"

One minute I was talking to Emmett, the next minute I am talking to the ceiling realizing that I'm on the floor. I felt something on the back of my head as I moved my hand and discovered that my head is against the couch. I was about to get up when I winced. I felt that my neck hurts from intense pain. There are also some on my side and on one of my arms.

Where did these came from? Most importantly, how am I in pain? I looked around and saw everyone is on the floor as they started to wake up. That's weird. Vampires don't sleep and go unconscious. I noticed that everyone including myself have most of our clothes ripped. I was amused when I saw Jasper and Emmett freak out when they noticed that Emmett's on top of Jasper.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jacob asked crawling over to her.

"Uh y-yeah I think." Nessie blushed. Edward who is closed to Nessie growled at Jacob.

"Jacob, put on a shirt for pete sake." Bella said in annoyance.

Jacob looked down in confusion and saw that he's shirtless. "What the, when did this happened?" he asked searching around for his shirt.

Carlisle looked at Nessie stating she's okay with no serious injury as everyone got up. "Is everyone else okay?"

"If you mean feeling like we got beaten to a pulp then sure we're okay." Emmett sarcastically said rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh dear," Esme said. We all looked around to see the whole place in complete ruins; the windows were shattered, furniture has been smashed and ruined and walls and floors had huge dents. Damn.

"I don't believe it!" Alice said. Everyone looked at her. "This was a one of kind outfit made in France." Alice complained pointing out the dress she was wearing in shreds. Really, that's what she's noticing?

"Alice, the place has been destroyed and the first thing you noticed is your outfit?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah that too." Alice said waving her hand away.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

Edward was looking at everyone including me. Probably reading our minds to see what we saw happened.

"This doesn't make any sense." Edward said in disbelief.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"All we remembered was Lucas getting ready to kick Emmet's butt and next minute we ended up like this." Edward explained.

"How is that even possible?" Nessie asked as Jacob finally put on a shirt.

"Yeah and why does it look we were in a fight?" Rosalie asked feeling the pain she's in.

"Yeah and how is that we just 'woke up' not counting Nessie and Jacob and experience some pain like some quick stabbing?" I asked.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I never saw that coming at all." Alice said. "I don't get it."

"Um guys, either I need glasses or that clock is giving us the wrong time." Jasper said looking at the clock.

We all looked at it and I felt like a brick slip through my fingers inside me. According to the clock, it was half past four. I looked at my watch hoping that clock is busted but I was wrong because it's the exact same time. How could half an hour past in just seconds?

"Okay so first we ended up unconscious then we woke up to see the whole place trashed, none of us remembers anything and we somehow got beaten up half an hour ago, what gives?" Jacob asked.

"Um Lucas, I don't want to alarm you but has anyone seen Krystal?" Carlisle asked.

At those words, my eyes widened in panicked as I looked around and saw no sign of Krystal. How could I not notice her? I quickly ran around the house and then upstairs searching every room and still no Krystal.

"Please tell me I've been going too fast and that you guys found her." I said when I came back to the room. No one said a thing. No, this cannot be happening. Can you say FREAK OUT?!

"Lucas, we'll find her." Edward reassured.

"Let's split up and search the grounds." Carlisle said as we all ran out the house with Nessie and Jacob who phased into his russet wolf form running by my side.

As we are running through the forest, Jacob gave a howl. We were at the border between our two lands when Nessie and I stopped when Jacob did. He gave another howl and when nothing happened Jacob turned to us and looked like he was gonna cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Nessie placed her hand on Jacob and let Jacob show her his thoughts. Like Edward's gift that has been developed to now communicate to us with his thoughts, Nessie's gift has been developed to allow others to show what they're thinking when she makes physical contact.

"He tried calling the pack but they're not responding." Nessie explained when she let go and had a worried look on her face. That can't be good. If the packs not responding then that means… oh dear god I hope not.

Jacob allowed us to cross his land as we search for both Krystal and the pack. I caught a horrible stench which means the pack is close by. We followed the smell until we caught sight of the scene that would've given me a heart attack. The entire pack who are in their human form, are on the ground completely unconscious.

"Leah! Seth!" Nessie cried as she ran to them.

"Quil, Embry, guys, are you okay?" I asked as they all started to wake up.

"Sam," Jacob said after he phase back. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were chasing after that vampire we saw before when a flash of light came and," Sam thought back trying to remember. "We must have been knocked out the next minute for some reason."

"The same thing happened to us." I said.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"We just got back home and were just talking when we experienced the same thing you did and Krystal disappeared." Nessie explained.

"What?!" The packed shouted.

"He must have succeeded of getting Krystal then." Quil said. No, how could that be? How could this guy take Krystal right under our noses?

"We were just searching for her when we found you guys like this." Jacob said.

"We're on it. Let's go!" Sam commanded his pack and they phased.

"I'm coming." Seth said but he cried out clutching his shoulders and fell to the ground to be caught by me and Leah.

"You are not going out like that." Leah said to him.

"I'm fine." Seth said but cried out again when he tried to stand up.

"Nessie, take Seth back home. Carlisle will fix him up." I said as Nessie nodded and escorted Seth to the main house. I called Carlisle and explained to him about Seth and he said he'll meet them there.

"Jacob, why don't you go on with the pack? I'll go scan the city." I said as Leah, Quil and Embry phased and took off. Jacob nodded as he phased and joined them.

I first ran to Krystal's house only to see it empty since she moved out. Then I searched the school; nothing. I started searching the streets in the city in this irritating human pace going store after store after store. I kept on searching until,

"Lucas."

I turned to see it was Krystal's friends who are outside at Starbucks.

"Everything okay man?" Nathan asked when I came up to them.

"Have you guys seen Krystal?" I asked.

"No, we thought she was with you, why?" Carly asked.

"She's gone."

"What?!"

"How?" Carly asked.

"It's a complicated story." I said.

"We had a hard time understanding the whole vampires and werewolf thing." Danielle said. "Try and make it more complicated than that."

I explained to what happened and Danielle said, "Okay now that is complicated to understand."

"Told ya." I said.

"Are Leah and others okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"They're fine but Seth is hurt pretty badly and Carlisle's taking care of him." I said.

"I have to see him!" Carly cried. I gave them the address and told them to be careful and I'll catch up to them soon. They all got in Nathan's car and took off.

I resumed to searching for Krystal through every building and streets in the city. I even informed Charlie about Krystal's disappearance and he said he'll get his men on the search. I ran through the city like three times until I stopped in an alley and fell on my knees. I was gripping my hair so tight that I could've pulled out a few as I started crying.

She's gone, Krystal's gone. They took her and I failed. I failed to protect her. I broke my promise to her. I promised Krystal that I wouldn't let anything happened to her and look what happened. I must be the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. First Meghan and now Krystal. How could I let this happen? I remained where I was crying and yelling out her name as I let the pain consume me into darkness.

* * *

 **Oh man. What's going to happen to Krystal? How will they find her? What about all these events that happened? Please review. :)**


	20. Jonathan

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Before I start anything, let me just say that I have no idea about this Debbie Hicks person and why he or she's writing these weird reviews that sounds so dark like they're the ones telling the story. So just ignore them and enjoy** _ **my**_ **story.**

 **Anyways, we last left off where Krystal has been taken by our little friend. How did that happened and what about those unexplained events that happened to the Cullens?**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Jonathan**

Lucas's POV

After what feels like centuries of crying, I pulled myself together and head back to the main house. I met up with Jacob, Leah and Embry on the way.

"You didn't find her?" Embry asked. I was too distraught to say anything. Leah, who surprised herself for what she's doing, hugged me for comfort.

"Don't worry," She said. "We'll find her." I nodded my head so that they know I'm still here.

We came inside where everyone was waiting. Carly is sitting next to Seth who is wrapped in bandages on his body. Danielle and Nathan heard us and ran to Embry and Leah.

"Oh my gosh, Embry!" Danielle cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Are you guys okay?" Nathan asked as he hugged Leah.

"We're fine." Leah said.

"Judging by your expressions you haven't found Krystal either." Jacob said. Everyone shook their heads.

"No. NOOOOOO!" I turned around and punched the nearest wall not caring that I caused more damage to the house.

Esme came to me and pulled me away from the wall rubbing my arm. "Sweetheart, everything will be alright."

"How will everything be alright?" I said. "For all we know Krystal could be..." I didn't want to think about it but we have been searching for hours and by now Krystal could be dead.

"No she's not dead." I looked to see Alice talking. "I would've seen that if she were."

"We will find her Lucas. We just need to rethink our sources." Carlisle said to me.

"I still like to know how all of this happened." Jasper said with his arms folded.

"Yeah, how come none of us remember all of this?" Emmett asked getting irritated.

"And how could time just fly by so fast?" Rosalie said.

"Time didn't go by fast." Carly said. Everyone looked at her, Danielle and Nathan.

"Yeah it just went by its normal pace." Nathan said as Danielle nodded her head.

Okay this is getting us nowhere. If time didn't really go by fast, then what happened and what about all the things that happened to us? Everyone except Carly, Nathan and Danielle were thinking of ideas when Edward suddenly ran out to the door leaving us confused.

"Are you okay?" We heard him say. Carlisle followed Edward and next minute they came back carrying a guy with dark brown skin, black hair, eyes color of warm teak who looks like he's from an Indian tribe.

"Nahuel!" Nessie cried as Edward and Carlisle sat him down next to Seth.

Nahuel? I've heard of him. He's a hybrid like Nessie. It was thanks to him that he proved the Volturi that hybrids are no threat. This wasn't how I vision to meet him, all bruised and many cuts. Carlisle began treating Nahuel as he started to gain focus.

"What happened to you?" Nessie asked him.

"He might have a couple of scars from all those cuts but he should be fine." Carlisle said.

Nahuel looked around at everyone and then at me. "Are you Lucas?"

"Uh yeah." I said wasn't expecting him to know my name.

"I know who took Krystal." He said.

"What, who?" I asked.

"Jonathan." Edward answered reading Nahuel's mind.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"He's my half brother and a hybrid like me." Nahuel explained. "I don't know him well since we've never met until recently."

"The same one that we were after for weeks?" Jacob said. Nahuel and Edward nodded.

"How is he doing all this?" Rosalie asked.

"There is no way he was able to take Krystal by himself just like that." Esme said shaking her head. "Alice would've seen it coming and we would've stopped him easily."

"That's because he had an army coming at us." Edward said when he looked into Nahuel's mind again. Huh?

"Are you serious?!" Emmett asked. "You're saying we got our butts whooped by his army?!"

"How were they able to find her or us?" Bella explained.

"He had them use the girl's scent by passing her blouse around." Nahuel said.

"The one he took when he first came to her house." Edward said while I was looking at everyone feeling left out.

"Hold on, can someone tell me what kind of army are we talking about here?" I asked getting annoyed because some of us a.k.a. me, don't know everything about the world we live in.

"Vampires, newborns." Carlisle explained to me.

"No way that a hybrid is able to lead an army of newborns." Jasper said. "They can never control themselves with Jonathan's blood so appealing to them in between either way."

"He must have someone else to lead the army while he stands behind and wait for the right moment to make his move." Carlisle said. "That's why Alice couldn't see him."

"He does." Nahuel said. "He met this girl a few weeks ago and she created the army."

"Who?" Nessie asked.

"A blonde girl, who dress like she's a movie star and acts like a diva." Nahuel said.

"Miley's involved in this?!" I asked angrily as Nahuel nodded in confirm. That bitch! I should've known she has something to do with this.

"She's also the one who killed Krystal's father." Edward said almost letting out grow. Like I said before; THAT BITCH! "And the reason why Alice visions was messed up because Miley has a gift planting false images into people's head like she's spreading fake gossip. That's why Alice didn't see Roark getting killed and why she didn't see the army coming."

"Okay, so we got beaten by that blonde bitch, that half brother hybrid of Nahuel's and an army of uncontrolled newborns? How could I not remember any of that?" Emmett asked running his hands through his head in frustration.

Edward looked at Nahuel again reading his mind. "You're kidding." He said.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"Nahuel developed a new power." Edward explained.

"I can extract their memories by a strand of their hairs, absorb it and see their memories." Nahuel explained. "I was walking by when I overheard them. I was caught and had to fight off them and the newborns. During that, I caught Miley's hair on my shirt and I saw everything that happened."

"Show them." Edward said. Nahuel motioned Nessie to place her hand on his face. When Nessie did, she gasped. She then showed everyone except Edward what Nahuel showed her and then finally to me as I watched the memory played.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Few hours ago**_

" _Okay that's it Emmett! You keep this up one more time, I'll send an aura sphere right in your face so strong –"_

 _I was interrupted when a crash came from the window. We all turned to see a vampire standing where the window was shattered. He looked around until his eyes were on Krystal. Edward reacted and shoved the guy back forcefully when he made a jump to Krystal sending him to the window where it shattered as well. There was more break ins from all directions revealing to be more vampires and judging from their expressions they looked like they just became one._

 _The intruders made their moves as my family and I fought them off. Jacob phased into his russet wolf form and joined the fight ripping off the army's heads. There were crashes and more windows shattered as we took out the vampires while protecting Krystal who they seem to be after._

 _Finally we took out the last vampire and it all stop._

 _Everyone took a breath of relief when Jasper suddenly fell to the floor followed by Emmett who fell on top of Jasper. Before any of us could do anything, Carlisle fell along with Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Alice couldn't get a chance to see the attacker as they both fell. Nessie followed suit along with Bella and Jacob leaving me and Krystal the last ones standing._

 _I looked around seeing no one but Krystal who I am holding her arm when suddenly something sharp and painful shot me from the back of my neck. Next thing I knew was that I fell to the floor hitting my head on the couch while I felt more pains hitting from different directions as I heard Krystal crying my name until there was no sound. I saw her trying to escape from someone who held her wrist tightly but I couldn't see his face because everything turned black. The last thing I saw was when I tried to reach out my hand to her but failed._

* * *

 _Miley's POV_

 _I reappeared as Jonathan, my bae, carried Krystal who is unconscious, over his shoulders._

" _Clean up the mess and take care of the rest." He said to me._

" _I'll meet you back baby." I said as he took off. "Clean up the mess." I ordered some of the vampires who didn't join the fight as they picked up the newborns and carried off._

 _Once it was just the Cullens and that mutt who are all still unconscious from the pain I shot at them, I then scanned everyone's mind for a while until I was done. I soon walked out of the house and ran with a smile on my face._

 _By the time those people wake up, they won't even remember what happened._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Lucas's POV

I could not believe what I just saw. I just stood there where I was speechless after Nessie showed me the memory.

"So Miley erased our memories after they took Krystal. That's her gift." Carlisle said. "That's why we thought time went by fast."

"It would also explain the disappearances from those newborns." Jasper said. Well at least we covered the part about what happened and who is behind all this but none of this adds up for why.

"Okay I get why Miley's doing this but I don't understand why Jonathan wants Krystal so badly." I said. "What did she ever do to him? Were they once together or something?"

Nahuel looked at Edward who read his mind. Edward slowly turned to me and said, "He doesn't just want Krystal. He's doing this to get to you."

Me? Okay this doesn't make any sense at all.

"But why? I don't even know him until now. What does he have against me?" I asked. Just what did I do so badly that Jonathan would think taking Krystal is his way of revenge?

"Remember Olivia?" Edward asked me.

How could I forget and it's not because I now have a photographic memory for a vampire.

Olivia along with her brother and sister were brought in by the Volturi. They were sent to kidnap Nessie and destroy her family and Jacob but because the Volturi were unaware of my arrival and thanks to me we survived the ambush.

Olivia has the power to hypnotize people. She took control of Nessie's mind saying that she wanted to be part of their coven. I was able to break Nessie free from her control when I sent Olivia flying straight to the wall where a torch fell on her and she was gone like that.

"What about her?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath and answered, "Olivia was Jonathan's mate."

At those words, it was like every sound I hear had immediately turned off. The only sounds I can hear was where you hear mirrors breaking piece by piece as every bit of the puzzle came to place.

Olivia was Jonathan's mate. I sent Olivia into flames and because of me Jonathan is getting revenge by kidnapping Krystal and will soon kill her hoping that I will suffer like he has. And with Miley by his side, he has everything to his advantage. A mate for mate he would say.

Anger was boiling inside me so much that it's taking every ounce of strength in Jasper to calm me down.

"Where are they?" I asked gritting my teeth as I was trying to control the shaking in my body as hands fisted.

"Somewhere in Seattle but I don't know their location." Nahuel said. I turned around and was about to head out when to my surprised Emmett grabbed my arm stopping me. Since when did he thinks before he acts?

"Lucas, you can't just go out there." He said.

"Let me go, I have to save her!" I said trying to yank my arm out of his grip.

"Now hold on a second man," Jacob said coming in front of me.

"Hold on for what? We know where she is." I said. Why is everyone stalling here? Time is ticking very fast like a bomb.

"Lucas, think about it. There's a hybrid who we don't know about that has a grudge against you, a tamed newborn with some dangerous powers she's possesses and an army of newborns that are probably still out there." Jasper explained. "They might be expecting us and we need to think of a plan."

"By the time we do that she'll be dead!" I shouted. "We have to save her now!"

Everyone was looking at me like I've become mad. They all wanted to convince me to not rush things through and think but there's no time.

"He's right." We all looked at Edward. "We have to move now. We can think of a plan when we get to Seattle."

"We're coming with you." Danielle said.

"No way, Danielle!" Embry said.

"Dude, Krystal's our friend and we want to help find her." Nathan said.

"No, there's an army of newborns who will go frenzy for your blood and kill you." Carlisle said. That stopped all three of them. "You three will stay with Leah and Embry and watch Seth and Nahuel while the rest of us save Krystal." Krystal's friends nodded in agreement as my family and Jacob and I head to our cars driving to Seattle.

Don't worry Krystal I'm coming to save you. Just hang in there. Jonathan, you're gonna regret taking my Krystal and also regret messing with me.

* * *

 **Okay I'm sure you want to see what happens to Krystal so here's a surprise for you. Once I finish this story which I will, I will rewrite the events of the story only this time in Krystal's POV. Please review for what you think. :)**


	21. Life or Death

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Everyone now knows how everything happened, who's involved and Jonathan's motives. Will the Cullens save Krystal in time… or will it be too late?**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Life or Death**

Lucas's POV

Night has fallen when we arrived in Seattle. The streets were empty, most of the stores were closed and the only light here are the street lights. We got out the cars at a parking lot.

"Is this the place?" Jasper asked.

"This was where Nahuel ran into Miley and Jonathan." Edward said. "They're definitely still here."

Jacob looked around at our surrounding. "Krystal's scent is everywhere in this city. How are we supposed to know which way she is?"

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If anyone finds Krystal, call us." Carlisle said.

We all nodded in agreement and we split up in groups by mate leaving me alone which I'm okay with because this is my fight and I want to be the one to find Jonathan.

I was running around the streets until I stopped in an alley and try to smell Krystal's scent again. Her vanilla scent is equally strong in all directions so I can't tell if she's close or too far from me. How are Miley and Jonathan pulling this off?

Just then I caught a different scent. I turned around just in time to punched a newborn that was about to strike me. My punch was so hard that it easily smashing his head causing him to fall down lifelessly. Two more vampires appeared and I sent two aura spheres at them and broke into a run.

Looks like Jasper was right about them expecting us. As I ran to the next alley, more vampires appeared only this time they were stronger than the last ones I fought but I survived in the end. No matter where I turn, they just keep on coming left and right. Some were tough and some were pretty much pathetic at fighting. I stopped in my tracks after taking out one vampire who hardly put up a fight. I must be going in circles to find Krystal because these newborns just won't give up. I know one thing though if the newborns are here that means I must be close.

Close… an idea just struck me. If there's a difference in strengths between the newborns then there's a pattern that the tougher they are, the closer I am to finding Krystal. It's a long shot but I got to try.

I turned back to the last place the newborns almost killed me and turned to a different direction. No surprises that two more vampires showed up. Turns out, my theory is correct when their strengths almost killed me but I won in the end. Every turn I make now more vampires came and they get tougher and tougher as I get closer but that's not gonna stop me from saving Krystal. When I took out the last vampire at the end of the alley, I got out seeing a big factory that looks like it's been abandoned for quite a while. That's when I heard a familiar scream.

KRYSTAL!

I ran to the factory and made a big jump to an open window and that's when I saw them. From behind I saw Krystal lying against a pillar clutching her leg and with her are Miley and a guy who must be Jonathan. I saw Krystal crying out in pain and I couldn't help myself from shaking with rage for what they did to her. I was about to call Carlisle and the others that I found Krystal when I heard them speak.

"Cry all you want darling because Cullen is never coming to save you." Jonathan said as Krystal continues to cry out the pain. "Miley, why don't you go ahead and finish the job."

"With pleasure." Miley gleefully as she knelt down to Krystal. "I've wanted to do this since I first met you." She raised her hand like she's ready to strike.

NO!

I shot two aura spheres at them causing them to be sent flying hard. I landed next to Krystal who is surprised and pleased to see me.

"Lucas."

"Hang on Krystal, I'm getting you out of here." I said as I got to her ready to help her up.

"Lucas," Krystal said weakly. "I can't move."

I looked down at her leg she was holding where the blood is flowing.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will take care of that." I said trying to keep calm.

"It's... not… that." Krystal panted. "I feel… so… weak. Like… I've lost… my… energy… to move."

Panic has taken over me. What happened to her? Is she dying? No, she can't be. I pulled out my phone and dialed the emergency contact.

"Lucas," Carlisle answered after the first ring.

"Carlisle, I found Krystal but she doesn't look good. She's got a broken leg and she says that she's become weak." I answered panicking.

"Where are you guys?" Carlisle asked.

"In the abandon factory near –" I was cut off when someone grabbed my shoulder and threw me away from Krystal until I was able to catch myself and land on my feet. I almost stumble on one of my feet when I landed. I looked up to see Jonathan and Miley who had my phone in her hand and crushed it, facing me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas Cullen." Jonathan said to me. "I didn't expect you to find us."

"I have my sources." I said staring at the guy about close to my height with his short light brown hair with a muscular but thin body.

"Well aren't you clever." Miley said pretending to be impressed. Miley has gotten ten times beautiful the last time I saw her. In my case when I meant beautiful, I meant ugly as crap.

"And here I was thinking you quit school because you got pregnant." I smirked.

"Consider it a few weeks off to get to know my new beau." Miley purred as she ran her fingers on Jonathan's shoulders and kissed him. I saw Jonathan's aura of grey asparagus for disgust from her affection but he didn't show it and just smiled. Hmm,

"So Lucas, care to explain to me how you killed Olivia?" Jonathan asked me.

"I did not kill her –"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Jonathan shouted. "The Volturi told me what happened!"

Why does that information doesn't surprise me one bit? I seriously hate those Volturi. I guess someoneforgot to _tell_ him that I didn't intend on killing Olivia after what she did to us. Remind me if Krystal and I get out of this alive, I'm gonna give those Volturi a piece of my mind.

"I don't know what they told you but it was an accident." I said to Jonathan.

"Which you've caused!" Jonathan said pointing at me.

"Oh so it's my fault Olivia was brought up by the most sick and twisted coven in all of existence?" I asked. "My fault that she and her siblings kidnapped Nessie and try to kill us? My fault that she hypnotized Nessie to believe she's a part of their coven and that the only way I could break that trance is to break Olivia's concentration by sending her straight to the wall? The wall which had a torch that fell on her and turned her into ash?"

"You think that by taking Krystal is the way to avenge Olivia because she brought this on herself is so I would suffer like you had? Well guess what Jonathan," I said taking a step forward. "You're pathetic."

Jonathan who was holding on to his anger launched himself at me. His force pushed me so far from Miley and next minute he was on top of me ready to strike until I kicked him into the air. I leaped onto my feet which almost gave my knees away, as Miley is charging towards me. I was about to throw an aura sphere at her only to see that she disappeared in a flash. I turned around and Jonathan grabbed me by the neck and slammed me to one the pillars so hard that I've would've blacked out if I was human.

I was confused because I've sworn that Jonathan was in the air a few seconds ago and not behind me. I then felt something weird. Somehow I feel like the life is being sucked out of me slowly. I quickly kicked him hard keeping our distances apart and the feeling stopped.

I only ran two steps when I almost fell to the floor until I caught myself and held my knee down for support as I started breathing like I just came out of a deep swim gasping for air. What's going on? I shouldn't have a hard time breathing and I feel like I lost some of my strength somehow. Did Jonathan do something when he made contact with me?

"Aw what's wrong? Is Lucas feeling tired?" I turned to see Miley right behind me but she was gone the next second and is replace by Jonathan who punched me so hard. I looked around and he was gone. I then cried when I felt something sharp hit behind my leg and I went down one knee.

"Aren't you curious to know why you're feeling like this?" I turned around and Miley was gone in a flash the second I saw her and the sharp pain hit me in the arm. Miley reappeared in front of me with that evil smile of hers. "Well if you must know, Johnny here has the power to absorb the energy of any living being he touches. It makes it easier for him to suck blood out of the humans."

So that's Jonathan's power. That would explains what happened to Krystal. There is good news though; I'm slowly regaining my strength but it doesn't stop the pain that keeps shooting at me in all directions.

I don't get it. I shouldn't be feeling anything due to my unyielding skin but it feels like I'm receiving pain inside me which means it has something to do with my mind. If that's the case, then why isn't my aura protecting me? Did Jonathan drain some of it?

"Oh and if you're wondering about that," Miley said as if she read my mind. "I have the power to not only erase memories and send false scenes to everyone but to send a quick sharp pain to anyone regardless of how protected they are like your aura and that Swan girl's shield."

More pains keep hitting me as Miley keeps disappearing from me in a flash. Jonathan then came out of nowhere and tackled me the ground. I grabbed his head and banged it to the ground three times until Miley came on top of me and had her arm around my neck and her other hand behind my head as I try to get her off me. I felt that draining energy as I fell to the ground. Next minute, I am on my knees as Miley grabbed one of my arms and Jonathan came behind me and grabbed my head. Not only was he draining more of my energy but I can hear the cracking on my neck as Jonathan is about to rip my head off and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the sound of a cut.

Jonathan and Miley snapped their eyes to the sound of it and from the corner of my eyes I saw Krystal on her feet with her back against the pillar with one hand holding a sharp object near the other arm where it is bleeding. The scent of her blood instantly got their attention. While they got distracted and thanks to my resistance to human blood, I quickly threw my head at Jonathan causing him to let go of me and swift kicked Miley off her feet causing myself to be free.

As they came at me, with every strength I still have, I held out two aura spheres and with only a few inches away from the impact, I clapped both the auras spheres together causing a huge shock wave that sent them both flying as Miley was knocked out from hitting the wall due to the cracks on her head and Jonathan was thrown out the window. I caught a few breaths of air before I ran back to Krystal who slumped back to the floor.

"Krystal, are you crazy?!" I asked as I ripped a fabric of my shirt and tied it to where the blood is showing on her.

"They were gonna kill you." Krystal said. She seems to be getting her energy back just now. I guess vampires regain their strengths faster than humans.

"They were gonna kill _you._ " I pointed out. "Now let's get you outta here before –"

Once again, I was cut off when Miley grabbed my shoulder and threw me away from Krystal. Miley charged at me only I was ready when I got down, pressed my elbow to her stomach and threw her over my shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Johnny hated you for what you did to Olivia and I hate Krystal for stealing you away from me." Miley said. Stealing me away from _her_? She's joking, right?

"Why do you hate Krystal so much?" I asked.

"She gets all the attention from all the boys in school. I don't see why because she's not even pretty." Man this girl is blind. "I don't even get why you like her so much when we could've have something special." I actually wanna gag at those words.

"Like I ever wanted to go out you whether you're a vampire or human." I said. The thought of me and Miley together would be nothing but hell.

"Whatever, you had your chance and now I love sweet Johnny since he loves me." Miley said.

"He never told you why he cares about Olivia so much, did he?" I asked remembering his aura.

"He said she was his best friend that he ever had." Miley said.

"Yeah they're best friends all right," I said. "Because Jonathan loved _her_ and he still does, his true mate." And that's when I saw the color change from Miley's aura.

"That's a lie!" Miley said. "Johnny said he loves me."

"I saw his aura." I said. "He's only pretending to like you so that you will help get his revenge."

"Y-You're just jealous because you never got a chance with me." Miley said.

"Okay than answer me this; say you and _Johnny_ succeeded in getting rid of me and Krystal, what are you gonna do after that?" I asked.

"I just go back home and return to that sad excuse of a school." Miley said as if that was the obvious answer.

"And how are you gonna handle being around humans, human's blood. How are you gonna explain your reaction to them? How are you gonna explained that you can't go out in the sun without exposing yourself? How are you gonna handle all that, huh?" I asked.

Miley just stood there unable to answer my questions.

"Think about it Miley. You hate Krystal. You knew something was different about my family. Jonathan used that to his advantage so that he could avenge his true mate." I said as Miley just stood there. "He used you and now you're stuck like this for eternity. You'll never get to move forward. You'll probably never get to see your friends or family again if they noticed that you haven't aged one bit. Your life will never be the same as it was before. He never loved you."

When Miley didn't say anything, something slammed me into the pillar and I see Jonathan grabbing my neck.

"I told you not to listen to his mind playing games and now look at what he did to you. Just like him you're weak!" Jonathan said to Miley as he slammed my head again.

When Jonathan's grip made contact with me, my energy starts draining from my body that I don't have enough to him off. No, I can't die. I have to save Krystal. Man, where is everybody and what is taking them so long? Probably Miley's doing.

Just then, Jonathan suddenly let go of me as I steadied myself against the pillar trying to gain my strength back as I saw Jonathan being struggled by to my surprised, Miley who is on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan cried.

"Not wanting things this way." Miley said angrily as she tries to rip his head only to get thrown off by him as they started fighting.

I looked at my palms and my aura sphere is slowly growing from the energy I've regain. I looked back at the two who are still in a brawl, and threw the sphere at them. However they both got out of the way and instead the aura sphere hit a control box. The impact caused the circuits to fry and burst into flames. The fire slowly started to spread and grow bigger as the smoke rises.

Crap! I got to get Krystal and myself out of here. Before I could move though, I saw Miley charging herself at Jonathan who grabbed her and threw her into the flames. Damn, well she had it coming.

Jonathan turned and charged at me. I sent the biggest aura sphere I could muster at him and sent him flying. I didn't look back at what happened to him as I ran to Krystal.

I picked up her in my arms as she held on to me for dear life. I was only a few feet in the air to escape the flames when something grabbed my leg and threw back me to ground. As I was thrown down, I saw that it was Jonathan who grabbed me since he didn't touch the fire. I was thrown so hard that I lost my grip and Krystal fell from my arms and made a huge thud on the ground. I looked up to see Jonathan who is standing few feet away from me. I looked for Krystal who is on the ground unconscious, with no sound of her heart beating.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Anger, no fury took over me as I launched myself at the bastard that killed Krystal. I grabbed his neck and slammed him to the pillar. It's a good thing my energy didn't get drained when _I_ touched him since he was struggling to break free from my grip.

 _Kill him! He killed Krystal so avenge her!_

Jonathan was hissing trying to make me let go of him. Next thing I know is that he screamed when I sank my teeth into his neck and spitted out a piece of his skin. I looked at Jonathan murderously as I raised one of my hands where the aura sphere is growing powerful enough to kill him. His eyes widened in horror while screaming at what I'm about to do. This guy is gonna pay for kidnapping Krystal, pay for hurting her, pay for killing the one I loved. He would've died if I _did_ send the aura sphere at him, which I didn't.

The aura sphere I had in my hand disappeared as I let go of Jonathan who is breathing uncontrollably from the venom that was inside him. I wonder what happens to hybrids if they got bitten by vampires. I shook my head the thought. As much as I want to kill him, it was not worth losing myself like I did with the Volturi.

I hurriedly ran back to Krystal who remained where she was before only this time I heard her heart slowly beating. I gasped. She's alive.

"Lucas." She spoke so low that I was able to hear her.

"Shh, hang on," I said stroking her cheek. "Everything will be al –"

I was cut off, _again,_ from a cry. I turned around to see Jonathan coming at me like he just pounced. There was no time for me to escape and I was about to jump at him when a huge russet wolf intercepted him and they ended up tumbling to the ground. Jonathan threw off Jacob and ran at me again only to be stopped by Edward who tackled him away from us. Jasper and Emmett came from behind Jonathan as I let off my aura for a few seconds to warn Edward.

"Don't let him touch you. He'll drain your energy." Edward warned the others as Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Nessie appeared by my side.

"Are you guys okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Krystal," Was all I answered as Carlisle quickly went to work. I turned to see the guys struggling with Jonathan as he went into some sort of frenzy.

"Bella, go help the boys." Carlisle instructed as Bella ran off to assist the others. "Nessie, tie this around Krystal's leg to stop the blood from running." Nessie took a wrap Carlisle handed to her and placed it over Krystal's wound.

Jasper and Emmett managed to grab both of Jonathan's arms as Bella jumped on him grabbing his head. Together with help from Edward and Jacob, she manages to rip Jonathan's head off and threw him into the fire.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Asked a worried Esme.

"She's got a broken leg and some blood loss." Carlisle explained. "She hit her head hard, but her heart is still beating but –"

"NO! CARLISLE, DON'T SAY SHE'S GONNA DIE!" I cried.

She can't, not my Krystal. I just found her and I'm not gonna lose her again.

"Lucas." Krystal got my attention when she spoke with her eyes half opened.

"Krystal." I cried.

"Lucas…. I…. love… you." No, no, no, she can't be.

"No don't do this to me Krystal." I pleaded as I touched her face. "You promised me that nothing will happen to you. Please don't die." Somehow tears came out of my eyes for the second time in my life as a vampire as I watched Krystal slowly closed her eyes. Her heart is still beating slowly and slowly. "No please! Don't leave me Krystal!"

No, this can't be. This can't be the end. She just can't. I just sat there staring at Krystal when something nudged my arm and I looked to see Jacob who is still in his wolf form with Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Bella who returned after disposing Jonathan. Jacob was looking at me and then at Krystal.

"Jacob's giving you permission to change her." Edward explained to me.

I looked at Jacob and then at Krystal. Change her? There's no other meaning where you change Krystal into a vampire and take away her soul, her beating heart, the life she's wanting to have that's waiting for her.

Is it worth having her in my life where she doesn't get the experience she's expecting as a human? Is it worth taking away the life she once has? Will Krystal still love me even if she changes? What am I saying? Of course Krystal loves me and I love her. She loves me even before she knew I was vampire and she doesn't care. Krystal's my life, my other half and I plan to have her for the rest of my life.

"Okay," I finally said. "Carlisle, do your thing."

"Actually Lucas, I think _you_ should be the one to do it." Carlisle said.

I looked at him hoping I didn't hear that right but he sounded serious and what's more, everyone else agrees with him.

"What?"

"You change Krystal into becoming one of us." Carlisle said to me.

"But-but-but,"

They must be crazy. Why should I be the one to do it? Carlisle has more experience than me or anyone in the family. I tamed myself from going after human blood. I learned to control myself when human blood gets near me. Not once have I ever taste human blood and I don't plan on it.

"But I can't." I said. "What if I lose control? What if… what if I kill her?"

"You won't kill her." Alice said. "I've seen it already and she'll be fine."

"Alice, how can I trust you at this moment?" I asked.

"You just got to and hurry." Alice said. Before I could argue, I heard Krystal's voice.

"Lucas."

I leaned slowly to her until my mouth met her ear.

"Krystal, I'm here." I said to her quietly. "Everything will be okay. I love you."

I placed my lips on Krystal's not caring that everyone's watching. I lifted up to see a small smile on her face as I place my mouth to her neck. I hesitated for a second before I sank my teeth into her skin.

Krystal screamed loudly that the whole city would hear which I hope they won't. The minute my venom went through her bloodstream, I felt the taste of her blood and damn, no one said they tasted this good. It tasted way better than animal blood I wanted to keep going.

 _Dude stop, you're gonna kill her!_

But I didn't listen as I refused to stop even if I tried. That's when I saw Krystal's face before my eyes and realization hit me when my teeth got out of her. I panted as I watched Krystal writhe from the burning sensation inside her.

"Lucas, bite both of her wrist. It'll make the pain go away faster." Alice said.

I didn't hesitate as I grabbed Krystal's wrist and bit her skin. Krystal screamed even louder as I let go and repeated the process with her other arm. Krystal cried begging the pain to stop.

"I'm sorry," I said to her as I hugged Krystal while she squirmed underneath me. "I'm so sorry." I cried over and over to her. "It will go away. I promise I'm here for you."

I kept on saying the same thing over and over until Krystal stopped moving. I looked at her to see her eyes closed.

"Krystal!" I cried about to panic.

"It's okay Lucas." Carlisle said. "She's now going through her transformation and she won't wake up for…"

"Two days." Alice said.

"We got to get out of here." Edward said. "This place is about to come down and people are coming."

Emmett took Krystal in his arms as Carlisle and Edward helped me up and we all escaped the burning factory and head our way back home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. There are three more chapters to go. Please review. :)**


	22. Transformation

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens have found Krystal and she was on the verge of death until Lucas changed her. Now she's in the process of her transformation in becoming a vampire. Let's see what's happening during that time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Transformation**

Lucas's POV

Krystal is now lying down on the bed where she is now going through her transformation. I remembered the room she is in because it's the same room I was in during my transformation.

As Krystal's goes through with it, I just sat there and watched her, not being able to do anything. I feel so pathetic that she is now suffering with all this process.

It has been what twelve hours since my family and I brought her home from Seattle and I have to wait another day and twelve hours left? This is just torture I tell you. Just sitting here while you watch your love one suffers through her transformation is killing me but I can't just leave her. Aw man how could I let all this happen?

"Lucas." I turned my head to see Esme at the door.

"I just came to see how you were doing." She asked sitting down next to me.

"Just trying to hang in there." I said with my eyes still on Krystal.

"You're scared aren't you?" Esme asked.

"You could say I'm having doubts about what'll happen afterwards." I said still keeping my eyes on Krystal.

"If you're thinking that she will love you no more because of what she'll become than you're wrong." Esme said rubbing my back. "She loves you Lucas. All she ever wants is you. She gave you a reason to be happy as you gave her a reason to smile just like how Carlisle gave me a reason to live." I guess she's right about that. I thought.

"You want to know what I was afraid of." Esme asked.

"What's that?" I asked facing her.

"I was afraid of losing you." Esme said. I could tell she was holding her tears if she could produce them judging from her blue aura. "I almost lost you when you almost died from that car accident a year ago. I almost lost you when you went on a rage back in Italy. I watched how depressed you were before you met the girl and it worries me so much. And now when Krystal almost died, I was afraid of losing you forever, afraid of losing my son."

"I'm sorry Esme." I said as I hugged her. "I wasn't trying to scare you."

"I know you weren't sweetheart." She said patting my back. One of the things I love about Esme is how strong her love is to us, just like a mother. It makes me miss my own. "Just promise to never put me through that again."

"I promise but then again we'll never know what's gonna happen to me." I gave a small laugh as we let go and Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just glad to see you both okay now, well, you know what I mean." Esme smiled and then left the room.

The room was quiet for fifteen minutes as I stared at Krystal until I heard Alice come in with one hand holding a box full of makeup and the other hand holding out a long package.

"Lucas, would you give me a few minutes with Krystal?" She asked holding out her things so I could get the hint.

"Alice, not that I don't want to leave Krystal but is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Well do you expect her to wake up in those dirty clothes?" Alice asked. I looked at Krystal whose jeans are ripped and her clothes covered in dirt and ash from the burning factory.

I sighed knowing she's got a point. "I guess not." I said as I walked out of the room and stood outside of the door for forty five minutes later until Alice called me back in. I reentered the room to see Alice applying some makeup on Krystal's face.

I admit Alice did a really good job. Krystal, who is clean when Alice washed her up, has her hair straightened and was in a hot pink casual dress. Seeing her in that dress is just breathtaking.

"There." Alice happily said when she finished giving Krystal a few blushes. "She's gonna look amazing when she wakes up." Guilt came over me seeing Alice like this.

"Listen Alice," Alice looked at me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you for earlier and everything. I know you weren't expecting your visions to be so, well… you know, messed up."

"It's okay Lucas." Alice smiled. "Believe me, I was more upset about my visions more than you were. I almost gave up shopping for it."

"Still, I shouldn't have let my anger out on you for what has happened to Krystal." I said.

"Hey, you care about Krystal. I understand." Alice said as she gave me a hug. "Well I should get going. I got plans for Krystal's awakening party." She tapped her head giving me the hint as I chuckled. She'll never change.

After Alice left, I returned to my seat watching Krystal. Time doesn't seem to be on my side as it goes by very slowly until around noon Emmett came in.

"Here you go bro, fresh from the mountain lion." He said handing me a cup filled with sweet red liquid. I haven't hunted in awhile but I refused to leave Krystal so Emmett offered to bring me back some.

"Thanks man." I said as took a sip while eyeing Emmett suspiciously. "What no jokes? No pranks? No bets made?"

"Nope, not this time." Emmett said. I saw through his aura and he's not lying. "At least until she wakes up that is." There we go.

"Are you ever gonna stop with all this?" I asked smirking.

"I couldn't even if I try, which I won't." Emmett shrugged.

"What would you say if I betted that Krystal could beat you at any challenge you name when she wakes up?" I said.

"Since when do you make bets?" Emmett asked in amusement.

"Let's just say I have inspiration." I said moving my eyes to Krystal.

"Alright if she wins, I'll lay off the two of you." Emmett said.

"But," I know there's a catch to the loser which is not good.

"Oh that part will be a surprise." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows and left the room. Crap, what did I get myself into?

I remained where I am watching Krystal not even moving an inch like a statue as time flew by. It was evening and I haven't left Krystal side as I held her hand. I heard the door opened and Jasper came in.

"You know it's hard to do anything with your emotions flying at me." He said.

"Sorry." I said not even bothering to put my aura on.

"Look, I know you feel guilty for putting her through all this," Jasper said calmly. "Especially for what you did back in Seattle."

I wish he didn't bring that up but even I couldn't forget about what happened to me when I bit Krystal.

"You should've seen me. I almost killed her." I said. "When I bit her, I couldn't stop even if I tried."

"But you did." Jasper said. "You know how you did it?" I shook my head.

"Krystal. I know how much you love her, how attach you are to her. You stopped because of her. You know that you don't want to hurt her and she helped you regain control of yourself."

"I should know because I went the same thing before you came. I wasn't the best vegetarian in this family. I had a hard time resisting human blood. I almost attacked Bella on her birthday when she was human and I never forgave myself for that. Alice helped me through time and time but there is one person who really helped me through it."

"Who?"

"Nessie." Jasper said. "I hated the idea of her getting hurt because of me. Everyone else was a great help but Nessie was the one who helped me the most and I did all that for her."

"And that's what you did. You had a reason to stop and Krystal came through to you in the end and according to Alice, she will be okay." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled. "Looks like you didn't have to use your power for that."

"There are other ways to calm people down besides using my gift." Jasper said as he got up and was at the door before he said,

"Remember what I said Lucas. The things you do, you do it for the ones you love." Jasper said and he left.

Time continues to go by as I watch Krystal. Around nine, Carlisle came to check on Krystal's progress.

"The venom has almost saturated every cell in her body so her transformation should be completed by then." Carlisle said. "Only eleven more hours."

"She'll be okay then?" I asked nervously.

Carlisle smiled and said, "You have nothing to worry about." Carlisle was just about to leave the room when I called him.

"Carlisle," He turned to me. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me a year ago. You gave me a new life, a reason for me to continue living."

Carlisle came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to thank me for that Lucas. You should know how much we all love you and we do anything for you including being with Krystal."

"But look where this ended for her." I said.

"You were just trying to find what you were missing in your life and now you found it." Carlisle said gripping my shoulder.

I was silent until the words 'thank you' came out of my mouth and Carlisle smiled as he left the room.

Krystal is showing the signs of her transformation as I saw the scar where her leg bleeds healed. Her skin is slowly becoming more beautiful than ever (she's always been beautiful in my opinion) as her heart slowly stops beating. As her transformation progresses, Rosalie came in at midnight.

"Hey Lucas, I thought you might need some spare clothes to change into." She said holding out some folded laundry to me. Now it's my turn to get out of these ripped clothes.

"Thanks Rose." I said taking the clothes from her. Rosalie stayed where she was and I thought she would leave while I change.

As if she read my mind, she said, "I'll watch her. You go ahead and change." I hesitated. I already left the room just so Alice can dress Krystal up. Not that I don't trust Rosalie but I can't leave Krystal again. "Don't worry, it'll only take you a few minutes. What's the harm in it?" She smiled.

Reluctantly, I left Krystal alone with Rose and went to the nearest bathroom where I changed in no less than a minute. I left the ruined clothes in the bathroom as I head my way back to the room. I paused when I was at the door when I heard Rosalie talking.

"… great man Lucas is." She said. Is Rosalie talking to Krystal? I peeked in to see her holding Krystal's hand.

"You both are so much alike. Losing the ones you love and then having one foot in the grave until you're both saved. I know it might hard to not have the things you wanted in your life now but the one thing that matters is that you two have each other. Never forget what you guys have and be happy with one and other."

"Rose," I said slowly coming in as she turned to me with a smile. "I-I don't know what to…" What Rosalie said was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Does she really believe that Krystal will still love me?

"Hey, she's my sister who I know loves you and I know my brother loves her as well." Rosalie smiled. "Didn't I tell you that on the first day of school?"

"Well, you weren't wrong." I said as Rosalie gave a small laugh.

"Everything will be alright between you two. I just know it." Rosalie said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rose." I said and Rosalie left the room as I sat down close to Krystal. It wasn't long until half an hour later I caught that familiar revolting odor.

"Hey man." Jacob said sitting down next to me.

"Hey. What are you doing here at this hour?" I asked.

"I had to take over Seth's place for patrol tonight." Jacob said.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He's getting better, but he complains a lot for just sitting around and doing nothing." Jacob and I laughed hearing it. "So how's _she_ doing?"

"She's doing well. Only seven and a half more hours to go." There was silence between us until I said, "Hey Jacob," He turned his head to me. "Thank you for allowing me to change Krystal."

"Hey I couldn't stand to see my best bud upset for almost losing his mate." Jacob smiled thumping my back.

"You're not at all worried that she might not be able to control herself when she's around Nessie or her friends?" I asked.

"Well maybe a little," Jacob shrugged. "But I know she'll be okay when she hunts first, or she could catch my stench." He smirked. I chuckled remembered how I first reacted to Jacob's smell.

"Well I gotta go. I had a long day and I need some sleep." Jacob said as he got up.

"You're not gonna sneak into Nessie's room are you?" I asked jokingly.

"If I did Edward would kill me." Jacob said and left.

Two hours passed by and Krystal's nearing her transformation. Her heartbeat is slowing down and her breathing is okay. Soon I won't be able to hear her beating heart. I heard the door opened and turned to see Bella coming in where she is holding a pair of red shoes that glitters.

"Alice thought Krystal should wear these when she wakes up." Bella explained as I nodded my head allowing her to slip the pair to Krystal's feet.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." Bella said admiring what she's seeing.

"She's sure is." I said.

"I'm really happy for you two." Bella said hugging me. "Now you both will be together forever."

"Well we are immortal, so of course we'll be together forever." I said.

"I wonder if she'll develop a gift to show how much she loves you." Bella thought. "That's what I did when I took off my shield to allow Edward to read my thoughts."

"I saw Krystal's aura. That's all I need to know that she loves me." I said watching the pink aura surrounding her. That's the one thing from Krystal that will never change.

"And forever she will. You two deserve each other." Bella said giving my hand a squeeze before she left.

There was silence in the room as I watched Krystal. She is almost done with her transformation.

"Only three more hours until you wake up. I hope you do." I said as I kissed her forehead. She looks so peaceful laying down with her eyes close, like she's sleeping into paradise.

"You really got to stop doing that."

I jumped to see Edward coming in. Seriously, does he ever stop sneaking up on me when I'm lost in my own thoughts?

"No I don't think I ever will." Edward smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Now stop doing what exactly?" I asked.

"This." Edward pointed out to me and Krystal as he sat down next to me. "You watching Krystal while she goes through her transformation is the same thing I did when Bella was like this."

"Uh sorry?" I said feeling sheepish.

"Hey don't worry about. You're just worry about Krystal. I get it." Edward said patting my shoulder. "And if I know what happens next, when Krystal wakes up, the first person she wants to see is you."

"Then I'll make sure she gets her wish." I said.

Edward nodded and got up. He was at the door when he said, "I know I can't read your mind when you turn on your aura but tell Krystal that if you two go out kissing, you keep things to a minimum. I don't want to see her thinking about those too much."

I chuckled. "No promises there." I said as Edward shook his head in amusement and left.

Morning came as the sun slowly rises. There was silence in the room since Krystal's heart stopped beating. Only an hour left until she wakes up. I couldn't help myself feeling impatient. Forty five minutes. Why can't time speed up? Half an hour left. Nessie came in when she woke up.

"Morning Lucas." She said sitting down next to me.

"Morning Ness." I said.

"Any minute now and she'll wake up." Nessie said excitedly.

"Yeah." Then I remembered something during my transformation. "Hey Nessie," She turned her head to me. "During my transformation, you didn't by any chance stay here waiting for me to wake up did you?"

"Um, yeah." Nessie said sheepishly. She was surprised when I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." I said as she hugged me back. "It means a lot."

"I do anything for my brother." Nessie said as I chuckled.

"You and I both know that I'm now your uncle right?" I said as we broke apart.

"In my heart you will always be my brother." Nessie smiled. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You better hope my dad doesn't misinform Jake about this."

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure he informs Jacob _correctly_ about it." I said with a laugh. Nessie soon left the room to get some breakfast and Alice poke her head in the room.

"Ten minutes." She said excitedly.

I was getting nervous by the second to meet the newborn Krystal but happy that I would be with her forever. Five minutes. I was also feeling scared of what I thought earlier that she will not want me anymore. Three minutes. I'm sure Jasper is using his gift to calm me down which is what I needed. Two minutes. I can feel my family's and Jacob's presence downstairs as they were quiet to listen. One minute. I got up from the chair I was sitting on next to Krystal and walked to the window to shake off the nerves that are in my system.

I heard Alice gasp making my eyes widened as I quickly turned around to see Krystal opening her eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. Took me awhile to get everyone to have a moment with Lucas. Please review.**


	23. Awaken

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal has just woken up from her transformation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Awaken**

 _I heard Alice gasp making my eyes widened as I quickly turned around to see Krystal opening her eyes._

Lucas's POV

My feet rooted to the floor as I watch Krystal looking around with her eyes. I gasped as she slowly got up and she instantly turned her head to my direction when she heard me. I couldn't help but smile as I held my hand out for her whom she took when she got up from the bed and slowly walk towards me. Okay pause that; she was walking slowly to me until,

Oof! She quickly threw her arms around me and pulled me to her body so hard that she could've knock the wind out of me if I needed air.

"Um, Ow." I grunted as she squeezed me so tight.

"Sorry." She said when she let go and moved her hands and slid them until she placed one on my chest and the other one in my hand.

When our hands touched, despite her now having cold skin, she is still warm and soft. I placed my other hand on her face as she closed her eyes feeling my touch. I felt like a piece of me has been sewed back inside me. Krystal opened her eyes as I looked into the now red eyes that replaced the crystal blue.

"Krystal, you look so beautiful." I said as she smiled shyly. I got her to face me. "I love you."

"I love you." Krystal said. Our lips met when we lean into each other. Damn her lips are still warm which I like. We kissed for five minutes until we broke apart. Krystal saw the mirror and walked towards it. I followed behind her as she examines her new appearance.

"This is so unreal." She said examining her new appearance.

"Believe me, it is." I said.

Krystal turned to me and said, "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her. "It was nothing really."

Krystal slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. "You saved me before when I felt lost, and now you saved me again."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose you." I said.

"But you didn't and I kept my promise which means you kept yours as well." Krystal said.

"And we will keep our promises forever." I said smiled.

"Forever." Krystal smiled as I saw her pink aura being surrounded by yellow of happiness. "So what happened to Jonathan?"

"We burned him." I explained. "The others came in the nick of time after you fell and took care of that maniac." Krystal nodded in understanding. "Krystal, you didn't by any chance believe what Jonathan said about me even if…"

Krystal shook her head. "No, I know you wouldn't kill that Olivia on purpose. You never meant to do it but it happened. You're not a monster, remember?"

"Thank you for understanding." I smiled. Just then Krystal felt something when she touched her throat.

"Looks like you need to hunt." I said. "Come on." I took her hand and we jumped out the window and ran into the woods."

Teaching Krystal how to hunt wasn't that hard. She did had a few mess ups the first couple of tries but in the end, she drank the blood from a deer.

"Well that didn't seem so hard now was it?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm new at this okay." She said punching me arm a little hard.

"Again, Ow." I said rubbing my arm.

"See? Still got a lot to learn." She said as we head back home.

"Well with the amount of blood you drank, you should be able to control yourself around Nessie and your friends." I said. Krystal gulped. Didn't need to see her aura to know that she's nervous of how she'll react to the human's scent. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I believe in you." I said as she nodded nervously.

My family and Jacob are in the family room when we came in. Everyone smiled when they saw us coming.

"Welcome to the family Krystal." Esme smiled hugging her.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said.

"I knew you would look amazing in that outfit." Alice beamed.

Krystal smiled at everyone until her nose started to wrinkle. "Um, does anyone smell something so revolting?" She asked as I chuckled.

"Actually, that would be me." Jacob smirked.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just –"

"No worries Krystal. Everyone has a problem with my wolf stench." Jacob teased.

Nessie ran to Krystal and hugged her. "Now I have a sister." She said excitedly.

"Technically she's your aunt Nessie." Bella said smiling.

Krystal looked like she was struggling until she slowly wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"I always wanted a sister." Krystal said. We were all amazed at how Krystal's handling the situation and Jacob was glad to hear it.

Just then we heard footsteps coming inside and we turned to see Leah, Seth, Embry, Nathan, Carly and Danielle coming.

"We heard Krystal woke up and –" Carly gasped as she and the other two saw Krystal.

Now Nessie was just a small test. This is the big one to see if Krystal is well tame to be close to her human friends. Krystal slowly walks towards her friends while the wolves look like they want to step in but resisted. When Krystal was face to face with Carly, she slowly wrapped her arms around her best friend and smiled. Carly hugged tighter and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Carly cried.

"Me too." Krystal said.

"Girl, look at you, so beautiful!" Danielle said as she hugged Krystal.

"You had us worried. Do you know how hard it was to get these two to calm down when we heard what happened to you?" Nathan asked he hugged her.

"Don't blame me, blame Miley." Krystal said.

"Yeah what happened to her anyway?" Carly asked.

"We'll explain it another time." I said.

"Yeah because it's now time to celebrate!" Alice cheered as she turned on the music.

The stereo blasted while Esme prepared the food for Nessie, the pack and Krystal's friends as we celebrate for Krystal being officially part of the family.

* * *

 **It's not the end people yet people ;) Please review.**


	24. Epilogue - The Other Half

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **It's not over yet for everyone. ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue – The Other Half**

 _ **A year later**_

Lucas's POV

"WOOOOOOOO!"

Alice was sticking her head out the window of Edward's Volvo from the passenger's seat with her graduation cap in the air as Edward drove me, Bella, Alice and Krystal home from graduation. That's right guys; us Cullens have graduated high school. It's not really a big deal for us since we already went through high school before but it is a big deal for Krystal.

"Alice, you keep this up, you might fall out of the car." I teased.

"Like I could ever have an accident." Alice said as she climbed back in sitting next to Krystal who is holding my hand smiling at me as I kissed her cheek. "Anyways, the real fun is gonna happen at home."

Alice threw a big graduation party. No surprises there but we allowed it as a party only for Krystal.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Krystal asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked when I turned away from the window.

"Oh nothing. Just want to make sure." Krystal shrugged. Phew, I really need to keep it cool. Krystal almost caught my nerves.

Edward was eyeing me suspiciously through the mirror and so was Alice.

"You've been keeping your thoughts from us for the last few days with your aura on. What's going on?" Edward asked as he pulled over on our driveway.

"What, can't you have two less minds to read now a day?" I shrugged. Edward continued staring at me but shrugged off in the end as we got out.

We quickly got out of our gowns and soon met up with our family setting things up for the party. The house was soon packed with many students we invited especially Miley's friends who seem to be glad to be out of her shadow. Jacob and his pack also came along with Krystal's friends. Everyone was enjoying the celebration with the drinks, snacks and the music. Most students are excited to be here. Probably because no one ever gets invited to our house. I spent a lot the time being with Krystal but I allowed her to be with her friends. I can tell that she's having a great time and I know that tonight will get even better.

Everyone left as night has fallen leaving me, Krystal, my family, her friends and Jacob's pack remaining at the house. As everyone cleans up the place, I took my chance and led Krystal out the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Krystal laughed.

"What, can't a guy bring his girl out just to enjoy the night sky?" I said.

"Of course you can but you got to at least warn me about it." Krystal said as we watched the starry nights with our hands locked together.

There was silence between us while the only noise I hear are from inside the house as everyone was almost done cleaning up.

"Krystal," She turned to face me. "You don't know how happy I am to have you in my life."

She smiled. "I could say the same thing." She said as I nodded.

"You know throughout my life, I always feel like I was missing something. Something my family has that I don't." I continued. "I always felt left out. I couldn't understand why and what it is I was missing. Then everything made sense when I met you. You've helped me find what I was looking for. You gave me all of you. I could never thank you enough."

I could see in Krystal's aura that she was blushing. "I'm glad I was able to help you find what you needed." I smiled.

"That you did." I said. I can now hear silence inside as everyone was listening in on the conversation and I could tell that they are curious to where this is going. Come on Lucas, you can do this. What's the worst that could happen? Well here goes nothing. "I now need your help with one more thing."

Krystal gave me a curious look as I got down on my knee and held her hand not leaving my eyes off her. She gasped when I pulled out of my pocket a diamond ring with two sapphire gems on each side. If she was human, she would've been fighting the tears she would be holding.

"Krystal Sapphire Diamond, I love you more than anyone would ever love. I want to be with you for the rest of my eternal life. I promise to always love you now and forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Krystal couldn't help but cry even though she can't produce tears as she cried out, "Oh my gosh Lucas, yes, yes, yes!" She cried as I slid the ring into her finger.

As I got up, she threw her arms around me so hard but I didn't care. I could never be any happier to have Krystal forever in my life. I felt so lost back then until I found her. The day I first met Krystal, I found the home for my heart. She's now my fiancé and will soon become my wife in the future. Now I can live happily with my life and there's no one I want to share it more than Krystal.

We broke apart and Krystal looked at the ring she now wears.

"Where did you even get this?" She asked.

"It was my mom's." I explained. "She left that for me in her will. That ring has been in my family for years and traditionally the bride-soon-to-be has to be proposed with that ring."

"It's beautiful." Krystal said.

I gave her a peck on the lips. "It totally matches you." Krystal's show signs of blushing from her aura. "Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for to give out their wishes."

We came inside and saw everyone cheering at our big news.

"Congratulations you two!" Esme cried as she hugged us both.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" Carly squealed as she and Danielle hugged Krystal so hard.

"Dude, that's amazing. Congrats!" Nathan said as he hugged Krystal too.

"Now I'll really have a sister!" Nessie said through all the hugging.

"I cannot believe you kept that from me!" Alice said slapping my arm.

"I had reasons." I defended as Edward chuckled while giving me a congrats pat on the back. Do you think I trust Alice seeing me proposing to my girlfriend?

"Well at least this means I can plan the wedding!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hey, don't leave me out of it." Rosalie said to her.

Carlisle soon appeared with a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate. A toast of congratulations was made from everyone as we drank the champagne giving this a good night.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you like the story. I'm not sure about a sequel yet. I might have some ideas but I'm still brainstorming. I am writing two spin offs. One, where the events in The Other Half is rewritten in Krystal's POV and the other is a short story of Lucas and Krystal's wedding. I'll let you know when they are done and see if there is a sequel. Please review. :)**


	25. Outtake 1

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here are some outtakes that happened in some of the other characters' POV in the story. Let's start with the beginning where everyone else was listening to the conversation of Lucas's depression.**

* * *

 **Outtake – Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

It was a normal day for us, us immortals that is.

It's the middle of August, perfect for humans to go outside where there's some sun showing but to us, not really since we sparkle into the sunlight.

We're sitting in the living room enjoying the days before we have to go back to school. Ugh. I was okay with high school when I was human but now to just repeat it for the rest of my life is a drag.

Carlisle was at work at the hospital while Esme's outside gardening. Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper showing him catalogs on outfits that are on sale while he smiled and had his arm around her. Next to them were Rosalie and Emmett who are discussing their plans for their wedding anniversary. Nessie and Jacob were on the floor where she has her hand on Jacob's face. From what I can tell she's probably expressing her feelings to him with her gift. Edward and I were merely curled up in an armchair with me sitting on his lap enjoying each other's presence. We heard the door open and saw Lucas coming inside from his walk.

"Hey Lucas." We all said.

"Hey guys." He said. Lucas took a seat on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie and grabbed the remote turning on the TV.

I turn my head and started kissing every inch of Edward's face before pressing my lips to his.

"Not that I'm complaining," Edward said when our lips separate. "But what was all that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my amazing husband?" I asked.

Edward had an expression making him look like he was thinking. "Hmm, no…"

I kissed him again. "So what's the problem?"

"Who said that there was?" Edward smirked.

And again.

"Then shut up and let me kiss you." I smiled as our lips met.

Our kissing was interrupted at the sound of the TV. We broke apart and saw it having the channels being switched one after another as everyone notices too. We all turned to see Lucas was changing the channel very furiously. I don't think he even notices until he noticed us and realized what he's doing and turned off the TV putting down the remote.

"Um, I'm going to my room." He said and soon out of the living room quickly and up the stairs.

"Well that was entertaining." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked. "He looked pretty pissed at whatever was on."

"I wonder what's wrong." Rosalie asked.

"You know, he has been acting a bit strange lately. I can see it through him and I wasn't even using my powers which I couldn't use on him." Jasper said.

"Yeah he kept his aura on for some reason blocking his thoughts from me." Edward said.

"So that's why I couldn't see him in my visions." Alice said. "I thought he was just being boring."

Lucas has been living with us for about a year and lately he has been a bit, I don't know… depressed. I wonder what's wrong. Is he still upset about losing his family because of the Volturi? I wish he would just tell us.

"We should talk to him to see if he's okay." I said.

"I'll talk to him." Nessie said as she got up.

"Tell him he needs to come shopping with us later for school." Alice called as Nessie walked up the stairs.

I was gonna volunteer to do it since he's my 'cousin' but if anyone can get Lucas to open up, it's my daughter. He always thinks of her as a sister since the lost of his own.

"Lucas?" We heard Nessie said and listened.

"Hey Nessie." Lucas said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Lucas asked.

"You've been acting, um… strange." Nessie said.

"That obvious?" Lucas asked sounding embarrassed.

"Well you were flicking the TV channels very fast like you don't want to see them." Nessie explained. "And for the past few weeks, you've been blocking daddy from reading your thoughts. What's wrong?"

"You'll laugh." Lucas said as we all looked at each other in confusion. Why would he think she would laugh?

"I won't laugh." Nessie said.

"I know you won't, but what about Emmett?" Lucas pointed out causing us all to laugh but not as loud as Emmett who is booming with laughter. Okay now that makes sense since Lucas knows that we're listening from our enhanced hearing.

"See, they're laughing and I haven't said anything yet!" Lucas complained as I heard Nessie giggling as well but she stopped probably because of how annoyed Lucas is and we stopped soon after.

"Tell us what's wrong, I promise we won't laugh. Right Uncle Em?" Nessie called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett said waving his hand. There are no promises to be made in Emmett's book.

"Please." Nessie said in way I assume that she's using the puppy eyes.

Lucas took a deep breath and said, "I don't know, it's just that… since I've became one of you guys, you gave me everything I wouldn't dream of you to give; a new home, necessities, clothing,"

"Thanks to yours truly!" Alice said cheerfully.

"And a happy family." Lucas continued. "But for some reason, I feel like there's something missing. Something you guys have that I don't. Whenever I see you and Jacob, Edward and Bella or anyone else together, I feel left out and I can't ignore this feeling inside me."

Everyone was silent except for Emmett who was snickering earning a slap in the back of the head by Jasper. I had no idea he felt that way and judging by everyone's expression they had no idea either. We were just being happy with each other's presence. We weren't trying to rub it in his face. I wish I knew what it is that he's missing in his life so that we could all help him just like we did when he first came into our home.

"I think I know why," Nessie said. I was curious about what she thinks. "You haven't found your mate yet."

Huh, maybe that's it. It does make sense. I mean everyone in the family is married and Jacob and Nessie have been dating for almost four years now. Only Lucas is the only one who hasn't been with someone yet. How could I not notice that?

"Say what now?!" Lucas asked sounding like he thinks we're being crazy.

"Yeah, you just need to find that certain someone." Nessie said.

"Easier said than done," Lucas said. "One, I'm not that good at talking to girls and two, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire!"

Emmett started laughing again. Although I think it's cute to hear that Lucas thinks he's not smooth with women, it didn't sound at all funny.

"How did you end up with Meghan?" Emmett asked while he's still laughing. It was Rosalie's turn to smack Emmett's head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Did you have to bring up Meghan?" Rosalie hissed.

"What, I was just asking." Emmett defended.

"Do you not remember what happened to her?" I hissed.

"Of course I remembered." Emmett said in an 'I'm not stupid' tone.

"Did you not know about how he felt when he lost her?" Edward hissed.

"Okay I'm sorry, geez. Can't a guy ask a question in curiosity?" Emmett asked holding his hands up in surrender as most of us rolled our eyes.

"Hello, earth to Lucas." We heard Nessie say.

"Sorry, got lost in my thought." Lucas said. "Look, I don't know finding a mate is the answer to my problem."

"You know my dad was like that until he met mom." Nessie explained. "He wouldn't stop thinking about her since then and he still loves her."

I looked at Edward who looked down in embarrassment. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"You'll find someone, someday." Nessie said to Lucas.

I heard Lucas sighed and said, "Alright, I'll give it a try but don't expect it so soon."

"Sure, sure." Nessie said happily. "Now come on, Aunt Alice said she needs your help with back to school shopping."

Lucas groaned and I couldn't help but gave a laugh. When we told Lucas about going back to school, he did not take it so well, mostly he complains. I agree with him though.

"Remind me again why we have to go back to school." Lucas asked as Nessie giggled.

"Grandpa said we have to attend school or else it'll get suspicious to humans." Nessie explained.

"Man just when I got out of it they pull me right back in." Lucas said.

"You'll get used to it." Emmett said.

"Guess there's no getting out of it. Alright let's go." Lucas said and we heard him and Nessie walk out of his room and went downstairs.

"I kinda feel sorry for Lucas." Edward said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

Edward whispered very low so that only I could hear. "Emmett's gonna have a field day with him and try to play matchmaker." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his face again and kissed him.

"Guys, seriously go to your cottage!" Jacob begged as we laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.**


	26. Outtake 2

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **At the beginning of Chapter 6, Lucas founds out that Edward has been here the whole time when he had his aura off leaving his mind open about Krystal. Let's see how that happened while seeing about the lunch date.**

* * *

 **Outtake 2 – Chapter 5 & 6**

Edward's POV

 **(A/N: Warning: If you don't wanna read this part, skip to where I tell you to read.)**

God I love Bella. She doesn't understand how beautiful I think she is not to mention how good her lips feel on mine. That's all I ever wanted to do with her and that is to taste those lips. Bella and I are in our cottage at night while everyone was at the main house and Nessie was with Jacob. That mutt better not make any funny business with my daughter. I thought.

Bella and I are right now on the floor wrapped in a blanket near the fire as she lays her face on my chest with my arm wrapped around her waist while we're still kissing.

"I could never get enough of this, love." I said.

"Neither could I." Bella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." I said and kissed those plump lips of hers again.

We continued this way for a few minutes before Bella pulled back causing me to pout making her giggle.

"Hey, as much as I want to do more of _this,_ " Bella said. "I think we should go back to the house and see how everyone's doing." By everyone, I can tell she's referring to Lucas.

Ever since the first day of school when I heard from this girl Krystal Diamond's mind saying she has a crush on Lucas, everyone felt like it was their mission to get Lucas and Krystal together. Bella and I feel kinda bad for him. Unlike everyone else, we don't give him a hard time about getting him to admit his feelings for the human girl. … Well, maybe a little.

"Fine." I pouted earning another kiss from Bella and we got up and got dressed.

 **(A/N: Okay it's safe to read now.)**

Not being in any sort of rush, we walked back to the main house with our hands locked together. When we arrived, we saw a Rabbit car pulled over on the driveway and we knew that was Jacob driving it.

"Hey Jake," Bella called as Jacob got out and went over to Nessie's side. "How was your guy's night?"

"It was good; just talking and being with her that's all." Jacob said as he opened the door for her. Alright he's clear. I thought when I read his mind. "Nessie fell asleep so I took her home." He said as he got Nessie, who is indeed sleeping, in his arms.

"We can take it from here Jacob." I said offering my arms to carry Nessie inside.

"Go ahead." Jacob said carefully handing Nessie over to me. "I have to patrol tonight. The guys caught a vampire's scent on our territory that's been coming here a lot and judging from the scent apart from being sweet but not too sweet, they described he doesn't sound friendly."

"Shouldn't Alice have seen him?" Bella asked.

"It's probably nothing, but we'll have to talk to Carlisle and see what he knows." I said. Although I do find it odd to hear that a vampire would wander around here a lot.

Bella and Jacob agreed. Jacob said goodnight and drove back to his home as Bella and I with Nessie entered inside. We walked in to see Emmett and Jasper watching TV, Rosalie and Alice looking through catalogs of clothing they brought from their shopping trip and Carlisle and Esme sitting together.

"Alice, you didn't see a vampire wandering around in your visions have you?" I asked.

"No," Alice said. "I didn't see anyone you guys were talking about out there."

"Well whoever he is, he should think twice if he wants to mess with me." Emmett said showing off his muscles causing me to chuckle. Emmett loves a good excuse to pick a fight.

"That doesn't mean we can't let our guard down." Carlisle said. I agree. Whatever this guy's intensions are, it better not involve my family with it.

Bella took a seat on one of the sofas as I carried Nessie upstairs to her room. I heard Lucas through the closed door of his room doing his homework with his music playing as I approached Nessie's room.

I'm sure in a few months he'll loosen up about the school work and get used to people gawking over us. At least _he_ doesn't have to hear those mindless teenager's thoughts. I set my daughter down in her bed and tucked her under the blankets giving her a goodnight kiss. Throughout the journey up, she's been smiling; she's dreaming about being married to Jacob.

Great, that's just what I want to hear; every father's worst nightmare. I closed the door behind me when I got out shaking my head from Nessie's dream. Thankfully Lucas's song just changed and it helped.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

I then saw something that was quite interesting in Lucas's mind. He sees a visual of Krystal's face and that's all he keeps seeing. He's staring deep into her eyes as he's admitting that they are hypnotizing. He kept on staring straight in her eyes until,

" _Whoa!"_

Lucas somehow brought himself back into reality and he looked around just noticing how fast time flew by.

" _Okay what the hell just happened back there?"_ Lucas thought. I did my best holding my laugh as I went downstairs.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked when I entered the living room and everyone notices.

"Lucas, he was thinking about Krystal." I said sitting down next to Bella while I was chuckling.

"What?" Emmett asked turning off the TV and looked at me excitedly.

"He was listening to some music and I think one of the songs made him think about her. Guess he forgot to turn on his aura." I said while adding. "He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh this oughta be good!" Rosalie smiled.

"Come on," Alice squealed tossing the catalogs aside. "What's he thinking about now of her?"

I took a peek in Lucas's mind to see and said, "He's wondering about what happened earlier; why he's thinking about Krystal."

"Hold on, are we talking about Krystal Diamond, Roark's daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"That's the one." I said as Carlisle chuckled in amusement. _"Well, what do you know."_ He thought.

"Okay man, get going. What's he thinking about now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

I sighed. "He shook it off and just went back to doing his homework."

"Dammit, just when it was about to get good." Emmett huffed.

"Don't worry. We'll know what happens later." Alice said when she had a vision.

"Which is…?" Emmett asked.

"Eleven o'clock."

"No that's too long!" Emmett complained.

"Now Emmett, let's not rush Lucas to express his feelings about the girl." Esme said although I know she's anxious to know too.

"Nothing we could do except wait." I said.

"I think I know how to pass the time." Bella said smiling mischievously. She cupped my face and pressed her lips to mine.

"Okay seriously you guys, not while we're here!" Rosalie said in annoyance.

"Well at least now you know how we feel when you and Emmet do it." I said smirking causing Rosalie to roll her eyes as everyone resumed to where they left off.

Time passes and the only sound we hear is Lucas's music. At five minutes to eleven, another song played.

 _Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

"He listens to that ninety's crap?" Emmett asked.

"I liked that song." Bella said earning another kiss from me. I listened again to Lucas and gave another chuckle.

Alice squealed. "What is it? What is Lucas thinking about now?"

"He's actually daydreaming of him and Krystal running in the woods together." I explained as the girls started squealing. "He was thinking and quoted, 'Her hair flows through the wind, her smile being contagious for me to resist smiling myself.'"

Just then, there was a huge thud upstairs causing us to look up where Lucas's room is.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked as I laughed.

"He fell off his seat when he came back to his senses." I said. I heard a smack. "And a book fell on his face."

"No fair, I wanna see that!" Emmett complained.

"Now what's going on?" Bella asked me.

"He's very confused about what's going on and why he's thinking about Krystal." I said. Another song was played as I heard Lucas, who is lying on his bed, thinking about what happened.

 _I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

 _The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_  
 _That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_  
 _Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

 _I can't get you off my mind_  
 _Give me the chance to love you_  
 _I'll tell you the only reason why_  
 _Cause you are on my mind_  
 _I want to know you feel it_  
 _What do you see when you close your eyes_  
 _Cause you are on my mind_

I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Edward, what is it now?" Jasper asked.

"Lucas," I paused. "He realizes that he's in love with Krystal."

Everyone was bursting with excitement silently. I could see Esme crying of happiness without the tears as Emmett couldn't stop grinning.

Time flew by until around five Lucas got out of his bed, took a shower and changed into new clothes.

"Oh this oughta be fun!" Emmett said grinning like a little boy getting candy.

I think so too. We were quiet when Lucas got out of his room.

" _That's weird. The place sounds deserted. Oh well."_ Lucas thought as he shrugged.

I tried to hold my laugh as Lucas started heading towards the stairs where he passed Nessie's room.

" _Man, Nessie sure snores loud. Wait WHAT! What's Nessie's doing here?!"_

I stifled my laugh when I couldn't contain it any longer. Everyone looked at me as I said, "He just found out that Nessie's here instead of the cottage."

I went back to his mind where he is examining the auras in her room.

" _Someone carried Nessie here last night. This aura looks just like – Crap! My aura was off the whole night!"_

Next second, he blocked me from his thoughts with his aura.

"He just realized that I was here the whole night." I laughed. I could tell what he's thinking right now as I hear him running down the stairs in panic. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw us smiling at him. I try my best to keep a straight face when he saw me.

"Hey guys." Lucas said trying to act natural. "How's it going?"

"You tell us." Rosalie asked smiling.

"Yeah what did you do over the night?" Jasper asked Lucas, smirking.

"Well, I uh… finished my homework for history and trig and I uh, did the reading for lit." Lucas explained. "Then I just lay on my bed listening to some music."

"What were you listening to?" Bella asked eyeing Lucas closely and that's when he gulped as I try to hold my smile.

"J-J-J-Just some Ariana Grande, Ed Sheeran, The Wanted –"

"You mean songs that made you think about Krystal Diamond?" Emmett said as he and Jasper started laughing.

"EDWARD!"

"Hey your mind was doing all the talking when you had your aura off. Plus it was funny when you made all that commotion in your room." I defended while chuckling.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so nosy?" Lucas asked me.

"Most of the time." I smirked.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you." Esme said hugging Lucas.

"I-I don't know Esme." Lucas said feeling embarrassed. "I'm not a hundred percent sure if I like her. Not to mention if she likes me, unless Alice knows." He turned his head to her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Alice said happily.

"So, you got a thing for Roark's daughter." Carlisle said patting Lucas's shoulder.

"Wait, you know her?" Lucas asked him.

"No but her father works with me at the hospital. Best doctor I know apart from myself. He tells me a lot about her when we're on break." Carlisle explained.

"Like what?" Lucas asked. I may not be able to read his mind right now but I'm sure he wants to hear about Krystal which is why Carlisle smiled.

"I think you should talk to her when you see her." Carlisle said giving Lucas a squeeze on his shoulder.

That's when I heard Nessie coming down the stairs. I guess we woke her up because when we saw her coming down she said,

"What's going on? Daddy what did you do?" Nessie asked looking at me. Of course when Lucas yelled my name she would assume I did something.

" _Lucas here confessed himself into admitting he's in love with Krystal."_ I said to Nessie through her thoughts.

Nessie started squealing and ran to Lucas, who is embarrassed, to hug him and started jumping up and down as I let out my laughter.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't help but feel nothing but cheeriness. Despite the classes, it was an interesting morning. I woke up to hear that Lucas is in love with Krystal, the girl who's in my English class. I couldn't be happier for him. Krystal is a really nice girl and very beautiful. Those two are perfect for each other.

Right now I am sitting in geometry with Aunt Alice sitting next to me. Like most of my classes, they are completely boring since I know the subject by heart and memory of repeating high school. Like I said; boring… or so I thought.

Aunt Alice gasped. I turned to her and noticed her in a blank expression showing that she's having a vision. When she came back, she started squealing with excitement.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"Lucas asked Krystal out to lunch!" Aunt Alice answered.

Oh my gosh! No way! Now I'm squealing like crazy just as the bell rang to end class. I dashed out of the room and ran all the way to French class, in human speed.

I stopped as I arrived at outside the classroom and saw Lucas sitting down with a dazed expression on his face. I couldn't control myself as I squealed up and down like a manic. Not even caring that I used my vampire speed in front humans, who were too busy deep in a conversation, I ran at my full speed at Lucas so fast that he almost fell off his seat. He didn't see me coming as I flung my arms around him.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, I heard, I heard, I heard!" I squealed jumping up and down not paying attention to Lucas's struggling.

"What did you hear?" He asked rubbing his neck when I let go.

"You asked Krystal out to lunch!" I said excitedly.

"How did you know about that?!" Lucas asked, his eyes wide open.

"Alice." I answered.

"Okay first of all, she asked me." Lucas explained. "Second of all, Emmett said yes before I did." Really? I guess Aunt Alice didn't hear the conversation. Oh what does it matter?

"But still that's so amazing. It's like you two are going on your first date already. Oh I'm so happy for you!" I said happily as I hugged Lucas again.

"Okay if you keep on being happy, you gonna break my neck." Lucas said.

"Oops, sorry." I said only loosening my hold on him.

Alice's POV

After seeing Lucas asking out Krystal for lunch in my vision, I couldn't stop being all excited. Oh this is going be amazing! I ran into Jasper after geometry during passing period.

"Okay what has gotten you all excited?" Jasper asked sensing my emotions.

"Lucas asked Krystal out to lunch!" I said excitedly.

"You're kidding." Jasper laughed.

"Nope." I said tapping my head. "Definitely saw it."

Third period class passed by a blur which is good because my next class is with Lucas and I want to know every detail about how it happened. I ran to chemistry class and saw Lucas sitting in his seat.

"There he is," I sang as I sat down next to him. "The future Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"I don't know who I should kill first for spreading the news about me and Krystal; you or Emmett." Lucas said rubbing his temples with fingers.

"Don't pretend that you should've never asked Krystal out to lunch." I teased.

Lucas turned his head to me raising his eyebrows. "Actually, _she_ asked me."

"What? It looked like you asked her." I said.

"Maybe you didn't see the part where Emmett said yes for me." Lucas said.

"Oh whatever." I shrugged. "Anyways can I do something about your hair?"

"Why?" Lucas asked holding his head in fear.

"I wanna make it more attractive so that she'll love you even more." I said excitedly.

"Not gonna happen!" Lucas said automatically.

"Why not?" I whined giving him the puppy eyes.

"One, because no one touches the hair except me and second, no matter what you'll do to it, it'll just go back to being all messy." Lucas said ignoring the puppy eyes.

"Come on let me make a tiny bit more appealing." I begged.

"No!"

"Fine." I pouted as Lucas chuckled.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I blanked out when I saw a vision of Krystal standing outside the cafeteria waiting for Lucas. Then I saw something else that got me excited.

"She'll meet you at the entrance before you walk in." I told Lucas when we walked out of the class and I took off.

I was running to the cafeteria where I saw Krystal standing where I saw her in my vision. When she saw me, I gave her a big smile and entered the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for me.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" I said grabbing Jasper's hand.

"What is it this time?" He asked. I didn't answer as I dragged everyone to a table and sat down.

"Okay either you tell us what's going on or we're leaving." Bella said as everyone sat down. I saw Edward chuckle.

"That is where Lucas and Krystal will be sitting." I said pointing at the table across from ours.

"Alice, have I ever tell you how much I love you?" Emmett said excitedly. "Man this is gonna sweet!"

Bella's POV

I agreed with Emmett; this is gonna be good but I wish Alice would've just told us. When will she learn that I hate surprises?

Anyways, we got ourselves settled and waited until we saw Lucas and Krystal entering the cafeteria. Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at the two in surprise and started whispering. Lucas and Krystal went to the food court and grabbed their trays and started looking for a table. They walked passed Nessie's table where I saw my daughter gave Lucas the thumbs ups. They were able to find a table we're gonna watch and Lucas looked around until he saw us and his eyes widened.

"Oh please don't tell me you guys will be watching us!" He whispered causing me to laugh.

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do." Emmett said having a grin on his face.

"You saw this didn't you?!" Lucas asked Alice in an accused tone.

"Yes I did, now go enjoy your date." Alice said excitedly.

Lucas and Krystal sat down and the cafeteria started talking.

"You don't eat much do you?" Krystal asked referring to Luca's apple on his tray.

"No I'm on a special diet." Lucas said as Krystal took a bite of her turkey sandwich. I saw Lucas quickly pointed at his apple when she's not looking and shot a tiny aura sphere at it to make it look like he took a bite. Smart play Lucas. I thought.

"So you're Dr. Cullen's foster kid?" Krystal asked him.

"Yeah, you know him?" Lucas asked.

"My dad is also a doctor and works with him at the hospital." Krystal explained. "How long have you been living with him?"

"I was adopted by him and Esme, his wife about a year ago." Lucas explained.

"He adopted the others as well?" Krystal asked. We quickly turned away when she pointed at us.

"Yeah, Esme couldn't have kids of her own so she and Carlisle decided to adopt." Lucas explained looking down and playing with his apple.

"The beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie,"

"Awe thanks Lucas." Rosalie whispered.

"Her twin brother is Jasper, the silent but cool."

"Ain't that the truth." Jasper whispered.

"Emmett's the big guy with a good sense of humor."

"You forgot awesome. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"The pixie head girl you're referring to is his sister Alice. If you ever have plans for shopping, be careful with her; she has an addiction with it."

"Hey!" Alice complained making me laugh again.

"Her brother Edward is ten months older than her. A little warning to you; he's very nosy."

"Oh yeah like it's my fault I can read minds." Edward said as I continued laughing.

"Nessie is the youngest and Bella is my cousin. She's a nice person but can be very stubborn." Lucas smirked.

I stopped laughing automatically. "Hey!" Now that is not funny.

"I'm sorry love, but it's true." Edward chuckled causing me to pout as he kissed my cheek.

"Edward and Bella are in my chemistry class and I have Nessie in English." Krystal said. "And you know I have math and history with you." She started to blush.

"Yeah I know that." Lucas said. If he was human, I would guess that he's blushing.

Krystal looked at us and then at Lucas. "Um, are your siblings like together or something?"

Lucas chuckled. "That's what I asked the first time I met them. It was a bit awkward."

"So they're dating?"

"Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward." Lucas said.

"What about you and Nessie?" Krystal asked.

"Nessie reminds me of my little sister. That's all I think of her so I love and treat her like one." Lucas said.

"Love you too Lucas." I heard Nessie said.

"Besides she has a boyfriend Jacob, and I would tell the guys here to back off because he's the jealous type." Lucas said, chuckling as I remembered when Jacob flipped on Lucas when he was told from Edward that Lucas kissed Nessie only to leave out that he only kissed her on the forehead. That was really funny.

"Oh I see." Krystal said looking down at her tray.

"So why the sudden invite?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?" Krystal asked with her head up all of a sudden. I guess she was distracted from her thoughts.

"Um, why did you invite me for lunch?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, um, well, I know that you're new here and I thought a cute guy like you could use a friend." Krystal stuttered as she explained turning red at what she said.

"Well I'm honor to be asked by a beautiful girl." Lucas said. Krystal started blushing furiously while turning away while Lucas's eyes widened at what he said causing the guys to laugh like crazy while us girls were giggling. Yes, I was giggling as well because you got to admit, it's so funny.

Edward's POV

"Well I'm honor to be asked by a beautiful girl." Lucas said. Krystal started blushing furiously while turning away while Lucas's eyes widened at what he said. I couldn't help but laugh along with others. I can still hear his thoughts through the laughter.

" _Why did I say that? Those words came out of me without even thinking!"_ Lucas thought. This is too funny not to hear.

We kept on laughing that I didn't pay attention to what Lucas was thinking next when I felt a sting on leg.

"OW!"

We all jumped and rubbed our legs glaring at Lucas who smirked at us when he shot his aura spheres at us.

"Not cool man, not cool." Emmett said to Lucas.

"Hey you guys were laughing." Lucas pointed out.

"Touché." Emmett smirked.

Lucas turned back to Krystal who was looking at us in confusion.

"They got stung by bees." Lucas said quickly before she asks.

"I didn't hear any bees." Krystal said.

"They're very tiny bees." Lucas said. Krystal shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I lived here in Forks for a year." Krystal started. "I moved from Olympia with my dad. I'm on the volleyball team, I do journalism for this school and I love to draw."

"What about your mom?" Lucas asked. Krystal looked down at her tray and I saw a tear coming out of her eye.

" _Smart move Lucas."_ Lucas thought.

"My mom has been fighting cancer for five years. She died when I was fifteen." She said sadly.

"I didn't know about that." Rosalie said. Neither did Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother as well, along with my father and little sister. They died in a fire a year ago." Lucas said looking down.

I wish he didn't bring that up because it pains us knowing that fire was caused by the Volturi. Lucas's rage to them was scarier than seeing the events in Aro's mind.

Krystal reached Lucas's hand causing him to look up.

"I'm so sorry." She said making Lucas smile. Just then they suddenly pulled their hands back like it was on fire. From what I'm hearing, they felt a spark when their fingers twined. That's when I heard Krystal's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Krystal said as she took her phone and answered. "Hello? Hey Anna!"

I then heard someone's thoughts.

I turned to see it was that obnoxious girl Miley Ray from my chemistry class. She is such a diva. Her thoughts are really obnoxious probably more annoying than Jessica Stanley's or more inappropriate than Mike Newton.

Miley is with a group of friends and she had an evil look on her face. I peeked into mind and I did not like what I'm seeing.

" _Lucas."_ I said to Lucas's mind. He turned to us.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone's gonna ruin your lunch date?" I hissed.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"That girl Miley." Bella said angrily.

"Should I know who she is?" Lucas asked.

"Some diva who thinks she's better than others." Bella explained. "She embarrasses girls in front of their crushes just so that she can have them for herself."

"Anyway, Miley is gonna purposely trip herself and have her food dumped on Krystal when she walks by your table. She's gonna make Krystal a laughing stock." Edward explained. Lucas was about to snap. He did a double take when he said 'my Krystal.'

"Which one's Miley?" He asked hissing.

"The dirty blonde girl in the white skirt." Alice pointed.

Lucas looked while Krystal was still on the phone and found Miley and her gang.

"Time to put that bitch in her place." I heard Miley say as she and the girls laughed evilly.

"I got this." Lucas said to us.

Krystal just got off the phone as I saw Lucas sending a small aura sphere underneath his table at Miley who is walking to them. She didn't pay any attention when she suddenly stepped on the sphere causing her to fall and having her tray fall on her.

She yelped as the noise gathered everyone's attention. Everyone laughed including us and cell phones were pointed at Miley who is still on the floor in her tuna fish dressing. Krystal turned around when she heard and burst in the laughter.

"Was that how you plan on ruining our lunch time? Because I think you made it better instead." Krystal laughed as Miley started running out the cafeteria in embarrassment followed by her girls.

"Well you can't have lunchtime without a little show right?" Lucas said to Krystal making her laugh even more.

The bell rang and everyone got up and went to their next class. Lucas offered to take Krystal's tray and dump them in the trash. Everyone in our table took off while Bella and I stayed behind to wait on Lucas since he has class with us next. I saw Krystal pull out a piece of paper and scribbled down something and I couldn't help but chuckle at what it was. Lucas came back and Krystal turned around.

"Um, here." Krystal said handing the paper to Lucas nervously. Lucas looked at it to see her phone number being written. "Call me sometime or text which ever you prefer."

Lucas was speechless until he said, "O-Okay."

"Well… bye." Without warning, Krystal hugged Lucas with her arms around his waist and her head to his chest.

Lucas was a bit paralyzed at what just happened until he said, "Um… bye." He slowly wrapped his arms around Krystal.

They broke apart after what looked like forever and I saw Krystal blushing again.

"I'll see you around then." Krystal said and she turned away heading to her class. Bella and I watched Lucas stood there until we came up to him.

"Oh my gosh Lucas, that was such a sweet moment you two had there." Bella said excitedly. "Look you even got her number."

"Yeah… I guess I did." Lucas said lost in his thought.

"You really like her don't you?" I said smiling.

"She's something special I'll tell you that." Lucas said.

"Okay, now that we gotten that out of the way,"

I smacked the back of Lucas's head.

"OW!" Lucas cried rubbing to where I hit him.

"That's for sending your aura spheres at us." I smirked as Bella and Lucas rolled their eyes and head to English.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. More outtakes to be updated soon. Please review**


	27. Outtake 3

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Krystal was beating up by Miley and her friends and Alice informed Lucas and the others about it.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 – Chapter 7 & 8**

Alice's POV

Thursday couldn't end any sooner. I got shopping to do. Here I am sitting in History class with Jasper sitting next to me in the back of the class listening to our teacher giving out lectures about boring historical events. Jasper gets annoyed when the teacher gives out wrong facts but he tries to endure it since it always happens.

All of a sudden, I had a vision.

 _First somewhere in the foreign language halls, I saw Krystal drinking by the water fountain until suddenly three girls led by Miley snuck up behind her and dragged her to the bathroom._

 _Miley slapped Krystal and blamed her for what happened to her at lunch on Tuesday. Krystal stood up and told her to get a life._

 _That caused Miley and her gang to throw punches and slaps at her leaving Krystal unable to defend herself. Miley then kicked Krystal in the stomach causing her to fall down and continued their assault by kicking her. It gets worst when they kicked her rib causing it to crack._

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked in concern when I came back but I didn't answer him.

" _Edward, please tell me you saw that?"_ I thought to him.

No answer. He, Bella and Lucas aren't in their classrooms to hear me. I covered myself under the desk and pulled out my phone dialing Lucas's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Alice?" He answered.

"Lucas, get to the girls bathroom in the foreign language hall!" I said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"It's Krystal!" At my words, I heard Lucas took off before he hung up.

"What's wrong with Krystal?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Miley and her friends are beating up Krystal right now and Lucas is on his way." I said.

"Sir, I don't feel so well. May I go to the nurse?" Jasper asked suddenly to the teacher who is annoyed.

"Fine."

"Where are you going?" I asked as Jasper grabbed his bag.

"I got a feeling Lucas needs my help." Jasper said and took off before I respond.

Jasper's POV

I don't know why but I got a feeling that Lucas may need my help. I knew Miley could be, well… cruel but not like this, especially to Krystal.

Miley sure has a grudge against her. Hearing Krystal getting beaten up must really made Lucas panic. If I know Lucas, he's not only gonna come to her rescue but also blame himself for what happened. I'm telling you he and Edward are pretty much alike.

As I paced my way to the office, I ran into Coach Rubadue, my gym teacher.

"Jasper, what are you doing here out of class?" He asked.

"I don't feel well sir and I think I need to see the nurse." I said.

"I don't blame you." Coach Rubadue said. "Apparently everyone is having problems with today's meatloaf. Today they puked the whole gymnasium in class."

I made a disgusting noise at what I'm hearing.

"Yeah, they're cleaning up the place so we won't have class today." Coach Rubadue said.

"Okay, well I gotta get going." I said.

"Alright, get better soon." Coach said as I took off.

"I will."

A few seconds later, I was outside of the nurse's office where I heard Lucas through the walls.

"Krystal, I'm so sorry." I heard him say. Yep, I was right.

"Why?" Krystal asked. I heard her put her ice pack down. "You didn't do anything."

"But I could have prevented those girls from ganging up on you." Lucas said as I heard him sit down.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what they were planning." Krystal said. "Speaking of which, how did you guys get here when you were all the way in the English hall?"

"We were just walking by during our group discussion from the book and we just heard you girls as we passed by." Lucas said. Typical humans. I thought. "But I'm serious, you could've been more hurt than you have now."

"Why are you worrying about me so much?" Krystal asked.

Lucas seems to be hesitated until he took a deep breath and said, "Krystal, there's something I want to explain to you."

"Okay, what is it?" Krystal asked.

Lucas took a deep breath and said, "I used to have a girlfriend, her name was Meghan Valentine."

Uh-oh, nice going Lucas. I can feel Krystal's emotions ready to pop. At the mention of Meghan's name, Krystal feels like she's wants to rip apart something. I quickly send my waves to calm her down before she got a chance to snap.

"Okay, what about her?" She asked.

"Well Meghan and I dated for two years and we were madly in love back then." Lucas explained "People thought we were meant to be together forever." And now Krystal feels jealous about Meghan. I don't think you're helping yourself one bit Lucas. I thought. "That's what I thought too until…." He struggled what to say next.

"Until what?" Krystal asked.

Lucas took another deep breath and continued. "Until one day, on our second year anniversary, I was working at Starbucks when I got a call from my dad who was the chief of police. He never calls while he's on duty unless it's an emergency."

"What was it?" Krystal asked.

"She… she … died." Lucas said. I wish Lucas could put on his aura because not only could I bear his emotions but the story as well. It was too much the first time when he told me what happened to her.

"What? What happened?" Krystal asked.

"She got ran over by some guy I knew at school." Lucas said. "The impact snapped her neck and she was dead before we even got a chance to take her to the hospital."

Krystal soon went from anger and jealousy to shock and sadness.

"Oh my goodness." Krystal said quietly. "Lucas, I am so sorry for what happened to her."

"It was all my fault." Lucas said. I could hear him gripping and pulling his hair. Yep definitely like Edward. "I should've been there for her. If I wasn't working, I would've saved her but I didn't. I was a terrible boyfriend back there. I thought I could never love ever again… until I met you."

"M-Me?" Well this just got interesting.

"Krystal, I-I like you. I really do." Lucas said.

I could feel Krystal feeling surprised but also feeling joy.

"Lucas, I really like you too." She said. Lucas was happy for a second but then it fell.

"But that's the thing." Lucas said. "Krystal, when Miley and her friends beat you up badly, I thought I lost you back there and I couldn't risk losing another person so close to me."

"You won't lose me, I promise." Krystal said.

"And I promise you that I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." Lucas said. "You mean the world to me."

I noticed that the two of them feel like they are in a trance which I assume they're gonna kiss. Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted by the school nurse who cleared who throat making Lucas and Krystal annoyed and disappointed. I don't blame them. I was just getting to the good part and Emmett would be so pissed for missing out on this.

"Sorry but I just like to inform you that it's almost time for you to go to your next class." She said kindly to Lucas. "And I have to call the young lady's father to pick her up early."

I believe that's my cue as I walked into the office and found the nurse standing there and Lucas and Krystal sitting next to each other on the bed.

"Actually," I said. All three of them turned their heads to my direction when they heard me spoke. "I just ran into our teacher today and he said our class is cancelled due to the amount of vomit all over the gymnasium. Since Lucas doesn't have class now he can drop Krystal off to her home."

I send some waves at the nurse and she said, "Sure. Sir, if you wait outside while I get her stuff then you can take her home." She said to Lucas.

"Is that alright with you?" Lucas asked Krystal.

"S-Sure. That'll be nice." She said. Soon me and Lucas were ushered out the room by the nurse and told Lucas to wait while she calls to get Krystal's bag from her class.

"Care to explain to me how that happened?" Lucas asked me.

"Alice saw Krystal earlier in her vision and I thought I excuse myself out of class to see if you needed help." I explained. "I was right when I felt that Krystal was about to snap at you when you mentioned Meghan."

"Good call but I could've had worse." Lucas said "And thanks for well, you know."

"Hey thank today's special. I don't think meatloaf agreed with everyone." I said as he and I laughed.

I soon left Lucas as Krystal came out with her bag ready and walked down the halls to find Alice. Along the way, I bumped into Emmett who looked annoyed at me.

"Way to have all the fun." Emmett said.

"Care to elaborate on what you're talking about?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm talking about how you got to hear Lucas confess his love to Krystal. I had plans to jump in there and embarrass him." Emmett said.

"Technically, he told Krystal that he likes her." I pointed out.

"Pff whatever." Emmett said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lady is waiting for me. I'm sure she wants to tell me about the outfits she wants you to try on, you know the one that you lost the bet with me."

"That does it!" I laughed as I ran from Emmett as he chased me down the halls.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. Please review.**


	28. Outtake 4

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas took off in the middle of the night to watch Krystal sleep. What are the others doing before they realize what happened?**

* * *

 **Outtake 4 – Chapter 10**

Bella's POV

After Nessie's birthday on Friday, Alice threw yet again another party for me, Nessie and Lucas since our birthdays are next to each other which Alice likes to call it a 'birth weekend.' If that's even a thing. How was I able to deal with Alice up to this long; I don't know.

The party was good though. Alice invited my dad, Sue, Leah, Seth the rest of the pack along with our cousins from Denali who were eager to meet Lucas. One of the funniest moments between them was when Lucas shook hands with Kate, well let's just say Lucas's aura was off when Kate playfully used her powers on him.

Anyways, Lucas and I both received our gifts which was a bit, okay too much when most of ours were from Alice. Nessie went ecstatic when she received her gift from me and Edward which was her own car, a Ferrari. By that, I mean she screamed at the top of her lungs that I'm sure half of the world would've heard her. Overall, it was an amazing birthday party.

Edward and I are in our cottage on Sunday night which is my birthday. Edward wanted to celebrate it with me by something special if you know what I mean. We were in our bed wrapped in covers as we kissed to oblivion. Edward seems to enjoy it more than me but I didn't care because the only thing that matters on my special day is to spend it with him.

We continued kissing for what felt like hours until we were rudely interrupted by the phone on our nightstand that started ringing. Okay who thinks it's funny to ruin this moment?! I was on top of Edward when it happened and I slammed the machine for the speaker to be on.

"WHAT?!" I answered irritably causing the person to yell 'OW' when I yelled at his ear. If it's Emmett, I swear to god he's about to get another butt whooping. May I remind him when I beat him at arm wrestling?

"Geez, excuse me if I interrupted something 'important.'" Jacob said through the phone as I sighed and got off of Edward. This better be about something bad happening to someone.

"What do you want Jacob?" Edward asked sounding annoyed as I am.

"Nessie fell asleep and I'm about to drive her home." Jacob explained. "Could you guys come over to the main house and pick her up when I get there?"

"Shouldn't you just call Lucas? I mean he is the only one there." I said.

"Like I didn't know that. Do I look like an idiot to you? You know what, don't answer that." Jacob said as I laughed. "I tried to call him but no one was home and when I tried his cell he wouldn't pick up."

Edward and I looked at each other with concern and worry. That doesn't sound good. Okay when I said that it better be about something bad happening to someone I didn't mean Lucas.

"Okay we'll be right there Jacob." Edward said and Jacob hung up after that.

After me and Edward got dressed, we arrived at the main house as Jacob pulled over. We said goodnight to him as we carried Nessie to her room. We tucked her in under the covers on her bed and kissed her goodnight.

"So where is Lucas?" I asked when Edward and I quietly left Nessie's room and closed the door. Sure enough when we came inside the house that no one was home.

"Well it's not his night to go out hunting, we know he's not at Carlisle's work since his car is still here and I'm sure he wouldn't want to go shopping at this late hour." Edward said.

"You don't think someone kidnapped him do you?" I said with a little panic. Alice would've called if he were unless they hid that from her.

"No, I don't smell anyone that's been here besides Lucas. He was here but he left not too long ago." Edward said.

"Where would he go at this late hour?" I asked. Just then Edward suddenly cracked into a smile and laughed.

"Okay did I miss something funny?" I asked.

"I think I know where Lucas would go." Edward said.

"Humor me." I said.

"Remember before you knew I was a vampire, I would come into your room in the middle of the night?" Edward asked.

I gasped when I realized what he meant. "He wouldn't." I said in amusement.

"Oh, I believe he would." Edward said as I joined in the laughter.

I cannot believe Lucas would go out in the middle of the night and sneak into Krystal's room and watch her sleep. What did Edward do to him? Lucas has become like my husband.

Edward and I walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch as we continue talking about Lucas's little adventure. At around half past two, we heard Lucas's footsteps coming towards the house. Edward couldn't help himself when he heard what was in Lucas's mind.

The front door opened and Lucas came inside. When he came across the living room, we saw Lucas with a dazed look on his face. Something good must have happened because he wouldn't stop smiling. I don't think Lucas paid attention to where he was walking. I'm surprised he made it this far.

"Had fun tonight?" Edward asked. I laughed when Lucas jumped with a scream and he looked around and had that realization look on his face now. He kept looking until he saw us and his eyes widened in surprised and embarrassment.

"Okay one, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack if my heart was beating." Lucas said holding his chest. "Two what are you doing here?"

"Jacob called us to pick up Nessie here since she's asleep so we carried her to her room." Edward explained.

"Don't you guys know that you have a cottage for reason?" Lucas asked.

"That reason is between me and Edward." I smirked as I kissed Edward on the cheek. "Anyways, when we came here, we know you weren't home when Jacob tried to call you earlier. Edward had a sneaky feeling to know where you went."

"Looks like you enjoyed watching Krystal while she was sleeping, especially when she said that she loves you." Edward smirked. I could tell by the look on Lucas face that he thought he had his aura on and I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"I didn't have to read your mind when it was off. I knew you would sneak off to see Krystal because that's what I did to Bella when she was human back then." Edward chuckled.

"Why?" Lucas asked in surprised.

"Because I wanted to know what she's thinking about. I couldn't read her mind so I always watch her sleep." Edward said and then smirked. "It fascinates me especially when she talks in her sleep."

I felt a twinge of annoyance. Lucas snickered as I punched Edward's shoulder. "Ow." Edward feigned a hurt.

"Bella, you and Krystal have something in common alright." Lucas said. Is that so? Add clumsiness to her character trait and you could call us sisters.

"Well I don't do that now since I don't sleep." I stated as Edward kissed me.

There was silence that filled the room a little bit until Lucas spoke. "Bella, Edward, how did you two handle your relationship, back then you know when you were both different?"

Edward and I looked at each other and back to Lucas when he sat down. "It wasn't easy because I love Edward so much but he treats me like I'm fragile." I started.

"And Bella was completely stubborn to become a vampire." Edward said. Well it's his fault for making me feel stubborn.

"Because I wanted to be with you forever." I said to him.

"And forever is how we'll be." Edward smiled and turned to Lucas. "The point is, it was challenging when Bella found out what we are but slowly our love made things a lot easier. I'm sure things between you and Krystal will work out well since you know that she loves you as much as you love her."

"Thanks guys, I needed that." Lucas smiled.

"No problem Lucas." I said, smiling. I know Lucas has been through a lot. I'm sure Krystal will help him find more than just something because I could tell that those two are destined to meet and are meant for each other.

Just then we heard Alice running to us squealing with excitement. No doubt that she saw it.

"Lucas, you are so like Edward." She said as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came in, all smiling at Lucas. This sure has been an interesting birth week.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	29. Outtake 5

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see what happened while Lucas asks Krystal out on a date.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5 – Chapter 11**

Jacob's POV

"Okay guys, I'm leaving early. Close the shop when you guys are done." I said to Quil and Embry as they are working on the cars in the garage.

"Sure thing but why so early?" Embry asked.

"Nessie, Bella, Edward and Lucas are going to their school's volleyball game and Nessie wants me to come with her." I explained.

"You're just gonna sit there and watch humans hit a ball back and forth? Boring." Quil said emphasizing on boring.

"Not exactly," I said with a smirk. "Krystal invited them, mostly to Lucas."

"Oh so now things are getting serious between Lucas and Krystal?" Embry teased as I laughed.

The guys and I were interested to know about Krystal since she and Lucas had lunch together and since then, those two are inseparable from what I've heard. I laughed when Bella told me how Lucas snuck into Krystal's room in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. He is so much like Edward.

I got into my Rabbit and drove my way to Port Angeles High. The place must be packed since there are a lot of cars here at the parking lot. Lucky for me I found a spot. I got out and waited for the others to show up and soon I saw Edward's Volvo pull up a spot. After Nessie ran up and hugged me, much to Edward's annoyance, we all head over to the gymnasium.

Yep I was right; the place is seriously packed. They weren't kidding when they said that it's their rival school they are up against. As we head over to find some seats near the bleachers, I can feel every pair of eyes set on us. I should've known this would happen. This school is full of hormonal mindless teenagers with some creepy old folks. I mean there is this one guy who looks like he's in his forties and he's staring at my Nessie. Unacceptable.

"Remind me again why I bothered to come here?" I asked. Nessie answered that question with a quick kiss on my cheek. "Oh right." I said smiling not caring that Edward groaned.

We walked over to our side of the bleachers and I saw Lucas waving at someone. I looked at where he's looking at and saw a girl with long jet black hair with looks of a movie star who must be Krystal Nessie showed me. Krystal had a huge smile on her face when she saw Lucas. I heard Edward chuckling and Lucas looking embarrassed. Probably from what Lucas was thinking in his head.

"So that's Krystal huh? I teased getting a punched from Lucas in the shoulder.

We found some empty spots in the third row and sat there. Soon the whistle blew and the match began. Here I am again asking why I bothered to come here watching humans pass the ball back forth until I dozed off into a sleep.

Bella's POV

An hour and a half has passed as the game goes on. Krystal plays very well on the court, better than I did when I was human. Good thing I'm no longer clumsy.

Right now the score was twenty two to twenty one and the other school wasn't giving up without a fight. I heard Edward complaining to Lucas to get his eyes off of Krystal because that's all he's been seeing in Lucas's mind which I find it funny especially when Lucas told him that it's his mind and Edward has to deal with it.

Krystal, who was sitting down, has been called back onto the court. She got up and readied herself and turned around searching no doubt for Lucas. Krystal smiled when she saw him and waved at him as Lucas did the same to her and ran onto the court. Nessie squealed next to Lucas when she saw the whole thing.

"See, she likes you." She said to Lucas. "You should definitely ask her out."

"No way," Lucas said to her like she was mad. "What if she finds about me being a vampire? I don't want her thinking I'm a… monster." I could see the disappointment on his face when he thought of it. Doesn't he know that looks or what you are doesn't matter?

"Well you are." Edward teased receiving an annoyed look from Lucas.

"And so are we." I pointed out. "But you're also funny, sweet and very mature, unlike some boys I know." I said referring to Jacob who decided to snore through the entire game.

The three of them laughed at the sight leaving me to roll my eyes. The referee blew the whistle. We looked at the score and it was time for the next match to decide who will win. The other team served to Krystal's team. It wasn't long after two hits when Krystal landed the final strike and the whistle was blown. Our school erupted in cheers as everyone ran to the team joining in on their victory.

"Huh, what, what happened?" Jacob asked waking up all of a sudden.

"She did it, her team won." Lucas said.

"Come on Lucas now's your chance." Nessie said excitedly pulling his arm.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good id–whoa!" We cut Lucas off when Nessie and I pulled Lucas down the bleachers.

Jacob's POV

I must have been sleeping because the next thing I knew, I was awaken by a whistle and a loud cheer.

"Huh, what, what happened?" I asked waking up all of a sudden.

"She did it, her team won." Lucas said. About time it's over. I was dying of boredom here.

"Come on Lucas, now's your chance." Nessie said excitedly tugging his arm.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good id–whoa!" Lucas was cut off when Bella and Nessie dragged him down the bleachers leaving me confused and curious at what just happened.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as we got up and followed them. I saw Edward giving a small laugh.

"Lucas is gonna ask Krystal out." He answered.

"Seriously?" I asked giving out a laugh.

"See for yourself." Edward said. Okay now I'm glad that I decided to come here.

"Go, go." Nessie said excitedly as I saw her pushed Lucas to Krystal. I laughed when he almost trip when he came to her.

"Lucas!" Krystal said as she hugged Lucas.

"Krystal." He said hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you came." Krystal said smiling when they broke apart.

"Wouldn't miss it. You were amazing out there." Lucas said nervously making Krystal blush.

"T-Thanks. I-I couldn't have done it without your support." Krystal said.

"Y-Yeah. Way to go… game… victory…" Wow, Lucas wasn't kidding when he said that he's not good at talking to girls. "Well… see ya." Talk about wow as Lucas turned around and walk back to us.

When Lucas approached us, I grabbed his shoulder. "Ask her." I said and shoved him back to Krystal who turned around to see him coming.

"Back so soon?" Krystal asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, um, Krystal I was wondering if you want to um… go out with me." Lucas said nervously.

I heard Krystal gasped as her eyes widened like she wasn't expecting that.

"S-Sure, when?" She asked.

"Uhhhh," That was all he could say when Lucas stood there and froze.

"Wow he really needs help." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"It has been a long time since Lucas has been on a date." Bella said.

"Oh give him a break you guys." Nessie said. "He's just very nervous about his new lover."

"Anyone got any ideas before he embarrasses himself?" Edward asked.

"Tell him he can take her to La Push and make it tonight." I suggested as Edward nodded and sent the message to Lucas through his mind.

"Um, we could go to La Push beach…. tonight." Lucas said.

"Y-Yeah, s-sounds great." Krystal said blushing even more. "Well… I got to go and get change."

"Yeah, good, me too. I mean –" Edward and I burst into laughing at Lucas's smooth move. Oh man, wait until the guys hear about this.

Bella's POV

Unbelievable was all I could say. I mean seriously how hard is it for a guy to ask a girl out? Edward never had problems like this when we've dated. Then again he's a hundred and fifteen years old. I shook my head when I heard Edward and Jacob laughing their heads off.

"Real mature guys." I said to them as they continued off laughing.

I sighed as I walked up to Lucas taking his arm and said to Krystal, "He'll pick you up at seven." I said and dragged Lucas away.

"And I thought boys have it easy." I said as I brought Lucas back to Nessie who is squealing like crazy and Edward and Jacob who are still laughing. Well that turned out well. I thought.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	30. Outtake 6

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Are you curious at what everyone else was doing while Lucas went on his date with Krystal?**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – Chapter 13**

Bella's POV

It was late at night as my family and Jacob hung out at the main house waiting for Lucas. Lucas left a few hours ago to be on his date with Krystal and we all couldn't wait to hear how it went.

We were hanging around in the living room with the sound of the TV on being watched. Just then Alice gasped and we all turned to see her blanking out when she was having a vision. Then she started squealing as Edward, who is sitting next to me, started laughing.

"Hey, no fair with the mind conversation!" Emmett said irritably. "What's going on?"

"Lucas and Krystal kissed!" Alice cried as she, Nessie and Rosalie started squealing as Jasper, Emmett and Jacob joined Edward with the laughing as I just here all surprised while Carlisle and Esme watched us as they too were surprised but happy. Wow Lucas, I take that as the date went very well. I thought.

Alice stopped squealing and zoned out from another vision she's having causing Edward to stop laughing when he tensed up.

"Why the sudden mood changes?" Jasper asked looking back and forth to the both of them.

"She knows." Edward answered.

"What?"

"Who knows what?" I asked slowly fearing that I know who and what is.

"Krystal knows about Lucas being a vampire, and us." Alice said. We were all silent from the shocking news.

"Lucas told her?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I didn't hear the conversation but she's okay with it." Alice said. Okay well that's good right?

"So Krystal's okay with Lucas being a vampire after they kissed?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, do you really think Lucas would tell Krystal after they kissed?" Jasper asked.

"So what, you think he told her _then_ kissed her? She would probably run off screaming before he got the chance." Emmett said.

"I'm sure a new TV would prove you wrong?" Jasper smirked causing me and Edward to laugh.

"Oh it's on!" Emmett said excitedly. I got a feeling this is gonna be good, for us that is.

We all heard a car pull over to our place and sure enough Lucas came inside. His dazed expression went away when he saw all of us smiling at him.

"Hey guys." Lucas said.

" _Sooo,_ how your date with Krystal went?" Rosalie asked with a smile raising an eyebrow.

"It was nice." Lucas said shyly.

Nessie started squealing and ran up to Lucas so fast. "Tell us, tell us, tell us, what happened!" She said jumping up and down.

Lucas turned to Alice. "Okay what did you see Alice?" Lucas asked. Nothing gets past him and his intuition.

"The part where you two kissed!" Alice answered as she and Nessie squealed even louder which I'm sure would've been heard by anyone.

"And the part where you told Krystal you're a vampire." Jacob said.

"Okay for the record, I didn't tell her. She found out. She caught me drinking animal blood." Lucas defended. Wow, and I thought Edward was bad at hiding about his true nature.

"Why were you hunting in a middle of your date?" Carlisle asked sounding very amused with his joke as he chuckled.

"Blame my thirst of blood." Lucas said.

"Okay, so how did she react?" Jasper asked.

"She smiled and said cool." Lucas said.

"Wow, she handled it a lot better than I did." I said in surprise.

"Well, she's definitely not afraid of you, that's for sure." Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah, we now know how she reacted. Now tell us what happened on your date!" Alice said impatiently as we all looked at Lucas eagerly.

Lucas took a deep breath and began. "We walked around La Push and watched the sun set at the place where the pack cliff dives. After that, we came across Bella and Edward's meadow. Hope you two didn't mind." He said to me and Edward.

"Not at all. Continue." I smiled.

"Yeah come on, what happens next?" Nessie asked.

I can tell Lucas would be red if he was human. "I told her I love her and she said she loves me too. I dropped her off to her house afterwards and before she said goodbye, … she kissed me." Lucas said those last two words quietly but we all heard it clearly.

All of us girls started squealing like crazy. Yes, I was too. Sue me for how happy I am for Lucas. I can see Esme looking like she was crying even though there are no tears as she went up and hugged Lucas.

"Oh sweetheart, that's great to hear. You don't know how happy I am right now for you." Esme said.

"Wait a minute," We all turned to Emmett looking shocked. "So you kissed her _after_ you told her you're a vampire?" Jasper, Edward and Jacob were trying to stifle their laughs. I couldn't help myself as to know why as I held my laugh.

"Yeah." Lucas answered like it was obvious.

The three of them soon burst into laughing and all of us except Emmett laughed as well. I can't help it from seeing the look on Emmett's face being all dumbstruck from what he's hearing.

"You…owe… me… a… flat… screen… plasma TV." Jasper said in between laughs.

Lucas looked at all of us feeling annoyed for being out of the loop.

"Did I miss the joke here?!" Lucas asked in annoyance.

"Emmett betted that you kissed Krystal _then_ told her you're a vampire while Jasper betted the other way." Edward said grinning.

"Gee thanks guys." Lucas said to them sarcastically.

"Way to help a brother out." Emmett said as Lucas laughed as he remembered. I pretty sure it's because of the last bet Emmett made with Jasper and Emmett ended up being Alice's dress up doll. Poor Emmett. When Jasper sent the photo to us, I couldn't stop laughing at what I've seen. I had to admit Emmett did look good in a dress but it's so not his color.

* * *

 **About three more outtakes I believe will be posted. Please review.**


	31. Outtake 7

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Here are the events that happened on Roark Diamond's death.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7 – Chapter 17**

Carlisle's POV

"Alright, you're not seriously hurt but I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day." I said kindly to the young lady.

"I will. Thank you Dr. Cullen." She said.

"Don't mention it." I smiled as I left the room.

Phew. Another day, another patient. I swear I'm getting old for this but hey, I love helping people and this is what I am meant to do. I was in hallway when I heard a commotion coming from behind me. I turned around to see some nurses and a doctor hurrying with someone on the stretcher.

"Get him in the ER stat!" The doctor said. "We're losing him."

"What's going on?" I asked running by their side.

"It's Roark."

I looked at the stretcher and my eyes widened in horror to see Roark lying there motionless with his eyes closed and looked completely drained.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was just at his car when his shift ended." The nurse explained. "Someone found him like this but they didn't see who or what did this to him."

"He looks like he's loss a lot of blood. We gotta hurry!"

I looked at Roark again and saw sure enough he lost a lot of blood and what's worse, unbeknownst to them; I don't hear a single heart beat from him. I then noticed something; there was a mark near Roark's neck, a bite mark. That's when I smelled someone's scent on him, a vampire's scent. Roark was killed by a vampire. I stopped running when I realized it as the others took Roark to the ER.

Something doesn't seem right. A vampire wouldn't just coincidently run into Roark and attack him out in the open. No, this must have been planned. Someone was after Roark and succeeded, but why? Why would they get rid of Roark? Unless…

Krystal!

I pulled out my phone and called Edward's cell knowing they're at lunch right now.

"Carlisle," Edward answered after the first ring. He sounded like he was expecting me.

"Where's Krystal?" I asked heading to the elevator.

"Lucas is taking her home early." Edward explained. "She heard what happened to her father."

"I know. I also know that Roark was killed by a vampire." I said.

"WHAT!" I could hear that from everyone. I guess I'm on speaker.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"I smelled a vampire's scent on Roark." I said.

"Carlisle, Alice had a vision of a vampire at Krystal's place." Edward said.

Damn, I was right.

"Oh no, I need to get to Krystal and Lucas. You guys excuse yourselves from class and get to the main house." I hung up as the elevator opened and I ran to the parking lot, took off my lab coat, got into my car and drove off in high speed.

Jacob's POV

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Look, can you fix it or not?" The guy asked. The same guy who came in a year ago giving me $1600 to fix his ride which you're probably asking is completely wrecked.

"Dude, that damage is beyond repair." I said.

"What the hell! You should be able to fix it!" The guy complained.

"Well maybe if you haven't been so reckless you wouldn't have to be in this mess." I snapped.

"Pff, whatever, I'm outta here." The guy walked out just like that and hopped in with his friend and drove as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Man, you showed him Jake." Embry said as I came into the garage.

"I don't understand teens these days." I said.

"You were a teenager once too." Quil pointed out.

"I was more mature and responsible back then." I smirked as we all laughed.

We stopped when we heard a howl. We looked at each other knowing what that was; that was a wolf howl calling for help.

We ran out of the shop and phased running into the woods in our wolf forms. As soon as we were in the woods, we saw Seth in his wolf form chasing after a vampire with light brown hair and a thin but muscular body. I caught his scent of sweetness but not as sweet. That scent is familiar.

" _That's the vampire that's been coming in on our land!"_ Seth said as Leah, Sam and Paul joined in.

Seth was about to grab him but that leech dodge Seth and Sam who tried to jump on him. Embry made a grab for the bloodsucker but he threw Embry off to Leah colliding them both. Quil was on his tail until the guy jumped and kicked Quil outta way. Paul and I were neck and neck as we soon were on the bloodsucker's tail. Both of us jumped ready to land on him knowing he can't escape when suddenly,

 **FLASH**

Paul and I bonked our heads tumbling to ground and were soon crashed by the others who just ran behind us.

" _Where did he go?"_ Sam asked as we all looked around to see him gone.

" _He was right there. I had him!"_ Paul said swearing his mouth off.

" _He couldn't have just disappeared like that."_ Embry said.

Embry's right. I know vampires are fast but this guy can't be that fast and what was that flash of white light all of a sudden.

Okay none of this makes any sense. What the hell is going on here? Why does this leech keep coming to our land? What does he want? Everyone was still searching until I caught a faint scent. It was different than the one we were chasing. I saw it leading somewhere outside the Res in some neighborhood. I decided to follow it. I phased back in to my human form and put on a shirt I carried. As I was following the scent, outside on the road, I saw Edward sprinting. What's he doing out here? Better tell him what happened.

" _Edward."_

Edward stopped when he heard my thoughts and saw me coming. I replayed everything in my head for Edward to see as I came up to him.

Edward's eyes widened. "Oh dear god." He said and started running with me by his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Krystal's father was killed by a vampire." Edward said.

What! That bloodsucker killed Krystal's father?

"We're not sure if it's the same one you saw," Edward said hearing my thoughts. "But Alice had a vision of him at Krystal's house. We think he's after her."

That can't be good for her and Lucas. We arrived at Krystal's house where we saw Carlisle pulled up on the driveway. Carlisle and Edward went to the front door as I took a quick search around the area. Yep, definitely a vampire, not the same one though but it's someone suspicious. This person must be working for that bloodsucker. Someone must have been here, but for what?

"Jacob!"

I turned to see Seth and Leah running up to me in their human forms.

"Why did you run off like that?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah, and what are you and the Cullen's doing here in Krystal's place." Seth asked.

"Long story short, the guy we saw is after Krystal." I explained.

"Why?"

"We're not sure but he had someone kill Krystal's father." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" Seth asked.

"You guys stay here and keep an eye out." I said. "I'm going inside and see what Carlisle and the others are gonna do."

Seth and Leah nodded their heads as I ran to the front door.

Edward's POV

"What do you mean he died?!" Lucas asked loudly sitting up abruptly with his hands gripping the edge of the table.

"Well ain't it obvious? He's not alive and can't come back." Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack the back of his head. "OW! Quit it!"

"I know what it means but how, what happened?" Lucas asked and everyone turned to me.

"Roark got off work early today." I explained. "He was at his car when something attacked him. No one saw what happened. All they know is that he lost all the blood in his body and he … didn't make it."

"Alice, why didn't you see that one coming?! I could've saved him!" Lucas snapped at her.

"I-I don't know. He was doing fine a few minutes ago." Alice said looking through her vision. Sure enough, they showed that Roark was doing fine at that time.

"Oh yeah and look how that turned out." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Lucas, calm down." Jasper said as he sent his waves at Lucas wiping away his anger.

Lucas slumped into his chair running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry it's just…"

I don't blame Lucas for his outburst. I know he didn't mean to take out his anger on Alice. I would've reacted the same way. Poor Krystal isn't gonna take the news well. Just like her mother, Roark is gone, and can't come back.

" _Man could this get any worse?"_ I heard Lucas thought. Does he have to ask?

"It just did." I said. Lucas lifted his head to look at me. "Because Krystal doesn't have any family member living in Washington, she has to move in with her godmother… in New York."

Lucas was frozen with shock.

" _New York?"_ Lucas thought. " _That's thousands of miles away from Forks. I'll never get to see Krystal again. They can't just take her away from me. She means the world to me and I would die, well you know what I mean, if I don't have her by my side. There's got to be another way."_

I then heard Alice gasped. I looked at her seeing a vision.

 _There's Krystal coming inside our home with Lucas holding hand in hand as everyone welcomes her into the family. It sounds to me that Carlisle and Esme are willing to adopt Krystal._

When Alice came back, she and I looked at each other and nodded our heads and then at Lucas who seems to have taken the message as he got up from his seat and went out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Alice texted Lucas, telling him to, go ahead and take Krystal home early. The bell rang and it was time for us to go to class.

"I can't believe what happened to Roark." Bella said.

"Poor Krystal, what's gonna happen to her when she leaves?" Nessie asked.

"Actually, I saw Krystal living with us." Alice said. "Once Carlisle and Esme talk to Krystal's guardian, she'll be a part of this family."

Nessie started squealing. "That would be so cool! It will be like having a sister!"

"Hey," Rosalie teased.

Just then Alice gasped having another vision and it's not a good one.

 _After Lucas left Krystal, she went up to her room when suddenly a guy, a vampire came in and grabbed Krystal. As soon as he touches her, her eyes slowly closed until she was out and soon she and the vampire were gone._

I was horrified at what Alice saw. Something tells me that Roark's passing was no ordinary passing.

"Are you guys gonna tell us what you saw or not?" Emmett asked all annoyed but worried too.

I then felt my phone vibrating and I pulled it out to see Carlisle calling me.

"Carlisle," I answered after the first ring putting him on speaker. Good thing the cafeteria is empty.

"Where's Krystal?" Carlisle asked.

"Lucas is taking her home early." I explained. "She heard what happened to her father."

"I know. I also know that Roark was killed by a vampire." Carlisle said.

"WHAT!" Everyone was outraged at what they heard.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"I smelled a vampire's scent on Roark." Carlisle said. I was right about Roark; if Roark was killed by a vampire then that means… oh dear god.

"Carlisle, Alice had a vision of a vampire at Krystal's place." I said.

"Oh no," I heard Carlisle worrying. "I need to get to Krystal and Lucas. You guys excuse yourselves from class and get to the main house." He hung up after that.

"You guys get over there. Bella," I pulled out my keys and gave it to her. "You drive Nessie home."

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as we ran out of the parking lot.

"I don't think Carlisle will make it in time before something happens to Lucas and Krystal and I don't think Lucas will be ready for whatever's out there by himself." I said.

Without another word, I ran out of the parking lot and starting running as fast as I could to Krystal's house thanks to Lucas's mind. I wasn't that far until,

" _Edward."_

I stopped when I heard Jacob's thoughts and I saw him coming out of the woods in his human form.

" _Edward, we got trouble."_ Jacob said in his head as he came up to me. He showed me what happened in his head.

 _Jacob and his pack were chasing after a vampire, the same one that's been on their turf, the same one in Alice's vision._

"Oh dear god." I said and started running with Jacob by my side.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Krystal's father was killed by a vampire." I said.

" _What!"_ I heard Jacob. " _That bloodsucker killed Krystal's father?"_

"We're not sure if it's the same one you saw," I said. "But Alice had a vision of him at Krystal's house. We think he's after her."

We arrived at Krystal's house where we saw Carlisle pulled up on the driveway. Carlisle and I went to the front door as Jacob took a quick search around the area. Carlisle rang the doorbell and Lucas answered looking all confused

"Where's Krystal?" Carlisle asked as we came inside very quickly.

"Taking a shower, why?" Lucas asked as I zipped through the house scanning. I then ran upstairs passing Krystal who is indeed taking a shower.

I stopped at her room and went inside. The scent is strong here. I looked around following the scent on Krystal's bed. I ran out of the room and back downstairs.

"Someone's been here." I said to Carlisle. Jacob came inside afterwards.

"I checked the area. Whoever he or she is was here earlier." Jacob said.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" Lucas said in annoyance.

"When I heard that Roark was attacked, I came to him as soon as fast as I could and brought him into the emergency room."Carlisle explained. "On the way there, I caught a scent that was on him, a vampire scent."

I saw Lucas tightening his fists. "You mean he was –"

"Yes, he was killed by a vampire." Carlisle finished. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Edward, I assume you called because Lucas and Krystal are okay?" Alice asked.

"They're both fine." I said. "I did catch someone's scent in Krystal's room."

"I've been trying to check my visions on Krystal but nothing bad is gonna happen. This doesn't make sense." Alice said.

I don't think any of this makes. We don't know what's going on other than the fact that the guy is after Krystal but why?

"Edward, I know you're concern about this as I am but we'll deal with that later." Alice said. "Right now, we need to protect Krystal. I'm certain that I saw someone coming to Krystal's house when Lucas leaves so you need to get Krystal to pack everything she needs so she can move in with us. Tell Lucas to stay there. Bella, Jasper and I will be there at four to pick up her things."

"Alright Alice," I said and hung up.

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asked calmly.

"You're gonna stay here with Krystal and get her to pack everything she needs so we could move her in to our place." I explained. "Bella, Alice and Jasper will be here at four. That will be before this person will arrive once you guys leave."

"Seth and Leah are outside right now keeping guard here so you guys will be keeping in touch. The rest of the pack and I will try get any leads on our 'friend' and stop him if we can." Jacob explained.

"Edward and I will also do a scan on our area with Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"We got to get going. Krystal just finished her shower." I said when I heard the water turned off. "Don't worry Lucas, we'll make sure this person never get near Krystal."

"Guys, I can't let you all get involved for –"

Carlisle stopped Lucas by putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder with a firm grip. "Don't even say it. Krystal is a part of this family now. I know you don't want anything to happen to us for her sake but we care about her as much as you do. Don't think of us anything less."

"Yeah man it's only one vampire thinking he's one step ahead of us. So don't be so stubborn and let us help you." Jacob said thumping Lucas's back.

" _How can I refuse my family and friends who have been there for me since I've met them?"_ Lucas thought. He nodded his head and Carlisle, Jacob and I left the house. Jacob joined Seth and Leah where he explained the plan to them as I joined Carlisle in his car.

Whoever you are out there, you made a big mistake messing with my brother and his love one.

* * *

 **Intense I tell ya. Please review.**


	32. Outtake 8

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **While Lucas is fighting off Miley and Jonathan to save Krystal, let's see what the others are doing.**

* * *

 **Outtake 8 – Chapter 21**

Carlisle's POV

We arrived in Seattle as night has fallen. Only the street lights were on and the place is deserted by now. We got out of the cars at a parking lot.

"Is this the place?" Jasper asked.

"This was where Nahuel ran into Miley and Jonathan." Edward said. "They're definitely still here."

Jacob looked around at our surrounding. "Krystal's scent is everywhere in this city. How are we supposed to know which way she is?"

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If anyone finds Krystal call us." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we split up in groups of two. I got a feeling Lucas went off by himself and I'm hoping he'll be okay.

An hour has passed and Esme and I are nowhere close to finding Miley, Jonathan or Krystal. We had some complications along the way. Jasper was right about them expecting us. We kept running into newborns; some were tough, some not so much. These newborns are not gonna get in the way of me rescuing my daughter.

Esme and I are right now handling three newborns we ran into and these guys are much tougher than the last. We were struggling; two of them got a hold of Esme and one got behind me in a chokehold ready for the kill. I was struggling to get out of his grip when suddenly he let go and turned to see that it was Emmett who got a hold of the newborn and ripped his head off. I turned to see Esme being saved by Alice, Jasper and Rosalie who took out the other two and burned them.

"Are you two okay?" Emmett asked.

"We're fine now since you guys showed up in the nick of time." I said.

"This place is really swarming with newborns." Jasper said. "Let's hope we find Krystal and get rid of the newborns before they wipe out the city."

"Where are the others?" Esme asked.

"We were about to ask you that." Rosalie said.

I saw Alice checking on her visions to see.

"Edward and Bella just saved Nessie and Jacob from a couple of newborns on the other side of the city." She said.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked worriedly. Alice looked at her visions again.

"I can't see him," Alice said. "He has his aura on."

"Why would he have his aura on if he's just fighting off newborns?" Rosalie asked.

"Unless he's found Jonathan and Miley and is fighting _them_." Jasper said with a realization look on his face.

Esme gasped. "Surely he wouldn't just fight them all by himself." She asked.

I sure hope not. I know Lucas is upset when he found out about Jonathan's intentions on Krystal and he's willing to do everything he can to save her, but Lucas wouldn't even think about facing them alone, right?

"Come on," Emmett said looking uncomfortable. "Even I know better than to just find those two and take them on myself. Lucas isn't that stupid."

Just then my phone rang and I pulled it out to see Lucas's name on the ID. My eyes widened when I noticed he's calling me on emergency dial.

"Lucas," I answered after the first ring.

"Carlisle, I found Krystal but she doesn't look good. She's got a broken leg and she says that she's become weak." Lucas answered panicking.

"Where are you guys?" Carlisle asked looking around.

"In the abandon factory near – ARGHHHHH." Lucas was cut off and I heard static until it was silent.

"Lucas? Lucas!" It sounded like someone destroyed his phone. I looked at everyone who all had a worried expression when they heard the phone conversation.

"Looks like we're right about Lucas." I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Where are they?" Esme asked.

"Alice, do you see an abandon factory near here?" I asked as she went through her visions.

"Yes," She said. "Its fifteen minutes away from us, five if we use our speed."

Just then Alice gasped as she had another vision. When she came back, she had a horrified look on her face.

"We gotta hurry!" She said and she took off with us behind her.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Krystal is… and Lucas is gonna…" Alice struggled on those words but I understood exactly what she meant.

If something bad happened to Krystal as Alice saw then Lucas will lose control of himself and go on a rage like he did back in Volterra. Oh no! We all picked up the pace to hurry until we were blocked off from more newborns. I don't have time for them. I have to save my daughter, and my son.

Jacob's POV

Nessie and I are right now in the city finding Krystal. I can't believe this Jonathan guy just wants Krystal so that he could get to Lucas. How dare that leech use a love one and use it against them. I don't blame Lucas how he reacted when he found out about Jonathan's motives for it. If that happened to my Nessie, I would've reacted the same way.

Right now, I'm in my wolf form with Nessie on my back. Lately, we ran into a couple of newborns along the way. This is so not an easy thing to do. The moment they smelled Nessie's scent, they wanted nothing more than to taste her blood. Good thing I took care of them before they even got the chance.

We were roaming around the city still trying to find Krystal when four more newborns came at us. I tried to fight them off but they're just too strong. I felt something off my back along with a scream when I saw Nessie being pushed off by one of the newborns. He was about to bite her but luckily thanks to Lucas she was able to get him off her. Unfortunately, he didn't take it lying down as he and another newborn ran at Nessie.

NO!

I tried to get over there to protect her but the other two newborns got a hold of me and I can't them off.

Just then, one of them let's go of me when Bella came in and ripped his head off and I managed to rip the other one. I looked to see Edward protecting Nessie as he took out the two newborns singlehandedly. Well, a father will do anything to prevent his family from being hurt.

"Are you guys okay?" Bella asked.

"We're fine." Nessie said as Edward helped her up.

"And that is why I didn't want you to come here." Edward said to Nessie as he hugged her.

"I wanna save Krystal whether you like it or not." Nessie said. Yep, totally stubborn. Like mother like daughter.

" _Where's everybody else?"_ I asked Edward.

"I was able to get into Alice's mind," Edward said. "She, along with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are on the other side of the city."

"Where's Lucas?" Nessie asked.

"Alice couldn't see him," Edward said and he had a worried look on his face. "His aura is on."

"You don't think he's found Krystal and…." Bella trailed off.

No way, I mean sure Lucas was a bit reckless back when he was human when he pushed Nessie out of the way and took the impact of the car that hit him, but no way Lucas is that stupid to take on Jonathan by himself.

Just then, we heard an explosion. We turned to see smoke coming out of some sort of factory from a distant.

"It looks like there's a fire starting over there." Bella said.

"NOOOOOOO!"

We froze at that cry.

"That's sound like Lucas!" Nessie said as we all took off running to the factory.

" _What's happening over there?"_ I asked.

I saw Edward with a horrified look on his face.

"We got to hurry!" He said picking up the pace. Some of us aren't fast you know.

"Why, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Remember when Lucas went on a rage at the Volturi?" Edward asked.

How could I forget? Lucas found out that the Volturi were the ones who started the fire and killed his family. Lucas was beyond furious, so furious that he charged at Aro while singlehandedly taking out many Volturi guards along the way. He was on the verge to kill Aro if Carlisle hadn't stepped in.

Wait a minute, if Lucas would go on a rage than that means that… oh no something happened to Krystal!

We ran as fast as we could. After taking out some newborns that were in our way, we arrived at the factory. We were able to smell Lucas and Krystal's scent strongly in there. I bashed through the doors and saw fire coming from a control box as it spreads. I looked around and saw Lucas on his knees with Krystal who is lying on the ground. Oh no.

I saw Lucas looking up at something and I saw the same guy that we were chasing earlier Jonathan in the air ready to pounce on Lucas. I stopped him in the air before Lucas did and fought him off. We were tumbling on the ground until he threw me off. I just got on my feet when I felt my left back leg gave away for second.

Whoa, what just happened there? My leg felt like it lost some feeling in it. I saw Jonathan coming at Lucas again when Edward came and tackled him away from them and Jasper and Emmet came from behind Jonathan.

"Don't let him touch you. He'll drain your energy." Edward warned us as Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Nessie came to Lucas and Krystal side.

" _Oh now he tells me."_ I thought as I came at Jonathan. At least he didn't take much of my energy so I guess I'm okay to take him on.

The only problem is that this guy is going crazy. I noticed a mark on Jonathan's neck. Lucas must have bit him. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were struggling to get a hold of him but that guy keeps going into a frenzy.

"Bella, go help the boys." Carlisle instructed as Bella ran off and helped us out.

Soon when I tackled Jonathan sending him flying, Emmett came behind him and successfully grabbed him by the arms.

"I got him." He said as Jasper assisted him and grabbed the other arm.

"Bella, now!" Jasper said as Bella came and was on top of Jonathan and grabbed his head. With me and Edward's help, Bella succeeded and ripped Jonathan's head off. She tossed it in the fire along with his body thrown by Emmett.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She's got a broken leg and some blood loss." Carlisle explained as we came to them. "She hit her head hard, but her heart is still beating," So she's alive. "But –"

"NO! CARLISLE, DON'T SAY SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Lucas yelled.

No, Krystal can't die. Lucas wouldn't live if she did.

"Lucas." Krystal said weakly.

"Krystal." Lucas cried.

"Lucas… I…. love… you."

"No don't do this to me Krystal." Lucas pleaded as he touched her face. "You promised me that nothing will happen to you. Please don't die." I saw tears coming out of his eyes for the second time as a vampire. What kind of vampire is he? Krystal's eyes slowly closed. "No please! Don't leave me Krystal!"

I can tell Krystal is still living right now but not for long. There's only one thing to do.

Still in my wolf form, I nudged Lucas's arm and he looked up at me. I looked at him and then at Krystal.

"Jacob's giving you permission to change her." Edward explained when he read my mind.

Lucas looked at me and then at Krystal. No doubt thinking about what will happen if Krystal becomes a vampire. If I understand Krystal like I know Bella, all Krystal cares about is to be with Lucas forever and I'm sure that's what Lucas wants.

"Okay," Lucas said. "Carlisle, do your thing." Okay that wasn't what I meant.

"Actually Lucas, I think _you_ should be the one to do it." Carlisle said. Thank you Dr. Fang.

Lucas looked at him and then us who all agreed with Carlisle.

"What?"

"You change Krystal into becoming one of us." Carlisle said.

"But-but-but, but I can't." Lucas said. "What if I lose control? What if… what if I kill her?"

"You won't kill her." Alice said. "I've seen it already and she'll be fine."

"Alice, how can I trust you at this moment?" Lucas asked. He does have a good point. He's never tasted human blood since he became a vampire like Bella.

"You just got to and hurry." Alice said.

"Lucas." We turned to see it was Krystal who spoke.

Lucas leaned slowly to her until his mouth met her ear.

"Krystal, I'm here." Lucas said to her quietly. "Everything will be okay. I love you."

Lucas then kissed her full on the lips not aware that we're watching him. Lucas lifted his head and we saw a smile on Krystal's face. Lucas was soon near Krystal's neck. He paused until he sank his teeth into her skin.

Krystal screamed loudly that the whole city would've heard her. I wanted to look away but it's pointless to what I'm hearing. Lucas remained where he was as Krystal cried out in pain while trying to move her body. I thought Lucas was gonna kill her since he didn't stop soon but he did. Lucas panted when he let go as we watched Krystal writher from the burning sensation that's inside her.

"Lucas, bite both of her wrist. It'll make the pain go away faster." Alice said.

Lucas didn't hesitate as he grabbed Krystal's wrist and bit her skin. Krystal screamed even louder as he let go and repeated the process with her other arm. Krystal cried begging the pain to stop.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he hugged Krystal while she squirmed underneath him. "I'm so sorry." Lucas cried over and over to her. "It will go away. I'm promise I'm here for you."

Lucas kept on saying the same thing over and over until Krystal stopped moving and her eyes closed.

"Krystal!" Lucas cried, about to panic when he looked up and saw her.

"It's okay Lucas." Carlisle said. "She's now going through her transformation and she won't wake up for…"

"Two days." Alice said.

"We got to get out of here." Edward said. "This place is about to come down and people are coming."

Emmett took Krystal in his arms as Carlisle and Edward helped Lucas up and we all escaped the burning factory and head back to Forks.

* * *

 **Last outtake on the next update. Please review.**


	33. Outtake 9

**The Other Half**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Finally, the reaction where everyone heard Lucas proposes to Krystal.**

* * *

 **Outtake 9 – Epilogue**

Edward's POV

"WOOOOOOOO!"

Alice was sticking her head out the window of my car from the passenger's seat with her graduation cap in the air as I drove Lucas, Bella, Alice and Krystal home from graduation.

Yep, we have graduated high school, again. It's not really a big deal for us since we already went through high school before but it is a big deal for Krystal since this is her first.

"Alice, you keep this up, you might fall out of the car." Lucas teased.

"Like I could ever have an accident." Alice said as she climbed back in sitting next to Krystal, now a vampire, who is holding Lucas's hand smiling at him as Lucas kissed her cheek. "Anyways the real fun is gonna happen at home."

Alice threw a big graduation party; no surprises there from the little freak but we allowed it as a party only for Krystal.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Krystal asked Lucas. I saw Lucas looking out the window, looking a bit nervous about something.

"Yeah why?" Lucas asked when he turned to her.

"Oh nothing. Just want to make sure." Krystal shrugged.

Okay something's up with Lucas and Alice noticed it too.

"You've been keeping your thoughts from us for the last few days with your aura. What's going on?" I asked as I pulled over on our driveway.

"What, can't you have two less minds to read now a day?" Lucas shrugged. I was still staring at Lucas but shrugged it off in the end as we got out. Don't think I'm giving up that easily.

We quickly got out of our gowns and soon met up with our family setting things up for the party. The house was soon packed with many students we invited especially Miley's friends who seem to be glad to be out of her shadow. Jacob and his pack also came along with Krystal's friends. Everyone was enjoying the celebration with the drinks, snacks and the music. Most students are excited to be here. Probably because no one ever gets invited to our house. It has been a good party although I wish these human would just give up thinking they have a chance with me, my siblings and especially my daughter.

Everyone left as night has fallen leaving me, my family, Krystal's friends and Jacob's pack to stay and clean up the place. We were able to finish cleaning up when I noticed something.

"Has anyone seen Lucas?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and shook their heads.

"He's not the only who's gone," Jasper said. "Krystal's not here either."

"Okay, why do I get the feeling Lucas has something to do with this?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably taking her to his room and getting some of that – OW! Seriously?" Emmett asked rubbing his head where Rosalie slapped him.

"So where are they then?" Bella asked.

I scan the place looking for Lucas and Krystal's minds. Scratch that, Krystal's mind since Lucas is still blocking me from his thoughts. I was able to find them both through Krystal's mind.

"They're outside at the backyard." I said as we all gathered closely to hear what's going on.

"You know throughout my life, I always feel like I was missing something. Something my family has that I don't." We heard Lucas say. "I always felt left out. I couldn't understand why and what it is I was missing. Then everything made sense when I met you. You've helped me find what I was looking for. You gave me all of you. I could never thank you enough."

"I'm glad I was able to help you find what you needed." Krystal said and I saw through her mind that Lucas smiled.

"That you did." He said. Okay Lucas, where are you going with all this? I admit I am curious to know what it is he's been hiding for the past few days. "I now need your help with one more thing."

Through Krystal's mind, I saw Lucas, still holding her hand and not taking her eyes off her as he got down on his knee with his other hand in his pocket. My eyes widened in surprise. No way.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jacob asked when everyone noticed my expression.

"You will not believe this." I said as Krystal gasped when Lucas pulled out a diamond ring with two sapphire gems on each side.

"Krystal Sapphire Diamond," All the girls minus Krystal's friend who couldn't hear the conversation, gasped when they realized what Lucas is doing. The guys soon caught on. "I love you more than anyone would ever love. I want to be with you for the rest of my eternal life. I promise to always love you now and forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Krystal's friends were confused when they watched us getting ready to hear Krystal's answer which was,

"Oh my gosh Lucas, yes, yes, yes!" She cried as I saw Lucas slide the ring into her finger.

All of us cheered at the big news. That Lucas; I should've known that he was planning to propose Krystal right after high school, the same thing I did for Bella.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas proposed to Krystal!" Alice squealed.

"And she said yes!" Nessie squealed.

Carly and Danielle squealed with them as Nathan cheered with the rest of us.

Soon Lucas and Krystal came inside with their hands locked together where we saw Krystal's ring on her finger.

"Congratulations you two!" Esme cried as she hugged them both.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" Carly squealed as she and Danielle hugged Krystal so hard.

"Dude, that's amazing. Congrats!" Nathan said as he hugged Krystal as well.

"Now I'll really have a sister!" Nessie said through all the hugging.

"I cannot believe you kept that from me!" Alice said slapping Lucas's arm.

"I had reasons." Lucas defended as I chuckled giving him a congrats pat on the back.

"Well at least this means I can plan the wedding!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hey, don't leave me out of it." Rosalie said.

Carlisle soon appeared with a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate. We all made a toast to Lucas and Krystal as we drank the champagne given to us.

Congratulations Lucas and Krystal, soon to be husband and wife. Lucas, I'm happy that you were able to not only find your mate but to find your other half that you were missing.

* * *

 **That's it! I'm now writing a short story on Lucas and Krystal's wedding. I'll let you know when it's ready. Please review.**

 _ **Revised 2/17/2017**_


	34. Krystal's POV

Hi everyone,

I just want to let you all know that I rewritten the story The Other Half only this time the events are in Krystal's POV.

It's called A Reason To Smile.

Go check it out.


	35. Short Story Sequel

I just posted Lucas and Krystal's wedding story already.

Go read Happily Ever After!

Enjoy! :)


	36. Trailer

**Here's a sneak peek of the next sequel**

 **Enjoy reading some sneak peeks for the next sequel.**

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."_

 _A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."_

" _Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her._

" _Lucas!" Tiffany cried as she and I hugged like crazy while I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _I understand to hear that you are pregnant." Dr. Cullen said._

" _I think this pregnancy I'm having doesn't feel right." I said._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Tiffany's was impregnated by a vampire." Edward said._

" _Um, is Tiffany's pregnancy that bad?" Krystal asked._

" _You two don't know the whole story about when I had Nessie did you?" Bella asked. Krystal and I shook our heads._

" _My placenta detached and I was soon in labor. During the time while everyone was performing surgery, I had several broken ribs and lost a lot of blood." I think I'm gonna be sick hearing these sorts of hospital moments. "Soon Nessie was able to get out and I … almost died."_

" _Tell me you're joking." I demanded grabbing Bella's shoulders. "Tell me Tiffany's not gonna die!"_

" _We have to change her after she gives birth." Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _Lucas, if I have to be changed, will you be the one to do it?" Tiffany asked._

 _XXX_

 _Alice gasped and we all looked to see her having a vision. Her aura shows trouble._

" _They're outside!" She said. Edward and I dashed out of the house but too late. The minute we got out, two people who I recognized as vampires got away before we even got the chance to stop them._

" _Who were they?" Carlisle asked._

" _He sent them." Edward said angrily._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Lucas, what happened to your arm?" I asked him noticing a mark close to his elbow._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I feel like this is my fault for everything that's been happening." I said._

" _You couldn't have known all of this would happen." Krystal said rubbing my arm. "Not even for Tiffany. None of this is your fault."_

 _XXX_

" _Have you figured out the name for the baby?" Bella asked._

" _I have been looking up on some names and I came up with what it'll be name once I know the gender when it comes." Tiffany said rubbing her big belly._

 _XXX_

" _Alice?" Edward answered his phone. His eyes widened. "What? How long? Damn!" He hung up._

" _Edward, what is it?" Bella asked when Edward hung up._

" _Newborns, they're coming for Tiffany."_

 _XXX_

" _I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily pinning him to the wall._

 _XXX_

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside to see from a distance hundreds of newborns coming in the direction of the main house._

" _We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot._

" _Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming._

 _XXX_

 _One of the newborns got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped._

" _Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Oh!" Tiffany gasped._

 _Jacob and Rosalie caught Tiffany when she was about to fall._

" _Tiffany?" I asked when I came to her. Panic was spreading all over me. Next thing I knew, Tiffany screamed, scratch that, she shrieked as I heard a ripping sound from the center of her body._

" _The baby's coming!" Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _GET IT OUT!" She screamed. "It's suffocating!"_

" _Tiffany, just hang in there." I said to her holding her hand as Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Jacob try to get the baby out. "Keeps that heart beating."_

" _I can see the baby." Carlisle said. Soon something was cut and sure enough Tiffany was breathing roughly and her heart continued to thud and I looked over to see Carlisle holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

 _XXX_

 _When Rosalie took the baby away from Tiffany, I noticed that Tiffany's eyes were opened but she was motionless and that was when I heard a dull ga-lump her heart faltered and went silent._

" _Tiffany? TIFFANY!" I cried when I tried to shake her. Nothing. I quickly pinched her nose and performed CPR on her. Still nothing._

" _Lucas, you have to change her, quick!" Jacob said._

 _No need to tell me twice. I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck. My teeth remained where it is as the venom starts spreading to her bloodstream. I can taste the human blood coming to me but I hardly paid any attention to it because I was too focused on saving my best friend. Soon I yanked my teeth out and started panting. I looked to see how Tiffany's doing. Nothing._

" _It's not enough." Edward said as everyone's eyes widened._

" _WHAT?!"_

 _ **Surprises**_

 _ **Coming soon!**_

 **What do you guys think? I intend on writing this story and I'm really excited to see how it turns out. I already finished writing the first three chapters and they are so far sound great. I won't post it now though but in future I will. I say maybe by the end of this month or sooner if I get the whole story written out so please be patient. Please review.**


	37. Sequel

New sequel Surprises is now up!

Enjoy


End file.
